Final Fantasy: White Fox
by Silvdra-zero
Summary: At Age seven Naruto discovers his curse and finds out that the Kyuubi was more of a blessing in disguise, along with Jenova. He soon learns to use his new gifts and the catch the attention of a few girls. NaruXMei T. Harem and lemons.
1. Prologue

_**This fanfic is currently under development and will be published soon.**_

The story so far is that at the age of seven Naruto learns of the Kyuubi and finds out the biju is a girl. She saved him from a mob that was about to kill him and while he wasn't aware created a plan with the mysterious being known as Jenova to turn the fragile child into a hardened warrior. With his change he unlocks powers and abilities no one else possesses, when he begins to use them certain people begin to notice including a teenage Mizukage and some other girls.


	2. advent of the fox

**A lot of people have always quoted 'ask and you shall receive'**

**Well many asked for this and they shall receive**

**Enjoy this first chapter of Final Fantasy: White Fox**

***disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Advent of the fox**

October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. It was also the birthday of a rather unfortunate seven-year-old blonde boy. Naruto ran and ran dodging down allies away from he mob that was chasing him. But no matter what turn he took they were still behind him coming on strong and getting closer. He made wrong turn and found himself in a dead end alley and his pursuers were right on top of him. The first hit was a kunai to the stomach and the pain was enough to render him semi-conscious. They mob continued to beat him and slash at him leaving deep cuts on his body.

"Please…stop…" the boy cried weakly as the usual insults rained upon him, "I'm…not a… demon… please… stop it…"

"Did you stop when we begged you to?" demanded another random face in the mob

"Did you spare our friends and family, when we asked you?" demanded another

* * *

How long they kept at no one knew and just as one of them was about to deliver the killing blow the mob was blasted a way by a force the equivalent to a shotgun at point blank range. The stunned villagers looked at the boy and began to back away in fright at what they saw. The seven-year-old stood there hunched over, a barrier of blazing red chakra covering him, healing his wounds. His eyes were blood red and slitted, his canines extremely long and his features were greatly more feral and watched the mob deciding what to do next. The being continued to watch the mob and when they didn't move he turned jumped over the wall, out of sight. The mob knew, right then and there, that they made a grievous mistake.

The half-human/demon found its way to a cave deep in training area 44, the 'forest of death' and seemed to lie down as if to rest, a light appearing above it, and then enveloping the boy. Naruto awoke in what appeared to a sewer, he looked around looking for a way out, but found none. He then heard something, a gentle, floating, haunting kind of something like… singing. He followed the song to its source and came upon a gigantic cage, which he peered into. He saw a girl dressed in a gold-tinted, red kimono with a black flame like pattern. Her back was to the door of the cage and Naruto saw of her was her mass of wavy lust-red colored locks. She stopped and turned when she heard Naruto's approach and smiled at whom she saw.

* * *

"**Welcome kit,**" she said her powerful voice sweet and mellow, "**I won't bite please come closer.**"

Naruto did as he passed through the bars when he was within two feet of the lady she soon moved forward and hugged him. The embrace was odd for Naruto as he began to cry the girl holding him close to her.

"**I'm so, so sorry kit.**" Said the girl as Naruto began to calm down

"Why are you sorry?" asked Naruto, "you haven't done anything."

"**I wish that was true,**" said the girl, "**but I did do something regrettable.**"

"What's that?" asked Naruto looking the girl in the eye

"**I attacked your village,**" said the girl, ears and nine foxtails appearing behind her, "**for I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**"

"I thought the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime Hokage," said Naruto as realization struck him, "or he actually couldn't and resorted… to…"

"**Sealing me into a baby,**" said the Kyuu, "**which was you, and his son, no less.**"

"The Yondaime is my father?" asked Naruto, "why? Why did he do it?"

"**To stop me,**" said the Kyuubi, "**I wasn't completely myself and he believed that you would be a hero that keeps me at bay, but the villagers thought otherwise.**"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"**I was being controlled against my will,**" said the Kyuubi, "**a man by the name of Madara Uchiha used these abominable eyes to cast a genjutsu on me, making go berserk and attack Konoha.**"

"Do you still wish to attack Konoha?" asked Naruto

"**No,**" said the Kyuubi with a sad smile, "**I don't wish to attack my friends home.**"

"You're friends?"

"**You father and your mother, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze,**" said the Kyuubi, "**they were my closest friends, I was even you moms maid of honor at their wedding.**"

"**It's a shame that such happy times can be buried under times of grief and strife.**" said a voice that resonated like darkness within the warmth of light

"**I'm glad you got my message Jenova-chan,**" said the Kyuubi, "**I thought I was going to have to save and train the kit myself.**"

The being known as Jenova appeared as a vague impression of a human female made of darkness surrounded in a veil of pure light, great wings of light and dark emerging from her back.

"**Forgive me Kyuubi-chan,**" said Jenova bowing in apology, "**I had to pick up a few things before I came.**"

"**So are we in agreement on our plan?**" asked Kyuubi

"**Yes,**" said Jenova, "**although there is a problem.**"

"**I know,**" said Kyuubi, "**the seal was damaged in that attack earlier I felt the repercussions when I possessed the kit to escape.**"

"What's wrong Kyuubi-san?" asked Naruto

"**Jenova-chan and I had thought of a way of protecting you,**" said Kyuubi, "**and we believe it's best if you were trained so you don't have to rely on us unless the situation is dire.**"

"What's this problem you are talking about?" asked Naruto

"**The plan involved me transferring a number of my powers to you,**" said Kyuubi, "**but what those idiots did to the seal turned it into a fools errand with a high chance of me dying, I was to busy keeping you alive to fix it and now there is no way to repair it.**"

"There may be away around it," said another voice this time a male, "why not transform her into a summon materia?"

"**Is that wise?**" asked Jenova

"I believe so," said the voice and a man with blonde hair appeared (Cloud), "if the boy goes through the process Kyuubi-san may die any ways, but if we transform her into a summon materia the plan would remain largely unaffected."

"I believe it's the best way as well, mother," said a man with white hair (Sephiroth), "on the plus side Kyuubi-san would be free in more ways than one and she would be able to help the boy in a fight."

"**That's not a bad idea you two,**" said Jenova, "**well Kyuubi-chan?**"

"**Lets do this.**" Said the Kyuubi with new resolve

**

* * *

- Four days later in Konoha (Eight years later somewhere else)**

Naruto walked out of the cave and back through the streets seeing things haven't changed during his absence he was still getting glares of hate. He overheard rumors that the Hokage was in a panic over his disappearance. Finding it faster than walking through the village where new ambushes were being set up, Naruto raised hell with a series of pranks that got the ANBU on him faster than possible. He walked into the Hokage's office seeing the elderly man was stressed over something and it wasn't the paper work he was battling. He looked up and a look of relief appeared on his face as he set down his pen and got up. He walked over to the boy and knelt down looking him over to see if anything was wrong.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked the Hokage, "when I heard you were attacked again, I got worried, I also heard from those responsible that you were possessed."

"What do mean, Hokage-ji-san?" asked Naruto a curious look on his face, "those bakas chased me and I got away and found good hiding spot for a couple days."

The Sandaime Hokage didn't say any more on it and had Naruto escorted home without any punishment for his stunts to get the ANBU's attention.

**

* * *

- Naruto age 12**

Naruto was tied to a chair at the front of the class, his classmate (or rather a majority) was laughing at him. He sat there yelling his head off on a number of things while Iruka his teacher was doing his job…teaching. As punishment for Naruto's latest prank he had a pop quiz on the henge jutsu and had everyone including, the now free, Naruto do it. Naruto pulled of a perfect transformation and even went as far as mimicking his teacher for a laugh or two.

A week or so later and it was the day for the Genin exam. Naruto waited his turn after Ino Yamanaka who was having a under-their-breath hissing match with Sakura Haruno over who was going to go out with Sasuke Uchiha. When it was his turn he summoned five clones and each were sickly and weak-looking, earning a sad headshake from Iruka saying Naruto failed. The blonde sat on the swing outside the academy watching the families picking up their children. At that moment a white haired man appeared next Naruto a simple smile on his face. Naruto thought he was trustworthy, "Hi Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here?"

"I heard you failed the exam," said the man, "I happen to know a way you can take the test again tonight."

"Really!" exclaimed Naruto, "how?"

"There is a scroll in the Hokage's vault that I want you to get," said Mizuki, "it holds a lot of powerful jutsu if you use those you'll definitely pass."

"I'm listening." Said Naruto

* * *

Iruka was in a panic, he had heard the alarm and learned to his horror that Naruto stole the forbidden scroll. He soon found Naruto in a clearing covered in injuries and dirt, but extremely happy. When he saw Iruka he was even happier, as he rolled the scroll back up and slung it on his back.

"Hi Iruka-sensei," said Naruto, "I'm glad you found me I was hoping for a chance of taking the test again."

"What are talking about Naruto?" asked Iruka confused

"Didn't Mizuki-sensei tell you?" asked Naruto, "he said if I learned something from his scroll I'd be able to take the test again and pass."

Iruka was shocked but recovered enough to move the blonde out of the way a number of kunai and shuriken sunk them selves in the ground where Naruto was standing. Mizuki then appeared a couple giant shuriken strapped to his back.

"Nice job Naruto," said Mizuki an evil smirk on his face, "now hand over the scroll."

"Don't give it to him, Naruto!" shouted Iruka as he blocked several more kunai and shuriken with his body saving the blonde again, "he's a traitor, he'll kill you once he get it."

"I'd be doing the village a service," said Mizuki, "I'll be called a hero for killing him and I'll be striking it rich once I get that scroll to some people who'd pay a hefty sum for it."

"Why would you want to kill me?" demanded Naruto

"Because of what you got locked inside of you…" said Mizuki an evil glint in his eyes

"Don't Mizuki, that forbidden to talk about!" shouted Iruka

"Like I care he'll find out eventually so why not tell him now?" said Mizuki his maniacal expression growing wilder, "you see the reason why the village hates you so much is because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within you!"

Neither Mizuki nor Iruka expected what happened next, what they heard was what shocked them because Naruto was… laughing. A humorless laugh that grew deeper and colder as the two men saw the boy transformed before the eyes. In the blonde's place stood a 13/14 year old with white hair, with extremely thin streaks of his original hair color, which reached as far down as his lower back. He wore a skintight black shirt and form fitting black cargo pants and both had a blood/crimson tint to them. He wore a flowing white coat (the one Sephiroth wore in final fantasy) that barely touched the ground and the front of it was held closed by a pair of crossing straps behind a small chest plate covering the upper half of the boy's torso. He had black fingerless gloves with silver trimming and black/red boots with metal guards protecting his shins.

"Do you honestly take me for a fool?" asked Naruto coldly at Mizuki with glowing, dominant-blue-mixed-with-green, slitted eyes, "I've been aware of the fox since I was seven and I strung this stupid village along like girl I had no interest in."

"WHAT!" said Mizuki chagrined his plan falling apart

"And since you so casually pointed out my tenant," said Naruto holding up his arm in which a red sphere, embedded inside it near the wrist, began to glow, with the other he threw a number of Kunai with pinpoint accuracy that paralyzed the man who fell to the ground, "how about I introduce the two of you, **ROAR, KYUUBI NO KITSUNE.**"

* * *

Like a nightmare come true the fox appeared in a blaze of crimson light and stood before the boy at four feet tall, nine-tails swaying like grass in a breeze. Mizuki let out a scream of fright as the fox pounced slashing the man all over the place before backing off summoning a blaze of crimson fire laced with deep-amethyst lights from the tips of her tails and set the man a blaze. Mizuki let out one last scream before fainting form the pain. The fire faded and Iruka saw the man lying supine on the ground covered in deep gouges that were cauterized by the fox's fire. The fox turned and walked over to the boy's side and did something unimaginable… it begun to lean against him rubbing it's head against the boy's leg as the boy petted it like a dog.

"Naruto…" said Iruka as the words failed him

Just then the ANBU appeared weapons at the ready when they saw the fox, the Sandaime appearing seconds later and nearly fainted at the sight. The being he and so many others had feared was acting like a house cat right next to the boy he swore to watch over.

"It's okay Hokage-Ji-san," said Naruto shocking the man more once he got a better look at him, "she won't attack unless she is provoked, I believe you have a traitor to take to Ibiki-san."

The Sandaime was dumbfounded but decided to get back to the situation at hand, taking the traitor and the forbidden scroll away. Iruka after recovering thanks to Naruto said "Naruto close your eyes I want to give you something." And the boy did so and felt something placed on his forehead.

"Now open your eyes." Said Iruka and Naruto did to see that Iruka's headband was gone and he soon guessed what happened and he hugged Iruka thanking him

* * *

A week later after the incident, and much explanation about how he became the way he was, Naruto walked into the classroom and all eyes turned to look. He saw a number of girls blushed including Hinata, whom he held in regard to a best friend. He walked over and sat down next to her and sat back leaning the chair against the desk behind him, closing his eyes.

"Morning Hinata-chan." he said to the girl not opening his eyes

"M-m-morning Naruto-kun," Said the girl blushing even worse as she looked her crush over, "what happened to you."

"I grew up Hinata-chan," said Naruto a smile appearing on his lips, "and it's actually kind of pleasant."

"Hey dobe I thought you failed the test." Said Sasuke Uchiha and several others thought the same thing

"I asked Iruka-sensei for a second chance," said Naruto coolly not opening an eye as he spoke, "thank you for your concern Uchiha-teme, plus the fool you know is gone, because I got fed up boosting your ego."

Several of the girls were outraged and shocked by the change of address and the way they spoke to their object of affection. A number tried to pummel him only to back away seconds later only to find their love sitting where he sat beaten to a pulp.

"Do you really it's wise to try that?" asked Naruto with a chuckle sitting in Sasuke seat still in the same position eyes closed, "and don't bother trying that again I might accidentally switch with your precious Uchiha again."

The Girls were beyond furious now (if that was even possible) at Naruto who switched seats with Sasuke again. The blonde tuned out the fight between Ino and Sakura over who got to take care of the injured Sasuke. Sakura then rounded Naruto and was about to yell at him when she found an apple stuffed into her mouth, effectively blocking her mouth.

"I know your testy Haruno-san," said Naruto still looking like he was asleep, "and I could care less about what I did, so do me a favor and keep that apple there it's a good look for you and a relief for some people ears, right Akamaru?

The little dog on Kiba's head barked in agreement and surprise at being addressed like a person. People were going to ask Naruto how he did those things, when Iruka came in and asked Sakura, in passing, to take the apple out of her mouth much to the girl's further rage and humiliation.

Iruka called out the names of people for each team (I don't bother too much work and you know the drill) and Naruto found that he was stuck with two of his least favorite people at the moment, Sasuke and Sakura, and their Jonin sensei was Kakashi. About three hours later and against Sakura's advice not to, Naruto rigged several kunai into a booby-trap that would pin whoever walked through the door to the wall. The man walked in and as he planned was pinned by the shuriken to the wall opposite the door. Sakura rushed over to their sensei and pulled the kunai out as he said, "I guess my suspicions were right, I hate the three of you, meet me on the roof in ten minutes."

* * *

**I know some people hate cliff hangers i do to because the curiosity kills me when i have to wait.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon... Enjoy**


	3. Tests, Training, Massages

**I promised to update soon and i intend to keep my word**

**So here is Chapter 2 of Final Fantasy: White Fox - this time we'll be seeing some more of Naruto's skills (professional and personal)**

***Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tests, Training, Massages

The man walked in and as Naruto planned was pinned by the kunai and shuriken to the wall opposite the door. Sakura rushed over to their sensei and pulled the kunai out as he said, "I guess my suspicions were right, I hate the three of you, meet me on the roof in ten minutes."

The three complied and made their way to the roof and saw their new sensei standing against the wall his nose in an orange colored book. He looked up as the three approached. They sat down and he said, "time for intros; names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" said Sakura

"Okay," said Kakashi, "my name is Kakashi Hatake; I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies are none of your business, and the same goes with my dreams; your turn pinkie."

Sakura looking a little disappointed, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes… (Looks at Sasuke and squeals), My dislikes are Naruto-baka and Ino-pig, My hobbies (looks at Sasuke and squeals), and my dreams… (Looks at Sasuke and squeals)."

'Great a fan girl' thought Kakashi looking over at Sasuke, "your turn black-rain-cloud."

"Sasuke Uchiha," said the brooding boy, "I have no likes or dislikes, I have no hobbies or dreams, just an ambition; to restore my clan and to kill a certain someone."

'An avenger' Kakashi thought, "your last Blondie."

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto, "My likes are ramen, friends and family, and training, my dislikes are fan girls, people hell-bent on revenge, and perverts; my hobbies and dreams are no one else's business, and I have goal of killing the one who twisted the mind of a friend to do something they didn't want to and find acceptance as the strongest ninja alive.""

'This is an odd one' Kakashi thought, "meet me at training ground seven at seven am in the morning and skip breakfast cause you'll throw up."

* * *

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto did the same the other two realizing it was a Kagebushin. 'How the hell does he know that and when did he switch?' thought the two as they left. Naruto received the info from the clone as he sat meditating under a waterfall in his favorite training ground, inside the cave he found last week, two days after the Mizuki incident. He smiled as he stood and summoned Masamune (Sephiroth's sword) and begun his daily exercise routine after meditating. He returned to his new home in the Namikaze compound (after some discussion with the Hokage), fixed himself some dinner before a relaxing bath and bed.

As he got ready for bed he summoned the Kyuubi in her human form, she was dressed in a small, thin, but modest nightdress. It was amethyst violet with thin silver trimmings and was cut low showing a small amount of breast. As part of the routine before bed, Naruto help the Kyuubi relax by giving her a massage digging into the muscles firmly, but gently, as the muscles loosened up. With a contented sigh the Kyuubi fell asleep and Naruto laid down and drifted off, dreaming of being a bird and flying under the endless sky, resting on clouds as solid as the ground but softer than anything ever known.

He awoke the next day to find his face dangerously close to Kyuubi's chest as she had her arms around his head as if unconsciously trying to smother his face in them. He quickly replaced himself with a clone that took its new position in stride as well as he did. Completely disregarding what Kakashi said Naruto at a breakfast fit for boy his age, making enough for Kyuubi who woke up shortly, due to the smell of food. Once breakfast was done the got everything ready and left (Kyuubi in a one tailed fox form) taking their sweet time as they enjoyed the sun on their bodies. The Kyuubi returned to her materia to charge her power in case of a fight.

Naruto arrived before his team and found a nice tree to nap in after setting up a trap for his two teammates. He awoke from his nap when he heard a screech that could be heard all the way to Kumogakure. 'Guess it's time to wake up' he thought as he swung down from his tree to find Sakura soaking wet while Sasuke was still dry sleeping in another tree.

"I thought ninja's were supposed to know when a simple sign leads to a trap," said Naruto in a light-teasing manner, "I guess book smarts doesn't match up to street smarts."

"You!" shouted Sakura as she tried to punch Naruto as he replaced himself with a log and was back in his tree

"Can't say I'm impressed dobe." said Sasuke a slight smirk on his face

"Then don't say anything at all," said Naruto, "like you always do when the fan girls grate on everyone's nerves."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult he soon shrugged and went back to brooding. Naruto then pulled out a pair of special paper tags; he then attached a pair to a kunai and threw it close to Sasuke, the dark haired boy looked over at the boy curiously.

"They're like earplugs," said Naruto, "just think about certain things you want to tune out and pour some chakra into them, they'll do the rest."

Sasuke did so and found that all sound he didn't want to hear was suddenly blocked out. Sasuke turned to possibly for once in his life say thank you, but saw that Naruto was fast asleep and decided to follow suit. By the time Sakura had bellowed herself horse (two hours later) Kakashi showed up. Kakashi gave them the run down on the test, which Naruto figured out the instant he saw the bells.

"So now that I've explained let us begin," he said and he found him self almost on the receiving end of a sword at his throat, "and I didn't say to start yet… so… start."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sasuke and Sakura dove into the bushes. They turned around to find Naruto standing over Kakashi who was bound in silver-color chains, bells and a book in hand. He stood there for a while and saw that his teammates didn't show up.

"You guys can come out now!" he called, "as you can see sensei's a little tied up and can't go anywhere."

Not trusting things to go well, they cautiously moved out of the bushes and approached the blonde. Their antics caused the boy to chuckle and they were irked by it and the angrier they got the more the boy's laughter grew.

"What you guys don't trust me?" asked the boy as he threw the bells to them, which left the two confused.

"So Sensei," said Naruto in a singsong voice, "do we pass or not?"

"You pass." Said Kakashi struggling to get free

"What?" demanded Sasuke and Sakura

"This test was designed to make us use teamwork to get the bells," said Naruto, "the reason there are two is to cause contention in our ranks and thus fail us if we didn't do so."

"But how did you get the bells so easily?" asked Sakura

"Yeah how?" said Sasuke

"Hold still and I'll show you," said Naruto rapidly going through a series of hand signs, "Ninpo; Kinjirareta Sasoi jutsu."

The two gasped as two different things happened to them. With Sakura she was arm in arm with he beloved Sasuke as they walked down the isle and to the-alter to say their vows. With Sasuke he found himself killing his elder brother and soon jumped to him being the head of the resurrected Uchiha clan a faceless girl who he loves at his side. The scenes disappeared as the genjutsu was lifted and the two found themselves on their backs. Naruto stood over Sasuke poking him cautiously with a stick; Sakura was about to tell him to stop when Naruto backed off.

"What was that?" demanded Sasuke as he sat up fast, "it was so vivid and real."

"Ninpo; Kinjirareta Sasoi jutsu or ninja art; forbidden temptation jutsu," said Naruto, "a rather powerful and deadly genjutsu that lets the victim live their deepest desires or dearest wish regardless of time or place, depending on how it's used it'd be an S-rank jutsu possibly even a kinjutsu."

"It's that strong?" asked Sasuke

"Yep," said Naruto, "and sensei over here happened to have been on the receiving end before he tried his disappearing act."

"You mean…" said Sakura words failing her

"I caught him a split second after he said start," said Naruto, "and I took the time to bind him before he could escape and it's rather difficult for the victim to stop the genjutsu depending on the desire or wish, the chances drop the longer they keep feeding the illusion."

"So the reason it stopped was…" began Sasuke

"Was me stopping it," said Naruto, "the Jutsu has telltale signs of when the victim may die from prolonged exposure to it and when they are first introduced."

"Is it really that dangerous?" asked Kakashi

"Indeed," said Naruto, "if not under a controlled circumstances the victim would die of starvation and/or thirst an example would be if a pervert was caught in it he'd die living out his own disgusting fantasy and not care about reality."

"Where did you learn that?" asked Sakura

"Th-at'-s a se-cr-et," said Naruto waving an index finger in a teasing manor, "and you can't ask the person who taught me because that jutsu is a trademark of theirs and I'd be betraying their trust if told you who it was or taught you it myself."

"There's no reason to be like that Naru-kun," said a lilting voice they all turned to see the Kyuubi in human form (minus distinguishing features) dressed a simple amethyst kimono, "I would have to much trouble teaching them unless you say other wise."

"I can't say they earned enough of my trust for me to recommend them to you, Hikaru-chan," said Naruto with a sly little smile, "besides I thought you said you wouldn't be coming here since this involves my team."

"You are such a spoilsport," said a pouting Kyuubi stamping her foot, "I never get to have fun teaching other people."

"Do you want me to take away your VIP spa pass?" asked Naruto

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed the Kyuubi who went pale

"Wouldn't I?" asked Naruto with his trademark smirk

"Do you two know each other?" asked Kakashi

"If we didn't we wouldn't be speaking to each other here," said Naruto, "this is Hikaru Shigure, she's from the water country, she happened to be lost when she wanted to speak to Hokage-ji-san about becoming a resident."

"Is she a ninja?" asked Sakura looking warily at the disguised temptress

"No," said Naruto, "she does have any real ninja training but she have a genius-like knack for creating jutsu."

"Oh Naru-kun you're going to make me blush," said Kyuubi looking embarrassed and waving a dismissive hand, "anyway I need to be going anyways see you later Naru-kun."

* * *

With that she left, Kakashi finally got himself free after Naruto discreetly loosened the chain that bound him. After a small lecture the group left, Naruto for his private training grounds, Kakashi to who knows where, and Sasuke and Sakura wondering where the blonde was heading followed Naruto. They rounded the corner Naruto passed and found he was gone, they didn't even notice the faint shadow that passed over them as Naruto leaped over their heads and in the opposite direction he mislead his teammates. He got to his training spot no problem and began to meditate under the water using his chakra to redirect it around him keeping him dry. Once meditation was done he brought out Masamune and sparred with several clones he specially made for training purposes.

He got home at his usual time of six in the evening; he opened the door to find a girl with a dark skin tone dressed in dark-silver sitting on one of the sofas in the living room. She looked to see who was at that door and smiled, she got and walked over to Naruto gave him a sisterly hug.

"**Welcome home,**" she said in chiming voice, "**I trust today was pleasant.**"

"It certainly was entertaining Jenova-tenshi-chan," said Naruto as the Kyuubi appeared in her human form (this time with her distinguishing features), "I haven't had this much fun since my time training with you two, Cloud-sensei and Sephiroth-sensei."

* * *

As Naruto recounted his day to his to his friend, Jenova found the discussion between him and the Kyuubi very amusing, he began to make dinner putting on a little show for the two ladies (his mischievous nature isn't dead yet) as he juggled the utensils, pots and pans around. He finished with florid bow as he brought the food over to the table and sat down. Jenova and Kyuubi couldn't help laugh as they applauded the blonde's little display. After dinner Naruto cleaned up while the ladies went and took their bathes. As the two were bathing Naruto brought out a couple of massage table and set them up in one of the private rooms as a clone of his set up some signs pointing to where he was. The two ladies arrived at the room minutes later with towels wrapped around their shapely figures.

(**A/N: warning potential M-rated scene, may contain adult theme, and nudity**)

Creating a clone to help him, Naruto gave the two women full body massages as they laid face down on the tables. Thinking of trying something new Naruto gathered some water and lightning chakra to his hand as he concentrated on the water's healing properties and keeping the lighting's power so low that all it'd cause is a slight tingling sensation. Both women moaned with pleasure as Naruto ran his hands up and down their necks, shoulder, backs, and legs digging deep into their flesh causing them to pant heavily as he worked the tense muscles into loosening up. As he finished he heard a sigh of relief from the two women looked up at him with sleepy contentment.

"**You're getting really good at this,**" said Jenova as she wrapped her towel back around her, Kyuubi doing the same, "**I haven't felt this wonderful in centuries.**"

"I've had a lot of practice," said Naruto looking away in case the towels slipped, "and plus I tried something new just now, so how did it feel."

"**Like sex without moving,**" said Kyuubi a dreamy look on her face, "**pure bliss, I doubt any massage therapist/expert could match you on what you did today.**"

* * *

Naruto gave a slight cough at the sex comment, a slight sense of dread saying he may have made a mistake. He left for his room and sat up in his bed reading the same book he had out during the test. Kyuubi walked in and wriggled her way under the sheets and up next to him falling asleep within seconds. Naruto smiled as he felt sleep dragging him down, he put the book away and ever so gently brushed his lips against Kyuubi's before lying down and letting sleep claim him for the night.

Over the next month or so he and his teammates began doing D-ranked missions non-stop, especially the one with the runaway cat, Tora. Every few days the cat would run away and Naruto's team chased it, and when they were done Naruto came out of it unscathed, holding the cat that seemed content in his presence, while Sasuke and Sakura both looked like two human shaped scratching posts. Finally deciding that enough was enough, Naruto told the Daimyo's wife about her hugs being the reason why Tora kept running away. With that new outlook, and completely un-offended, the Daimyo's wife left, leaving an impressed Hokage who saw this as the end of the endless runaway cat D-rank mission.

"Forgive me for being rude, Hokage-ji-san," said Naruto suddenly during a new mission briefing, "but may I request that we take on a C-rank mission."

"Naruto I don't think you are ready for a mission like that yet," said Iruka, "we believe that your team needs some more real life experience."

"How's it supposed to be real life experience if all we do is menial and demeaning chores that some people don't want to do themselves?" asked Naruto pointedly cause Iruka to flinch

"Very well, you've made an irrefutable point," said Sarutobi looking through mission files labeled C-rank, "request approved although some people would be against it, if you feel you need a better mission, then I see no reason to stop you."

"Thank you Ji-san." said Naruto with a bow of the head

"Come in Tazuna-san," said Sarutobi and an elderly man with grey hair walked in, "your mission will be to escort Tazuna-san the bridge builder to his in wave country, you'll be acting as his bodyguards against bandits on the way."

"Some ninjas you got here," said Tazuna scathingly, "the only decent looking ones are the blonde and the Cyclops."

"Your mission starts tomorrow at seven," said the Hokage, "dismissed."

* * *

**- Outside Hokage Tower**

"Can you believe that guy?" demanded Sakura as team 7 left the briefing room, "he asked for help and all he did was gripe about us."

"Haruno-san," said Naruto calmly, "give the man a break and be thankful I got us the mission"

"So says one of two people he didn't insult." Snapped Sakura trying get a hold of Sasuke's arm.

"Well I'm off," said Naruto walking in a different direction, "I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow."

"Where do you go when you leave?" demanded Sasuke suddenly

"Training by myself," said Naruto as he walked away, "what's it to ya."

Sasuke and Sakura tried to follow again but Naruto took a running leap at a building and landed gracefully on the roof he turned to look down at his shocked teammates.

"I said by myself," said Naruto, "I ask that leave you me the hell alone, it's none of your freaking business what I do so get lost."

* * *

Naruto vanished before the angry duo could catch him and made it to his private training ground without any worry. The next day Naruto arrived at the gate where the team and Tazuna agreed to meet at the appointed time. On the way Naruto dropped by the ninja weapon store and was greeted by Tenten.

"Good morning Tenten-san," said Naruto, "I'll be buying the usual today."

"Twenty-five sets of Kunai, thirty-five sets of Shuriken, and forty sets of senbon, and a thousand kilos in raw metals," said the girl as she brought out the items and Naruto stored them away in a sealing scroll, "You know Naruto, business has been booming ever since you've been selling us such high quality weapons, How do you do it my dad has been grinding his teeth down trying to find out."

"Trade secret," said Naruto with a smile while he paid for the items, "I'd be happy to tell in the future, but not now."

The girl looked a like put out but had a glint saying she would hold Naruto to his word

* * *

**Oh boy another cliffhanger sorry about that i'll try to keep those to a minimum although i can't guarantee it.**

**I'll be posting chapter 3 soon and possibly a poll for the Highly-probable Harem**

**keep watch and enjoy = from Silvdra-zero **


	4. Clash of the Demons: part 1 Training

**Here is chapter 3**

**we learn even more of Naruto's skills and how he acquired them while he was training with Jenoca, Kyuubi, Cloud, and Sephiroth**

***Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Clash of the demons: training**

Naruto arrived at the gate some time before the others arrived, despite his small detour, and had a nice friendly chat with Tazuna who seemed a little shifty and defensive in Naruto's opinion. Sasuke and Sakura arrived later followed by an hour late Kakashi, Sakura would have chewed him out if Naruto had told her to keep quiet or otherwise. Halfway to their destination Naruto noticed a puddle on a road that clear hasn't seen rain in a week.

"Excuse me Haruno-san," said Naruto casually, making a subtle gesture to the puddle, "how long has it been since rained in this area?"

"I don't know," said Sakura catching on and repeating in a similar way to their third teammate, "what do you think Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi was surprised at this and was about speak when he was wrapped in a chain and was promptly torn apart by the saw-like spikes on the chain itself. The two ninja that appeared were about to attack again when they found themselves tied to their own chain and a extra-long length of a whip-chain with a series of pick-like extension every three inches save a few feet near one end that was in Naruto hand. The whip-chain was wrapped in a way that when Naruto yanks he would easily kill the two ninja.

"I'm curious as to why the demon brothers are here," said Naruto conversationally as he approached the two, "surely you weren't sent here to attack our good friend Tazuna-san?"

"We were promised big bucks to kill the geezer…" said one of the brothers

"Shut up you fool!" said the other

* * *

Naruto promptly sent them packing by dropping them through a black hole he conjured politely asking to give Ibiki his regards after attaching a note to the chain. While Naruto did this and took back his whip-chain, Kakashi had a lengthy discussion with the bridge builder. Tazuna confessed that he couldn't pay for an A-rank mission because his homeland was being oppressed and ruined by a gangster named Gato of the Gato Corporation.

The group continued on their way until Sasuke startled a rabbit out of the brush with a kunai, what a couple had noticed that the rabbit still had it's winter coat suggesting… that's when Kakashi suddenly shouted down. While his team ducked Naruto quickly moved in and intercepted a sword flying right at them grabbing them between his right hand index and middle fingers. He then flipped the sword up and caught it by the hilt pointing it back to where it came from, "This is one fine sword and the only one of it's kind among seven individually crafted swords and owned by greatest known swordsmen; the seven swordsmen of the mist, am I wrong, Zabuza Momochi-san?"

There was a great, sinister, barking laugh that came from the shadows as the man emerged into their sight. He stood before the group still laughing, as he looked the blonde over a somewhat appraising look. Naruto threw the sword back to its owner, who caught it by the hilt, and summoned Masamune, standing where he was relaxed as if he was confident.

"So the demon of the bloody mist graces us, a fresh genin team and their Jonin teacher, with his presence," said Naruto, Masamune hanging slightly from his hand, "care to explain why you're here, other than trying kill our client."

Zabuza barked another laugh as he swung his sword around as if getting used to the weight of it again.

"I have my reasons other than self-preservation," said the rogue ninja, "and I get a better life once I get my payoff from a client."

"How much is Gato paying?" asked Naruto to the rogue's surprise, "It's not that hard to figure out; a rogue with no ties to any village would be the perfectly disposable assassin or an excellent mercenary that can't be traced and one with something dear to him that he'd risk his life to protect."

Zabuza's answer was, him charging at the blonde, who parried the first blow and swung round hard having the slight advantage in speed. Zabuza went for a side shot and Naruto blocked with a simple swing at the same speed canceling it out and sent a vibration up the sword numbing the arm holding it in the process. Naruto continued to toy with the rogue, while in the trees a female hunter-nin stood at the ready just in case the rogue fell.

"You should have taken us out rather then let your master face off against us," said a voice behind her and she turned to find the boy there, "but then again he was confident about defeating us from the start although I like his precautions."

"What are you going to do?" asked the girl tensing up ready to attack at any provocation

"I'm going to let the both of you go with your lives," said the blonde, "and give him this message 'you and him owe me your lives and thus Gato has no longer a hold, if he wants a rematch for his freedom and his pride as a swordsman he will know where to find me' and tell Gato this, 'if he shows his ugly mug anywhere near the bridge builder or sends anymore lackeys I won't be as merciful as I am now'."

The boy disappeared in a puff of smoke making the girl realize she was talking to a clone, 'a rather handsome clone' she thought and turned back to the fight. Seeing that Zabuza was about to be defeated the girl shot him full of senbon causing him to appear as if he died. She grabbed her mentor and left, hearing a repeat from the real blonde who stood in front of her, 'you'll know where to find me'. Naruto turned, putting Masamune away, only to find everyone else staring at him dumbfounded with a mix of other emotions.

'How the hell is he stronger then I am?' thought Sasuke a grim and irked expression on his face

'How is he stronger than Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura also looking annoyed

"What?" he asked

"How the hell did you learn to use a sword?" demanded Sasuke, "and not only that where hell did you get the one you were swinging around like it was nothing?"

"Masamune, that's the name of the sword, was a gift from a teacher of mine," said Naruto like it was obvious, "he was among four others including, Hikaru, and don't bother asking for who they are because the only one left alive who's still young is Hikaru."

"You mean…" begun Sakura

"Yep the other three passed away after showing me their secrets," lied Naruto knowing he was close to giving himself away, "and I think we should get to wave soon, because I'm planning on showing you two some of my training methods on boosting chakra capacity and control, plus I place high odds that this isn't over until Tazuna-san is either dead, completes the bridge, or stops building the bridge."

* * *

As if that last sentence made it impossible for further discussion the group continued to their destination. Once there, Naruto got to work by having the two of them meditate on the ground while sending chakra into the earth saying it was designed to increase chakra capacity while slowly building their control after two ours he then gave them a control of creating a perfect sphere made of chakra **(1)** and holding it, after some complaints about it being too slow Naruto proposed a challenge of doing both at the same time, while holding a diamond in the center of the sphere with out it touching the edges, if they did't have the patience to do either one individually. He awoke in the clearing he was training in and what woke him was the presence of another person. It was a teenage girl dressed in a simple pink kimono and a basket at her side. She was keeling in front of him concern on her face; she looked a little relieved to see that he was fine.

"Hello," said Naruto cautiously, "what is a girl like you doing out here? I thought the situation in this country was rather 'unpleasant' to put it mildly."

"I'm collecting healing herbs for a friend," said the girl with a slight blush at the compliment, "my name is Haku, yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," said the blonde getting and stretching, "I'd best be going, give my regards to your friend."

"Before you go may I ask what you were doing out here?" said Haku curious to see why there was a small crater in the ground of the clearing

"Training," said Naruto, "I was practicing a certain skill of mine and it tired me out a bit."

"Okay then," said Haku turning to leave, "bye Naruto."

"Goodbye, and tell the demon of the bloody mist, I'm waiting once he's ready." Said the blonde shocking the girl who turned to see he was gone

'How did he do that?' thought the girl 'or better yet, how the hell did he know?"

* * *

"**Do you think that's wise?**" asked Kyuubi outside her materia in single-tailed fox form, "**telling her that when she would have been better off not knowing that you knew who she was.**"

"Couldn't resist," said Naruto, "that's something Jenova-tenshi-chan could beat out of me while I was training."

"**She won't be pleased to hear about that.**" Said Kyuubi looking concerned

"Tell her and no massage's for a month," said Naruto, "including my new hydroelectric therapeutic touch."

"**I get the point,**" said Kyuubi grudgingly, "**but you know she could easily hear what we are talking about right now.**"

"I don't plan to put it past her," said Naruto with a shudder, "anyway lets get back to the others I think it's time to teach them a few tricks."

* * *

Naruto had just gotten back when his ears heard the yell of, "you don't get you can't beat Gato, he'll kill you and things will be even worse."

"That depends on who's unfortunate enough to cross him," said Naruto as he came upon the source, Tazuna's grandson Inari, surprising the others, "You've lost some one dear to you and now fear that someone else that's getting close to your family may die because of what your grandfather is trying to accomplish."

Inari was shocked to hear that, "how?" he began

"I overheard you crying a night or so ago," said the blonde a sad look on his face as he kneeled to bring himself down to eyelevel with the boy, "I've lost someone close to me as well and I know how hard it is, although I didn't really know the person I lost. But remember this, the people we lose are never truly gone as long as their memory lives on in the hearts of those they know and love."

Inari began to cry the pain of his loss running along with the tears that fell from his eyes. Inari soon stopped and thanked Naruto for his words and went inside to help his mom. Naruto watched as he felt eyes on him, he got up and turned his face coldly passive to his team who had strange looks on their faces (mainly Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi was still reading his book).

"If you stop that I might teach you guys some new jutsu," said Naruto, "and if you show me your exercises I'll show you the jutsu necessary for that level."

* * *

His teammates sat in their meditative poses creating spheres between their hands and held it for a half hour while sending chakra into the earth. He first went to Sasuke and taught him four jutsu, first was the **katon; blaze lancer**, a fire jutsu that creates a spear made of pure fire that can be thrown by the user. The second was **katon; phoenix storm**, another breath-attack that takes the form of a phoenix designed to mow down the opposition in larger numbers and cover a wide area. The third was **katon; Flame hound**, a jutsu that creates a dog made of pure fire that can attack on the originators command and can explode on command after getting close to a target. The last was the **katon; crimson archer**; it works when the user takes an archers stance and shoots an arrow made of fire chakra, the strength varies on the user and their level with elemental affinity

Naruto then moved onto Sakura teaching how to use a ninja wire whip after showing her the chakra-tempered wire that he had made, saying that's how he came up with the whip-chain. Once the weapons training was done he taught some jutsu, the first was a genjutsu called the **Angel's Cradle**, in which the enemy is suddenly blinded by a blizzard of white feathers and they start to get drowsy until the fall asleep (she had fun testing it on Tazuna and Kakashi). The next one was another genjutsu called **hymn of nightmares**, what it did was to freeze the enemy forcing them to live their worse nightmares until the fear kills them or their opponent releases them after a certain length of time (a weaker sister version of the forbidden temptation jutsu and usable by normal humans and this was something to be used in non-controlled situations like combat). The third was a water jutsu he called **suiton; slashing river**, it works by calling all the water in the area (regardless of form, like the humidity in the air) to her in which she creates a blade of water with the same cutting capacity of a high-speed water jet.

* * *

By the end of the week, when it was time for Tazuna to return to building the bridge Naruto fended of some of Gato's thugs, after waking up that same morning that Tazuna left, who were trying to attack Tsunami and Inari. He quickly rushed to the bridge and intercepted Zabuza attempting a sneak attack on Kakashi, Masamune pulsing as if itching to draw blood. Naruto sensed that Sakura was defending Tazuna while Sasuke battled with Haku who created a dome of ice mirrors. Naruto summoned Kyuubi in her full nine-tails form to help defend Sakura and Tazuna.

Sakura heard the clash of metal on metal and saw sparks thinking Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. She heard a shout and it sounded like Naruto, and saw a sight she never wanted to seem a giant, red, nine-tailed fox, six-feet tall was fast approaching. It stopped short and took a defensive stance looking around anywhere but at the girl and the bridge builder, as if…

'It's protecting us?' thought the girl confused as she kept herself vigilant incase of any other attackers

* * *

Kakashi was stunned at what he saw; Naruto summoned the Kyuubi and asked it to defend Sakura and Tazuna. He quickly recovered to get out of the way when a stray sword strike nearly gutted him. Naruto traded blows with the mist swordsman, leaving minor cuts on the man while barely getting scratched. Naruto did a back flip over the rogue as he tried to hit Naruto who was in mid-turn from a strike he made that was aimed at Zabuza shoulder. Zabuza swung again only for the boy to disappear and then, to his surprise, saw that the boy was crouched, standing nimbly on the blade of his sword. Zabuza attempted to shake off the boy only to get a back-flip double kick to his jaw, which sent him sprawling.

"Why don't you release the seal on your sword Zabuza?" said Naruto, "I wish to fight you at your best."

"Ask and you shall receive kid," said the rogue cutting his thumb on the blade applying the blood to a seal on the blade close to the hilt, "but I should warn you, if you die just know you asked for it."

* * *

**(1)- To answer the question you may be thinking; No, that was not the Rasengan (that'd be just plain wrong, right?), plus it didn't say spiraling sphere and as we all know Rasengan in literal translation means spiraling chakra sphere.**

**

* * *

**

**Another cliffhanger only there is a valid reason for this one**

**I'll update soon and the poll about the harem is open**

**Enjoy - From Silvdra-zero**


	5. Clash of the Demons: part 2 Battle

**This we have a special guest appearing**

**and we'll possibly be seeing the answer to a mystery**

**Here is Chapter 4 of Final Fantasy: White Fox... Enjoy**

***Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto of Final Fantasy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Clash of the Demons: battle of the bridge**

* * *

Zabuza swung again only for the boy to disappear and then, to his surprise, saw that the boy was crouched, standing nimbly on the blade of his sword. Zabuza attempted to shake off the boy only to get a back-flip double kick to his jaw, which sent him sprawling.

"Why don't you release the seal on your sword Zabuza?" said Naruto, "I wish to fight you at your best."

"Ask and you shall receive kid," said the rogue cutting his thumb on the blade applying it to a seal on the blade close to the hilt, "but I should warn you, if you die just know you asked for it."

* * *

"So it's demon against demon," said Naruto as he saw the rogue's sword transformed into a cross of a six-foot Jian and a combat/tactical knife, "go figure."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Zabuza as he changed into a different stance

"How about we re-introduce ourselves," said the blonde taking a different stance as well one designed for combat against a sword like Masamune (or what Zabuza is now using as a weapon), "you start."

"Zabuza Momochi," said the rogue, "demon of the bloody mist, formerly of the seven swordsmen of the mist, the strongest and only Ninja swordsmen of Kirigakure no Sato."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," said the blonde using his full true name, ears and his own nine-tails appearing, "Shiro Kitsune; Kyuubi no Kitsune Honyou and former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune demon of Konohagakure no Sato, apprentice of sword masters, Cloud Strife and Sephiroth."

Kakashi was stunned at Naruto's declaration mainly on his full real name, thinking 'he knows'. Zabuza barked a laugh as the tails and ears fully formed they were a pure white with dark red-tips on the ears as well as the tails.

* * *

"White Fox, huh," said the rogue as he continued to laugh, "That's an interesting name and a possibly pretentious one at that, what is that supposed to be a knock off original of Konoha's White Fang?"

"We'll see." Said Naruto simply as he attacked first

Zabuza soon realized that the reckless charge was a swift way of gauging his combat strength and speed as Naruto jumped away after both swords made contact. Naruto then began to strike faster and harder forcing the rogue to counter by making his offensive more aggressive so Naruto couldn't get the upper hand. The sparks were flying as the two clashed, their swords a blur in the mist stopping for a spit second as they made contact. The two opponents broke apart panting heavily as they ran over different battle scenarios in their minds, after a few minutes they were at each other's throats again.

In the ice dome Sasuke was having a vicious battle with the ice user only the Uchiha wasn't faring (despite the new jutsu he was using and that was due to him overcompensating), as well as the blonde, in his case. The Uchiha was riddled with senbon making it difficult for him to move with out pain shooting up and down his body. Just as things got desperate, he felt a pain in his eyes and things became sharper and clearer and his opponent appeared to slow down. As Haku made another jump to a different mirror she felt something grab her leg and saw her opponent had a hold of her ankle, his irises now red with a hollow circle around the pupil and a tomoe connected the circle. She twisted to kick the Uchiha in the face, but found herself flung out of the dome and against a one of the posts of the bridge. Pleased with his success Sasuke fainted as the ice disappeared, unaware of a larger battle that was taking place.

* * *

Zabuza believing he won attacked an opening in Naruto's last attack and found his arm going limp. He swung with his other hand that still gripped his sword, he tried again to the same result and his sword dropped embedding itself into the wood of the bridge. Naruto didn't know what had happened as he saw Zabuza drop his weapon and realized his arms were paralyzed due to several large gouges that severed the nerves in his shoulders from the rest of his arms. Soon after that he was knocked unconscious falling face forward with an audible thud.

He looked around to find out who crippled his opponent and then rendered him unconscious and saw standing not far away from the two of them was a seventeen-year-old girl. She had long red russet/lust-colored hair that was pulled up into an elegant topknot on the top of her head and a bang came down from the top of her head and covered her right eye. Her eyes were a beautiful jade green, a small nose and beautiful lips with blue lipstick on them, all of which were perfect for her face. She also had on a full body fishnet suit and over it she wore what appeared to be a blue, one-piece garment with a simple, silver, wave-shaped trim that hugged her hourglass body and showed off her flawless Alabaster/cream-colored skin and sexy legs. The garb left her shoulders bare and exposed an ample amount of cleavage and the top of her breasts and the hem stopped short of her knees. Around her neck was a headband with the symbol for Kiri/mist.

Naruto was about to attack her when she held her hands up as if either saying, in a pathetic way, touchdown or she didn't want to fight. He stared into her eyes, ignoring her body, trying to see what her intentions were.

"Why?" he asked

"Why what?" she asked with a serene voice

"Why did you cripple him? He was my opponent, not yours." Said Naruto in a controlled voice

"He was my responsibility," she said, "I can't exactly forgive defectors who run away from my village."

"So what are you a hunter-nin?" asked Naruto confused

"No," said the girl standing up straight emitting an aura of authority, "I am Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure."

Naruto was completely dumbfounded, a Kage here, people like them had no business hunting down rouges. He stared at her face, and she stared back a perplexed expression on her face as if wondering about something.

"Is something wrong?" asked Naruto and the Mizukage at the same time both blushed and looked away.

"You first," said Naruto

"Why aren't you staring at my body like all the other men?" asked Mei getting her self under control

"I live by a somewhat chivalrous code of honor," said Naruto calmly focusing back onto her face, "I'm not a pervert like all the others and some women I know are rather strong individuals and taught me to respect females and taught me the hard way to be a gentleman."

"So if I tried to tempt you," said Mei slowly, "I would have no effect on you?"

"Nope," said Naruto blushing again and looking away, "and on a whim I can ignore a woman body even if she stood in front of me without any clothes on."

"Funny," said a voice not to far from them, "she would look a lot better with out any clothes on as would Zabuza's apprentice."

* * *

Everyone turned, as the mist faded, to see a rather squat little man and an army of thugs at his back, their numbers in the dozens to hundreds. Naruto prepped his materia concentrating his mako energy and chakra into them, he held Masamune at the ready, Mei doing something similar by pulling out a blue, six-and-a-half foot katana, the blade was colored blue with a wave like pattern adorning the blade.

"Gato of the Gato Corporation?" asked Naruto

"The very same," said the short man, "now hand over the bridge builder, Zabuza and all the women here."

"May I ask why before I kill you?" asked Naruto sounding conversational, "since you obviously ignored my warning"

Gato laughed a rather sickly laugh that would make anyone feel sick, "kill me you look like an inexperienced brat who only knows how to pose and I learned there was a weak looking woman here and now I see three; but I digress I'll kill the two men and after some training I'll be turning the women here into my personal slaves to be at my beck and call as well as serve my every desire including…"

A kunai passed dangerously close to his ear killing one of the thugs that was unfortunately in the way. Naruto's arm was outstretched staying the way it was after he threw the kunai.

"Now that I know what kind of sick monster you are," said Naruto in a venomous passive voice a black/red aura enveloping him, "it makes me want to kill you more, **Kiton; transcendent Kyuubi no Kitsune (1).**"

* * *

The aura disappeared and standing where he once stood was a five-foot-tall fox with nine tails, with blazing, pure-white fur. On the lower half of its legs it wore dark-grey/blue enameled bracers with red highlights in the shape of stylized wolf heads. It had Naruto's eyes only the glow wasn't there instead they held a darkness that made them appear as if they were holding an evil glint. Centimeters above its back Masamune hover held there by an invisible force and it was matched the ring of amethyst-colored, tomoe-shaped beads (four-inches in size) around its neck.

Raising a very human-like hand the fox pointed to the unconscious swordsman and said, "**Full Cure.**"

Zabuza was wrapped in a cocoon of green and he was brought to his feet fully healed, he pulled his sword from the wood of the bridge he saw Naruto's new form with confusion until he saw the similarity in the eyes.

"Heh, guess that name was for show." Said the rouge settling into a fighting stance

"**Oh it gets better,**" said the fox Naruto pointing, as Gato retreated behind his army ordering them to kill, "**Contain.**"

Gato's army froze as if some invisible had stripped them of the ability to move, but Naruto wasn't finished, he aimed his arm two the three of them and said, "**Shield.**"

Mei and Zabuza felt as if them were wrapped in a some kind of energy, they stared at him as he turned his head and said, "**it's a special energy field that will protect you from physical harm and any elemental jutsu, lets go that technique I used on them won't last long.**"

The three then charged cutting through Gato's army like a blade through grass (cliché not intended). While the two mist ninjas dealt with the army Naruto caught the caught the spineless coward by the back of his clothes. He began to thrash around, flinging the man in every direction possible before he threw him high into the air before he was impaled on Zabuza's sword. Zabuza kicked the dead man off his bloody sword wiping on the dead man's clothes.

"Well, well I wasn't expecting the Mizukage to trouble herself with a rogue like me," said the rogue, "or is there some other reason why you're here."

"I want to offer you a proposition," said Mei, "come back to Kiri and I'll grant you a full pardon and you're apprentice may come back as well, I'll give you whatever position you wish and immunity for as limited time; all I ask is that you come back, I won't force you and you'll have to finish your little death match with the blonde honyou."

* * *

Zabuza looked at the blonde (who transformed back, ears and tails gone as well) with a wary expression on whatever amount of face that was visible. He turned to the redhead kage and said, "Fine, the position I want is an ANBU captain position and one of your personal guard and that my apprentice becomes my official daughter and a hunter-nin, I trust you don't have that anti-Kekkei Genkai policy in effect anymore."

"When the previous Mizukage died," said Mei calmly but sounded defensive, "I made sure it was scrapped immediately, because like your daughter and the blonde I too have a Kekkei Genkai."

"How'd you know?" asked Naruto a look of shock on his face (it's obviously fake)

"I've seen a number of unique abilities before," said Mei, "but yours and the girl's takes the cake."

"Thank you," said Naruto bowing slightly, "if I may ask for your permission I wish to see if my teammates are okay."

"We're fine dobe," said Sasuke as he limped forward, Sakura holding him and the semi-conscious Haku up, Tazuna, and Kyuubi (in mini-single tail form) following, "all minor or no injures, except me being turned into a pincushion, other than that nothing."

"Sorry for that," said Naruto walking over to the injured ninja raised his arm and said, "**Full Cure.**"

* * *

Like what happened to Zabuza the two were cocooned in green light and when it faded both were healed as if nothing had happened. Everyone was stunned by this and was shocked even further when the fox that accompanied Sakura and Tazuna faded into a red mist and was absorbed back into the materia in his arm. All eyes were on Naruto who stated back looking perplexed before realizing…

"It's my Kekkei Genkai," said the blonde shrugging, "it grants me the ability to use all the elements and harness an energy called mako."

"It's certainly impressive," said Mei a hungry look in her eyes as she stared at the blonde, "wish I had some thing like that."

"I'm afraid I'm the only one that can use it," said Naruto, "I was born with it for some reason and my mom's own blood line."

"Your mother had a blood line?" asked Kakashi, "I didn't think that she had one."

"Because it's a rare one that's next to extinct," said Naruto, "it was said to the predecessor of both the Byakugan and the Sharingan, the Seiongan (2)."

"What!" shouted the ninja there causing the blonde to cover his sensitive ears

"What's your problem?" he demanded in an exasperated voice, "I can hear just fine… thanks."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Kakashi

"I didn't know about it until I was ten," said Naruto, "by then I was too busy training with my teachers to even notice it activating."

"I'm sure this is good and all," said Tazuna suddenly, "but if you don't mind I have a bridge to finish and I may need some help to complete it."

* * *

For the next two weeks everyone, including Mei for some reason, helped complete the bridge. As the group was preparing to leave Mei had one last thing to say to Naruto.

"I'll be stopping by Konoha for a while and I have a small gift for you when I come," she whispered in his ear and then to kissing him on the lips, "and you'll probably need it."

"I'll be waiting." Naruto whispered back slipping a scroll into a pouch she was carrying

"Hey kid," said Zabuza brusquely holding out a hand, "I'll be visiting as well to finish what we started, and take back my pride as a swordsman."

"Anytime, anywhere that's convenient Zabuza-san," said Naruto taking the swordsman hand, "count on it."

Haku gave him a quick little hug saying, "I hope to see you again soon Naruto."

"Same here Haku-chan," said Naruto, "and be sure to keep your father on a short leash so he doesn't get into any trouble."

With that the Ninja went their separate ways; Mei's was directed to Kiri, while Naruto's was bound for Konoha… bound for home.

* * *

**I see a budding romance do you?**

**We'll next time we'll be moving into the border between now and the chunin exams**

**I'll update again as soon as possible**

* * *

**Library**

(1)- **Demon style: Transcendent Nine-tailed fox **– since Naruto is now a Honyou (half-demon) of course he would be able to use demonic chakra with out it hurting him and this transform him into an incarnation of Kyuubi before she was sealed and before turned into a materia summon only this form is not as large and can the size can be adjusted accordingly to the situation.

(2)- **The Seiongan (Serenity-eye)**: a practically extinct Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai, that was said to be the origin of the Byakugan and the Sharingan; its capabilities are a mystery but some would guess that it has the key and vital aspects of both bloodlines minus the weaknesses. Possibility of the Mangekyo abilities minus of encroaching blindness: undetermined.


	6. Precursor to the Exams and the Storm

**Welcome back**

**This time we are going into the arc of the chunin exams**

**and we'll see a side of Naruto when someone snoops into his skills**

**Here is chapter 5 of Final Fantasy: White Fox**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Precursor to the Exams and the Storm**

**

* * *

- Last time**

For the next two weeks everyone, including Mei for some reason, helped complete the bridge. As the group was preparing to leave Mei had one last thing to say to Naruto.

"I'll be stopping by Konoha for a while and I have a small gift for you when I come," she whispered kissing him on the lips, "and you'll probably need it."

"I'll be waiting." Naruto whispered back

"Hey kid," said Zabuza brusquely holding out a hand, "I'll be visiting as well to finish what we started, and take back my pride as a swordsman."

"Anytime, anywhere that's convenient Zabuza-san," said Naruto taking the swordsman hand, "count on it."

Haku gave him a quick peck on the check saying, "I hope to see you again soon Naruto-kun."

"Same here Haku-chan," said Naruto, "and be sure to keep your father on a short leash so he doesn't get into any trouble."

With that the Ninja went their separate ways; Mei's was directed to Kiri, while Naruto's was bound for Konoha… bound for home.

**

* * *

- Konoha after getting back**

Naruto was in the midst of his latest project, which was finding a new way to escape Sasuke and Sakura, which to his displeasure, were beginning to learn learning. Naruto began to get more creative pulling out all the stops he had, at the start a simple henged into his seven-year-old self (with some alterations) was enough until they tricked Hinata into helping. Naruto then had to ask Kyuubi and Jenova (promising them special massages if they actually held up their end) to help while creating enough clones to blanket the village under various disguises. Naruto decided to do something against his better judgment and asked Hinata out on a date breaking his training schedule. While Hinata was on cloud nine about it, Naruto had to be even craftier than his teammates, by convincing her that they wish to sabotage him in his training.

Finding it better to just trust Hinata, than continue deceiving her, Naruto brought her to his private training ground. Naruto found it oddly comforting to be around Hinata, recalling from a past conversation with cloud about Hinata reminding him of a girl named Aeris, only she wasn't as shy as the Hyuga heiress. Naruto soon found that part of his training coincided with Hinata's and decided to teacher her some of what he knew, he even helped her create some new moves for her clans Juken style.

A week later and during the same routine of cat and mouse with Sakura and Sasuke, he gave the two the slip. He was about to sneak away when he saw something really out of the ordinary, a square box with holes in it and in a fail imitation of a rock. He walked over to the box and knocked it over, "Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon rocks aren't square or box-like they are supposed to have bumps and curves." Said the blonde revealing three children under it.

"Okay boss we'll do better next time." Said the girl, Moegi

"Don't go making promises you can't keep," said Naruto with a slight smile, "so what did you guys want?"

"Playing ninja with a bunch of kids," said a voice behind Naruto who sigh and turned to see Sakura, "I thought you were going to be training?"

"I was but you and Uchiha-teme keeping screwing up my schedule." Naruto shot back coldly making Sakura flinch

"Hey boss," said Konohamaru, "what do you mean the forehead girl keeps screwing up you training."

* * *

Naruto had to push the kid out of the way as a kunai went flying and Naruto was just about to retaliate when he heard someone cursing overhead. Standing the tree near them was a boy and a girl, the boy dress in black covering most of his body leaving only his face and his fingers bare. The girl had four short blonde pigtails and was dressed in a light-purple garment with fishnet protection around her shoulders and her thighs, and black high-heal sandals.

"Calm down Kankuro," said the girl, "good grieve getting worked up over a scratch."

"Shut it Temari," said the boy jumping down and begun reaching for Konohamaru, "heads are going to roll…" Kankuro found the tip of a sword at his throat as the children make themselves scarce.

"How about you listen to the pretty lady instead of yourself," said Naruto causing the blonde girl to blush, "how about introducing me to your third member and Uchiha-teme show yourself I know your two are there."

Sasuke dropped from another tree a scowl on his face while a red-haired boy appeared just next to Kankuro.

* * *

"First off… Temari-san was it?" asked Naruto and the blonde girl nodded, "since you seem to be the most level headed care to explain why three Suna genin are here in Konoha?"

"We are here for the Chunin Exams," said Temari blushing even deeper from the compliment, "and Konoha is hosting them in a couple weeks."

"That explains it." Said Naruto letting Masamune disappear

"What are the Chunin Exams?" asked Sakura

"The Chunin Exams are biannual exams for genin who wish to be promoted to Chunin the next rank in the Ninja order and the next step in responsibility," said Naruto, "chunin can command other genin and are supposed to have high tactical prowess and leadership skills."

"You… the blonde and the black hair… what are you names?" asked the red head Suna ninja

"Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto, "yours."

"My name is Gaara of the desert," said the sand ninja in a monotone, "I'll be seeing you later in the exams."

With that the sand ninjas disappeared and team 7 left and three more ninja appeared they had witnessed the conversation, between the two teams.

* * *

"What do you think?" asked the only girl on the team

"The blonde, Black hair, and one with the gourde could be troublesome," said the leader who was wrapped in bandages, "best to keep watch over them."

A wave of killing intent rolled over them and they turned to see the blonde behind them a calculating look on his face Masamune in hand poised to strike, "I trust you are not planning something," he said, "care to tell me you names?"

"Why should we?" Demanded the leader trying to look brave

"Because I got behind you and could have easily killed you," said Naruto, "I'm sparing you know because of the exams, mess with me or my team in any way, shape or form and I won't so merciful as of now; so names?"

"Dosu Kinuta." Said the bandaged leader

"Zaku Abumi." Said the black haired boy of the group

"Kin Tsuchi." Said the girl

"Golden, eh? Pretty name…" said the blonde increasing the pressure of his killing intent to emphasize his point, "you three already know mine so I'll say this only once again leave my team be or you won't live to regret it."

The three nodded hurriedly as the blonde disappeared in a cloud of smoke… a Kagebushin.

* * *

The very next day Kakashi recommended them for the exams and Naruto signed up instantly, he knew Sasuke would do the same seeing as Sasuke thought he could test himself against Naruto's abilities and Sakura would do it just to get Sasuke's affection. As soon as he signed his form he was gone in flash of light causing Sasuke and Sakura to wonder how he did that or what was that while Kakashi was wondering how he got a hold of 'that' jutsu.

Naruto had just finished his meditation when Hinata arrived through a teleportation seal he designed so the teme and pink banshee didn't use her to find his secret training ground.

"I take it you heard," said Naruto drying off, "or you wanted to learn some new jutsu."

"Are you entering Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata (and yes while training she got rid of the stutter)

"Yes," said Naruto summoning Masamune, "I'm getting sick and tired of being around Haruno and Uchiha-teme and plus I've got a hunch that Kakashi-sensei is going to start playing favorites when it comes to training. Not only that it'll give me a chance to take on solo missions or team up with people I actually care about or get along with."

"Do you dislike your team that much?" asked Hinata

"I don't dislike them," said Naruto, "that'd be a mild way of putting an understatement to how much my detest of them is the level varying on the person."

"That's cold even for you Naru-kun," said a voice and Hinata turned to see Kyuubi (human form, minus fox features), "yes, the Uchiha was some issues that are self-destructive but you used to like Haruno, Kakashi I could care less."

"Yeah I had my eyes opened to the real Sakura since I was eight," said Naruto his fox features appearing due to his anger surprising Hinata, "and plus I began to see the Uchiha as the arrogant scumbags they are, the only one that I don't hate is Itachi since he helped me a lot before the massacre."

"Naruto what happened to you?" asked Hinata pointing to the ears and tails and turned to Kyuubi, "and who's she?"

"Oh I never got to introduce you," said Naruto calming down his ears and tails fading, "Hinata this is the former biju, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kyuubi no Kitsune this is Hinata Hyuga, a dear friend of mine."

"Pleasure." Said Kyuubi shaking the girls hand

"Likewise." said Hinata apprehensively

* * *

Naruto at some length, while continuing with his training, explained what happened when he was seven and how he became the way he was even went as far to demonstrate his fox transformation. To his surprise Hinata didn't react the way he had expected whenever someone knew he was a jinchuriki, she instead embraced him while saying she didn't care because he was himself.

As a way of saying thank you, Naruto gave Hinata a pair of Emei Piercers saying he was going to sell them to his business partners (Tenten and her dad), but thought that she might needed them more. Naruto then taught her how to use them including their special power when chakra was introduced. Hinata soon left the same way she arrived saying it was almost her curfew and it'd take too long to get home if she walked. Naruto followed her example dragging Kyuubi with him, although she was getting her kicks with the attention. When they got home they had dinner with Jenova, and during that time Naruto and the girls discussed the chunin exams.

* * *

"This could be a problem," said Jenova, "anything could happen, if you were by you're self it'd be a synch, but to carry around dead weight like that…"

There was a long pause until Naruto said, "I have a thought... tell me your thinking it too."

"No!" said Jenova firmly; "releasing the seal would be a waste of the time it took to put them there."

"Who said anything about releasing it," said Naruto, "It was set to slowly do that itself, I'm thinking of loosening it for the exams and then setting it straight again until I've fully matured."

"If we accelerate it, it'll do more harm then good," said Jenova, "plus the recoil would cause the geo-stigma to take hold and I doubt your demonic healing abilities would be able to purge it, if that happened."

"All I'm asking is that we let it slip by one to two percent," said Naruto, "it'd should keep me within the seals protections and plus unlike the Shiki fujin seal it's not so easily damaged."

"The only way your going to loosen that seal is if you asked Jiraiya of the Sannin to do it," said Jenova, "and the odds are of him coming back at the start of the exams are slim at the least."

* * *

Deciding this was a losing battle Naruto let the subject drop, and he awoke early and equipped his best weapons (including Masamune obviously) and items, a sense of foreboding stabbing at him like a kunai in an open wound making it worse.

He arrived at the designated building and saw his team and he joined them after a run in with team Gai, consisting of the dead-last of last year Rock Lee, Hinata's cousin Neji the rookie of the year same time as Lee, and Tenten who told Naruto about the excellent sale for that sword he made. By the time Tenten had finished recounting the different times Naruto sold a number of weapons he had made, the Rookie Nine had gather around all wide eyed that Naruto could make such high-quality weapons.

"How do you do it?" asked Kiba who among the others weren't convinced despite Tenten's high praise.

"Same thing I keep tell Tenten-chan here," said Naruto causing the girl to blush at the change in address, "it's a trade secret I wouldn't give it away even if I met someone better at the craft than me."

"What do mean by that?" asked Shikamaru, "you use some kind of jutsu to craft the weapons."

"That's for me to know and you guy's to find out." Said Naruto curiosity gripping at his friends and fellow genin

"Hey kids keep it down," said a voice, "screaming like schoolgirls this ain't a picnic you know."

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Ino indignant at the comment

"The name's, Kabuto Yakushi," said the silver haired boy that approached, "you guy's are rookies right."

"Um... Kabuto-san..." said Sakura, "is this you second time?"

"Nope seventh," said Kabuto, "the exam is held twice a year so this would be my fourth year to try."

"So this means you know a lot about the exam?" said Sakura

"Naturally," said Kabuto pulling out a deck of cards, "and since you guys are rookies I'll share my ninja info cards."

"Ninja info cards?" said Ino

* * *

Kabuto nodded, ""They are basically cards that have information burned on them with chakra. I have four years of information…. over 200 cards." He drew a card that appeared blank as he said, "They might appear blank, but to open the info on the cards…is to use your chakra and they only respond to your chakra only."

He demonstrated and a graph appeared on the card, "Wow, it's an easy to read graph, what kind of card is this."

"This one shows the number of teams taking the exam and break down of which countries they hail from."

Naruto took a quick glance thinking, 'there's a total of 10 teams from Suna, 7 from Ame/rain, 2 from Grass, 29 from Konoha, and 1 from Oto."

"Got any info on certain individuals?" asked Sasuke

"Oh? Got some people in mind?" said Kabuto, "of course… mind you, the info is not perfect but I have it so who do you want to get the dirt on?"

"Rock Lee," said Sasuke going over the names in his head, "Gaara no Sabaku… and Naruto Uzumaki."

The last name made everyone to look at the black haired boy before glancing at the former sun-kissed blonde.

'Why's he worried about Naruto' thought Kiba and so did some of the others

* * *

Kabuto said, "You know their names, then this should be easy." Kabuto drew three cards and Sasuke said, "Show me." Kabuto said, "Ok, first is Rock Lee, he is a year older than you guys and has completed 24 D-rank and 14 C-rank missions. Sensei is Might Gai, Specializes in taijutsu and has greatly improved over the year, but he has seems to have no ninjutsu or genjutsu what so ever. Last year he gained attention as a new genin, but didn't participate in the last exam. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

Kabuto drew the second card, "Next is Sabaku no Gaara, there is not a lot of information on him since he is new and a foreigner. He has completed 9 C-rank missions, a B-rank and….wow, 7 A-rank. It has been said that from all of his missions, he has come back from every single one without a scratch."

Kabuto drew the last card, "Finally is Naruto Uzumaki… are you serious? He has completed 22 D-rank, 1 B-rank, and 1 A-rank… and goes by the nickname Shi…"

* * *

Before Kabuto could continue there was a small snap and the card was set ablaze, everyone turned to look at Naruto who had an innocent look on his face as he looked around his hand hanging limply by his sides, smirking inside his mind.

"Oh well, Kami knows what ever info was on that card," said Naruto shrugged, "If you're wondering the B-rank was a small solo for taking out a group of bandits not far from the village."

The rest of the rookie nine didn't have time to look shocked when a voice said, "Alright maggots shut up!" said a voice and all turned to see a man with a lot of scars and wearing a black trench coat over some regular attire, "thanks for waiting, my names Ibiki Morino, first examiner of the Chunin Exams."

'Ibiki Morino, the brain surgeon….' thought Naruto, 'this could be interesting."

"This way," said Ibiki motioning for the Genin to follow to a large class room like setting and after the genin sat down in their assigned seats, "first rule of the exam… no fighting unless given permission by your examiners, even if I give you permission killing won't be tolerated… fail to follow the rules your disqualified immediately, do I make myself clear."

Most nodded their head, but Naruto simply smiled and gave a small salute to Ibiki, the examiner noticed and smirked thinking, 'the kid who sent me the demon brothers, heh, heh… he's not affected by my intimidation methods… this kid's got guts.'

* * *

**First step into the thousand miles of the chunin exams**

**Who knows what may happen next**

**I'll update as soon as possible**

**see you next time - Silvdra-zero**


	7. Chunin exams: Snake versus Fox

**Naruto's suspicions about the exams are about to come reality**

**today we get to see more materia action and some more summons**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Chunin exams: Snake Summoner versus Fox Hanyou**

**

* * *

**

"Alright maggots shut up!" said a voice and all turned to see a man with a lot of scars and wearing a black trench coat over some regular attire, "thanks for waiting, my names Ibiki Morino, first examiner of the Chunin Exams."

'Ibiki Morino, the brain surgeon….' thought Naruto, 'this could be interesting."

"This way," said Ibiki motioning for the Genin to follow to a large class room like setting and after the genin sat down in their assigned seats, "first rule of the exam… no fighting unless given permission by your examiners, even if I give you permission killing won't be tolerated… fail to follow the rules your disqualified immediately, do I make myself clear."

Most nodded their head, but Naruto simply smiled and gave a small salute to Ibiki, the examiner noticed and smirked thinking, 'the kid who sent me the demon brothers, heh, heh… he's not affected by my intimidation methods… this kid's got guts.'

* * *

Ibiki continued to smirk as he said, "to start off the first part of the exams is a written test, the second is pretty much the king of survival test, and the third and final is to test your skills in combat to see if you're fit to be chunin."

All the genin nodded and Ibiki grinned viciously, "So for my part of the exam you are given ten points, one point for each question, miss one… and you get the other nine correct you get nine points… also I will give you the last question verbally answer it wrong and you fail. If we see you cheating you lose two points and if lose all your point that person and their team are disqualified and will have to try again in half a year…no exceptions."

'WHAT!' thought most of the genin except Naruto who smirked after hiding in under a fake look of concern and thought 'so this is why he's the king of torture and interrogation.'

Ibiki started the test, using his chakra to write the question on the board (simple but effective way of writing during lectures less strain on the arm.) and soon the sound of scrabbling pencils filled the room. Naruto knew his teammates Sakura had enough book smarts to fill a library the size of a library and Sasuke was going to bum the answers off the other participants' with his Sharingan. With his other senses he saw that the two Hyugas were using their Byakugan and he noticed Tenten using mirrors to get the answers for her and Lee. Using most of his photographic memory and his Seiongan (which he covered with a seal-less genjutsu) to find the correct answers and finished before the others. He pulled out his sound filter tags, applied them to his ears and took a small meditative nap. He awoke when he heard Ibiki say that time was up, and he pulled the tags away from his ears.

"It's time for the final question," said Ibiki smirking, "who wants to give up?"

A number of genin began to leave and till it was almost empty until Naruto started to chuckle Ibiki was curious, "something funny, Uzumaki?"

"There is actually…" said Naruto, "I can't believe those dummies fell for a trick like that, it was so obvious."

"What do you mean?" asked Temari

Naruto said, "Ibiki-san wanted us to cheat…. if you remember correctly in the Academy, you get caught for cheating, you get a zero and kicked out of the room, but he gave us 5 chances to cheat. Basically you could have cheated on one of the chunin here in the open and if you got all of your questions, you just have 8 points left over. Ninja supposed to cheat? We all use deception as a tool and hiding in the shadows for Pete's sake. Since when do ninja follow rules?"

Ibiki started to laugh, "You are good, Uzumaki…. very good, Nice job keeping quiet."

Naruto said, "Anytime."

Sakura said, "Wait a minute, Naruto, you were in on this."

Naruto said, "If you mean that Ibiki told me about his plan, then no…I signal him during the exam since I figured it out after he said the cheating rule…I kept quiet because there were some weaklings during this exam, the ones that are left here…have basically passed the first phase of the exam. All of us who are taking the exams now have been put in the places of a chunin. A chunin is a leader and must take risks that may endanger his own life…even with information in his head…. there are also things that you can't avoid and must take action regardless if your life was in danger. I know…. since I first tried to convince Zabuza Momochi to leave a pointless job with his dignity, he took the risk by fighting against me even though he pretty much lost the first time. That is the ability of a chunin…. to be courageous and survive against any hardship."

Ibiki said, "Spoken like a true leader, Uzumaki. I believe that you will go far in this exam, and I haven't thanked you yet for sending a couple distinguished rogues"

Naruto said, "Your welcome, Ibiki-san, found anything good?"

"Not much…" was all Ibiki could say before a kunai came crashing through the window and embedding itself into the wall a banner tied to it 'Oh no not her' he thought as he read the banner 'ANKO RULES' as a women in her late teens/early twenties landed next to the banner. She was dressed in a fishnet suit that was covered by a light brown trench coat/jacket and a light amethyst short skirt, while her high heel sandals very the darkest navy.

* * *

She turned to Ibiki (who emerged from behind the banner) and gave him a two finger mock salute saying, "Yo, is it my turn with the brats yet?"

Ibiki gave a small glare and grumbled, "Bad timing as usual, you're early…"

Anko looked a small bit embarrassed but saw the people there and, "you're one to talk you have about 72 brats left."

"Blame the kid," Ibiki said pointing to Naruto

Anko peered around the man and saw whom he was pointing to, "YOU!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at the blonde

"Yo," Said Naruto nonchalantly as the genin there began took look back and forth between the two, "it's been a while."

Anko stood there gapping at the blonde and then a hungry expression crossed her face, "So Mr. Peep-and-run, we meet again," said the special Jonin and then a confused look replaced the hungry one, "hey were are the..."

"Careful Siren-chan…" said Naruto in cryptic and cool manner, "give away my secrets and I'll give away yours…"

"You wouldn't!" said a shocked Anko blushing furiously

"Wouldn't I?" said Naruto passively with a blank face easily unnerving the Special Jonin

"Any way!" said Ibiki interrupting, "this is the second examiner Anko Mitarashi… so shut up and follow her to the next area of the exam, NOW!"

**

* * *

- Outside Area 44 'The Forest of Death'**

Anko stood before the and begun to address them, "Welcome to the second stage of the exam, Area 44 also known as 'The Forest of Death'."

"Doesn't seem that scary." Said Naruto

"Oh we got us a rather cheeky one," said Anko as a kunai went flying and Naruto caught it and Anko appeared right behind him, "and it's that kind that tends to dies first."

"Are you sure? You should check your racing little heart," said Naruto the kunai he caught inches from her breast directly over her heart, "we cheeky ones tend to back up what we say, when we know we can… I suggest you be careful Anko-chan you're way too damn hot to die in any situation, even this one, i was hoping of getting to know you better."

Anko blushed while the Rookie nine and the other Konoha genin thought 'is he flirting with her?'

* * *

Anko regained her composure, "Well, then before we start the exam, you have to sign these papers…there will be deaths in this one and if you don't sign these, it will be my responsibility. I am going to explain the test, and then you can sign them. After that, each team will check in at that booth behind me."

She handed Naruto the waiver forms and he passed them out as she said, "Simply put…you will attempt the ultimate survival test. First, I will explain the area…. there are 44 gates exactly and there is a forest, a river and a tower in the center. Each gate is exactly 10 km away from each other. During the survival test in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using the weapons and jutsu that you have, you will compete in a no rules scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls 'heaven' and 'earth' since there are 24 teams here, half will get heaven and the other will get earth. To pass this test…. you must reach the tower with both scrolls."

Sakura muttered, "So half of the teams will definitely fail because of this requirement."

Anko said, "There also is a time limit, the test will last for five days…"

Ino shouted, "Five days?"

Choji said, "What about food?"

Naruto chuckled, 'Choji, always thinking with his stomach.' He thought as he ran a mental checklist over his gear and items as he

Anko said, "You are on your own…. the forest is filled with food, you just have to watch out for the many dangers and 12 teams passing is not likely. As the days progress, the time to rest is shorter and the distance to the goal is farther, plus the area is filled with enemies, you will not get that much sleep. So you can fail not only for losing the scroll, but the harshness of the course."

She smiled, "Now let's talk about what will disqualify you…first, those who don't make to the tower within the 120 hour time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or have their teammate killed. As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle of the exam, so if you are going to be a pussy, don't sign those papers. You will be in the forest for five days and also you can't look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

Shikamaru asked, "What happens if you do?"

Anko said, "Why spoil the surprise when you can dare to find out yourselves? Chunin are asked to handle classified information, this is to test your trustworthiness. That is it, exchange your 3 forms for your scroll, and then choose a gate to get ready for the start."

Naruto smirked as he already signed his on the spot while Anko was explaining the rules. Anko said, "Oh, and a final word of advice…. just don't die."

Naruto said, "That was three."

Anko smiled sweetly, "Quite the smartass, aren't you?"

Naruto said, "I could say the same for you."

He returned the same smile to her and the genin were sweating at the pressure between the Special Jonin and Mysterious Genin, known by select few, as The White Fox. 30 minutes later, every team went through their specified gates, each team with a different scroll; team 7 had a Heaven Scroll.

* * *

**Gate 1: team 8 – **"we'll wait for a team and ambush them." Said Shino; "alright lets get to it!" said Kiba as Akamaru yipped his agreement

**Gate 2: team 10 – **"we'll look for the weakest team."

Choji then stated, "So that means we go after Naruto, I'm game."

"Hang on Choji," said Ino, "after that little display with Mitarashi-san, I think Naruto isn't as weak as we used to believe and plus I noticed he set that card on fire as if he was hiding something that wasn't anyone's business but his."

"So Naruto's out." said Shikamaru as his team begun to think up something else.

**Gate 3: team Gai – **"Just head for the tower," said Neji, "we'll run into what we need along the way."

Tenten and Lee nodded going over their equipment before the signal to start

(A/N: I don't exactly care about the other teams so I'll skip them.)

**Gate 6: team 7 –** "So what's the plan?" Sasuke shot at Naruto Sakura looking expectantly at him

"Why are you asking me?" asked Naruto

"Because we are trusting you now," said Sasuke, "and that plan you did to take down Kakashi during the bell test was unexpected and you seem to be an expert on that."

"I don't know whether to take that last part as a compliment or an insult," said Naruto coolly, "but I'm willing to give it a try, so we make a beeline for the tower and we take down anyone decides to take us on… and so you know I trust you guys too, because you guys are gifted in what you do best, but I didn't say anything in case it compromises our teamwork."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Sakura, "and Sasuke-kun might not admit it but as a team we do what we can to help each other with our goals."

"And that includes life long plans teme," said Naruto with a trademark grin as the signal sounded, "if we make it through this I'll help with your goal first before accomplishing my dream."

* * *

Sasuke was stunned by the promise Naruto made and his rather dark attitude was suddenly replaced with confusion. Naruto's team had covered almost half the distance when Naruto stopped, "I've got some business to take care of," said Naruto as he ran off in a different direction there should be clearing up ahead with a giant stump in the middle it's been hollowed out at the top and is easily defended."

Naruto found a spot and focused on his summon materia, "**Run, Carbuncle (1).**" A small blue/grey/green creature like a cross between a fox and a kangaroo with a sizable ruby set into its forehead appeared from a hole in the ground that wasn't there before. Naruto used a small jutsu that gave the creature access to his Seiongan while Naruto watched through its eyes and asked it to keep watch. Naruto was about done relieving himself when he/Carbuncle caught sight of someone fast approaching.

'Can't a guy get a few minutes to himself?' thought Naruto as he recalled Carbuncle to its materia.

The Ame ninja got in close to his target and just when he grabbed the blonde thinking 'got ya' POOF the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke 'A clone' thought the ninja as he felt a kunai tip pressed lightly against the back of his neck.

"I learned from a really young age not to let my guard down," said Naruto, "I'll be taking that scroll while you take a nap, nighty-night."

* * *

Naruto flipped the kunai around and drove the ring at the other end of grip into the base of the skull rendering the ninja unconscious. Naruto arrived at the clearing he told his teammates he quickly set up some traps designed to disable opponents that got to close by dropping or launching some nin-leeches on them.

Sasuke and Sakura were keeping a discreet vigil when the caught sight of Naruto setting up the traps. Once he was done he ran up the side of the stump and dropped down next to them holding up what looked like…

"Where did you get an Earth Scroll?" asked Sakura

Naruto told them of his encounter with the Ame-nin and they decided to get moving before the crack of dawn the next morning, Naruto volunteering to keep watch. The team slept lightly barely waking from the sounds the forest made punctured by what sounded like screams. Sakura and Sasuke awoke and saw that Naruto was watching them his noise filter tags applied to his ears as if listening for the sounds that were out of the ordinary a small smirk on his face. The two looked and saw that Naruto had taken the liberty, while they were sleeping, to move them close together and arrange them to look like a couple sleeping in each others arms. Little did they know that Naruto had a special materia for capturing, storing and projecting images, labeling his current masterpiece 'ninja couple camping' and wondering how much he'd get if he used it as black mail material.

Sasuke, like Sakura was blushing furiously, and was ready to kill while Sakura pulled a Hinata and fainted from contact, Sasuke had to carry her on his back until she recovered her wits thus preventing him from trying to get revenge on Naruto. Team 7 was almost at the home stretch when a giant snake intercepted them. As the giant serpent circled a woman appeared wearing the headband of a grass ninja clapping.

* * *

"I should applaud you on avoiding your enemies but I think this game of cat and mice is over," said the woman, "how about you hand over the scroll and no one gets hurt."

"**Shield… Reflect,**" said Naruto surrounding him and his teammates in invisible barriers, "I don't think so, Orochimaru… care to explain why you're here besides the Sharingan?"

The woman hissed before transforming into the S-ranked Missing-nin and one of the Sannin who was now laughing in a sick and sinister fashion, "Kukuku, now why do I have to tell you Naruto-kun…." Several Kunai buried itself into the tree outlining the Snake Sannin

"Refer to me in that manner…" said Naruto slowly intending on driving his point home, "and I'll kill you where ya stand."

"Big talk from a small fox." said Orochimaru laughing even harder now

"Since we're on the subject of foxes," said Naruto coolly killing intent rolling off causing the Snake summoner to stop laughing, "how about I introduce you some friends of mine and they, one them happens to be a fox, and they ain't as small as this garden snake you called up, **Roar, Kyuubi no Kitsune! Dance, Shiva!**"

* * *

Kyuubi loomed over the ninja in her full true form her mouth drawn into a snarl of pure contempt at the snake. Next to her was a being that some would refer to as the goddess of winter, ice, and snow. Shiva was as tall as Kyuubi her transparent blue body casting a cold shadow over those who stood in it. Her clothing consisted of a pair of thick strips of cloth that made an X-shaped cross over her breasts and a skirt that was long on the right side of her and short on the left.

The ice deity raised her hand forming a condensing sphere of ice, when it was complete she slammed it down freezing everything in a two kilometer radius while Kyuubi tore through the frozen forest killing the frozen, but still living, snake summon causing Orochimaru to retreat, Sasuke and Sakura throwing everything they got blindly into the shadows attempting to at least injure the missing-nin. Naruto had just called his materia summons back when he heard a scream of pain and saw Orochimaru his neck extended to ridiculous lengths had his fangs buried in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Naruto attempted to hack the Snake Sannin but he let go and vanished laughing like a maniac, until Naruto shot him with the Crimson Archer jutsu, earning several rather choice curses and a scream of pain 'yep that's going to leave a mark,' thought Naruto smugly ' I hope he dies from it'

Naruto rushed over to his fallen comrade and saw a blazing red mark branded into the spot where Orochimaru bit him. Not caring about what may happen next, Naruto revealed his fox features and begun crafting jutsu. As he flashed through the signs his hands began to glow an evil blood-red color. Once the seals were done he clapped his palms together, as if praying, and slammed his right hand to the mark shouting, "**Kiton; Daiguren Aoirotenpi Fuin! (2)**"

* * *

Sasuke screamed in even worse pain and then a light appeared blinding the pink haired genin for a brief moment. When her vision cleared she saw on Sasuke's neck three tomoe-symbols in circle surrounded by three circles connected to what looked like the Hyuga eight divination seal crossed with a lotus flower pattern.

"What did you do?" demanded Sakura

"I sealed that curse mark before it could fully embed itself into Uchiha's body and chakra system," said Naruto weakly, looking wiped out (ears and tails gone) quickly downing some soldier pills using his materia spell **Regen**, "it should render the mark harmless and if Uchiha unknowingly taps into the marks power it won't corrupt and/or consume him."

"What will happen if he taps into it?" asked Sakura

"It'll have the same effect as the Shiki Fujin when the Kyuubi was sealed inside me… only it doesn't have the draw backs," said Naruto sounding a bit stronger, "it'll purify the power adapting it into Uchiha's own chakra and feeding it into his reserves giving him a temporary boost, what it does I have no idea but I can tell ya that seal is next to impossible to release or destroy because it made with my mako energy and my unique and 'tweaked' chakra. In other words only me or another like me can break the seal, so Sasuke's safe."

"That's the first you've said my first name without adding teme." Said Sasuke weakly in a horse voice

"Don't get use to it Uchiha," said Naruto casting **Regen** on the black haired boy, "you're dead lucky the application of the seal didn't kill you."

This surprised both Sasuke and Sakura, both wanted to talk some more, but a look from the blond said that where they were wasn't the time or place. They made it to the tower without any more interference glad they left ground zero of the destruction Naruto summoned.

* * *

(1) I know, Carbuncle wasn't part of the Final Fantasy 7 world, but I couldn't resist I'm also planning on adding a few others from FF8 if it's at all possible other than that I'll be sticking to the original materia summons (give or take some details from the other games) from FF7.

(2) - **Kiton; Daiguren Aoirotenpi Fuin (Demon style: Grand Crimson Lotus, Blue Sun Seal: **A powerful sealing jutsu that rivals the Shiki Fujin and be used by only Naruto; the reason being it is created by the combination of jinchuriki-turned-biju-honyou chakra and mako energy. The appearance of the seal looks like three hollow circles connected by a fusion of the Hyuga eight trigrams/divination seals and a lotus flower pattern. The function of the seal is like the Shiki Fujin except what was sealed and who or what it was sealed to different effects so no one knows the results and if done to a human there are high odds of the seals application of killing the person on the receiving end.

* * *

**Oh terrific another cliff hanger sorry about that**

**I hope you like the little addition about Naruto shooting Orochimaru i know i did writing it**

**I'll update again soon and sorry for dropping this bombshell so late but just so you know that Naruto's harem will consist of 6 girls so i'll be taking the top three girls from the results and adding them to the three already included**

**see you next time - Silvdra-zero**


	8. Chunin exams: preliminary battles

**We are going to learn of the aftermath of the battle with Orochimaru**

**we are going to learn more about the seal he used although it may be a repeat**

**and we'll be seeing a familiar face or faces as there are going to be more than one**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Chunin exams: preliminary battles**

**

* * *

**

They made it to the tower without any more interference glad they left ground zero of the destruction Naruto summoned.

Once inside the tower, team 7 sat down resting from the hell they've been through outside. Naruto was panting a lot heavier than the others as looking sick and pale but other than that he would have passed a health test with flying colors. After a few minutes Sasuke and Sakura opened the scrolls on them was the Kanji for 'Human'. A quick shout from Naruto and the fact that the scrolls started to smoke the two ninjas dropped them and there was an explosion of smoke. A shape emerged from the cloud and when it finally cleared it revealed Iruka.

* * *

"Long time no see," said Iruka waving at the three, "congratulations on making it to the tower."

"Hey Iruka sensei," said Naruto casting another **Regen**, "it's been a while."

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Iruka looking concerned, "if you don't mind my saying so but you look like hell."

"I've been through there and back," said Naruto, "I have a message for Hokage-ji-san, the traitorous White Snake of Konoha has returned and he's after the only survivor of the massacre and has an alternative objective for Konoha."

Iruka paled at the message, "Oh this is not good," said Iruka, "I'll get your message to the Hokage straight away and before I forget you three can rest easy for the remainder of the time limit in the temporary housing for the examinees."

* * *

Team 7 got up and with some difficulty, for Naruto and Sasuke, bowed in the traditional respect of a teacher in things like martial arts. The moment Iruka left Naruto and Sasuke almost keeled over from the fatigue they were feeling and had to ask Sakura for help to get them to their rooms. After dropping off Sasuke in his room Sakura help Naruto to his bed she was about to say something but the moment Naruto's head touched the pillow he was out before Sakura could utter a syllable. For the next day and a half Naruto slept and nothing... and I Mean nothing could wake him up no matter what his teammates tried. When he did wake up he almost knocked them out, because they had him hanging over a really large pot full of lobsters, crabs, and crawdads and they had just dropped him, lucky for him at least he casted **Barrier** to protect him.

"Haruno-san, Uchiha," said Naruto in deadly cold causing the two of them to freeze in fear, "care to explain why you dropped me into a pot of crustaceans when I was sleeping for a good reason?"

"We wanted to talk to you," said Sakura getting a grip, "and we tried a number of ways to wake you up but it was like you were invincible to what ever we did."

"That's cause I am when I enter a cleansing coma," said Naruto, "my mind was so detached that I can't be influenced from an external influences."

"Cleansing coma," said Sasuke, "what's that?"

"It's a form of meditation that enabled a number of certain types monks to reach spiritual enlightenment, and it's a fail safe of mine," said Naruto stretching, "it allows the mind to think without the influence of emotions overriding any sense of logic and/or reason and it has the same effect as sleeping so when I awaken from the meditation I'm completely rested, and when I enter one whenever I suffer from chakra exhaustion and quickly recover the length of time that I'm in depends on how far I overdid it and that seal I used on that curse mark was one of those times."

"Can it do anything else?" asked Sakura, "like give you ideas for a transformation into a human avatar of the Kyuubi?"

"Nope," said Naruto, "if you want to ask Kyuubi you might want to ask directly."

"How?" asked Sasuke

"How about discussing it away from potentially prying ears," said Naruto, "I feel a little exposed in this kitchen."

* * *

Team 7 found a small room that seamed soundproof, but Naruto casted the materia spell, **Silence**, onto everything inside except his teammates. He then sat down and told the other two to do the same and told them like he told Hinata about his past and transformation. They sat there gaping at the blonde when he finished showing his hanyou form (he made his ears and tails appear), sat waiting for them to do the one thing he expected anyone to do. They didn't instead they acted… sympathetic… they were acting sympathetic to the former jinchuriki now that they know why he was different.

Now that they knew his secret Naruto made them swear a blood oath not to reveal unless he was dead or captured and the others didn't know why. With that Naruto disabled the materia spell on the room and they exited, they found a large training suitable for Naruto's purposes, the others didn't know until…

"Hey dobe," said Sasuke suddenly, "why are we here?"

"Call it an experiment and this is the lab it's done in," said Naruto, "the seal I applied to your curse mark has pretty much the same effect as the Shiki fujin only difference is it was made with mako and demon chakra and has stronger purifying effect, I'm going to test what it did to it and how it will affect you."

"How?" asked Sakura, "and what am I going to while you guys are training against each other."

"Easy," said a lilting voice and Sakura turned to come face to face with Kyuubi, "you'll be training with me."

"If you'll forgive Hikaru-san," said Sakura, "but I thought you weren't a ninja?"

"Remember when I told you that the Kyuubi was now a materia summon?" asked Naruto and Sakura nodded, "depending on the situation Kyuubi can materialize into a human form at will and you happening to be talking to her right now."

Sakura nearly fainted at the info while Sasuke's jaw hit the floor before, "the Kyuubi's a girl?" demanded Sakura almost yelling rebounding faster than humanly possible

"Yes," said Naruto sticking his index fingers into his ears just incase, "I found out when I was seven she was one of my teachers apart from Jenova-tenshi-chan, along with Cloud-sensei and Sephiroth sensei."

"But you said…" begun Sakura before, "you lied as a way to protect them…"

"Close," said Naruto, "I lied as a way to protect you and Uchiha."

"What?" asked Sasuke, "what do you mean protect us?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to go through what I went through," said Naruto exposing a seal on his back, "this is an example because the mako I was exposed to was drawn from my sword's masters and a bit of it was 'infected' I would have died despite my new body and powers, this seal is to keep the infection from until I've matured."

"Matured what do you mean?" asked Sakura

"Right now I'm in a chrysalis stage," said Naruto, "a transition phase until my body can accept the alterations and be able to purge the geo-stigma after that seal disappears and that won't happen until I'm twenty-one/twenty-two but due to the time-space differentiation during my training, I'm nineteen years old right now instead of twelve."

"How long were your gone?" asked Sakura

"In this space-time dimension… four days," said Naruto, "the realm where I trained it was eight years, and if you're wondering my birthday is the day of the Kyuubi attack, October 4th."

"Can we get back to training?" demanded Kyuubi wanting to change the subject, as the mood grew darker, "besides Sakura-chan I've got plenty of jutsu to train you in and I happen to be an expert in seduction and brewing effective aphrodisiacs."

"Hell no," said Naruto, "remember the last time you made that last batch, you almost killed the fools who tried them from adrenaline depletion/overdose and a libido in hyper-drive." Kyuubi looked sick at the memory, "okay scrap aphrodisiacs," she said, "We'll stick with jutsu and some chakra expansion exercises."

* * *

In the space of the last day Naruto found what effects were dealt to the curse seal and Sakura's knowledge in jutsu grew. Naruto even gave them starter materia consisting of support and command materia, giving instructions so clear he scared the both of them to get the point across, no spells though (he had some reservations on giving them some not sure if they needed them). By the time the remaining teams arrived, the Oto ninja, the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai; there was a great deal of chatter about seeing goddess and a demon at once and something about almost postponing the exams because of the sightings and that a good chuck of the forest was destroyed. Team 7 feigned ignorance during the talks although they didn't convince one person, Hinata, who knew Naruto and his greatest secret and she questioned him about it away from prying ears.

The genin made their way to the main arena where the Hokage gave a small speech and the proctor moved forward asking anyone wished to leave there were a few hands, because of the scene Naruto made in trying to take out Orochimaru. Then a board appeared and on it was the pairing for the fights between the Genin; first was Naruto and Kiba, Sakura and Ino, Sasuke and Zaku, Choji and Dosu, Shikamaru and Kin, Gaara and Lee, Shino and an unknown, Kankuro had a similar situation to Shino, Temari and Tenten, and finally Neji and Hinata.

"Alright," shouted Kiba, "I get to beat down the dead last, this is going to be easy."

Hinata was about to protest when a subtle look from Naruto said not to before he smirked and Hinata's dread for her teammate grew. Naruto did a back flip and jumped off the wall onto the arena floor with perfect execution awing almost everyone. Kiba just simply jumped onto the guardrail and landed on all fours, he then noticed a creature at Naruto's leg and pointed, "Hey Naruto what's that"

"My tag team partner, Carbuncle," said Naruto not looking down; "I thought it'd be fairer if we fought two on two."

"Heh, all the more sweeter when I wipe the floor with you." Said Kiba licking his lips as if he was hungry Akamaru doing the same a carnivorous hunger aimed at Carbuncle

"Old proverb Kiba," said Naruto kneeling one arm held over carbuncle, "pride cometh before a fall and where your pride is you're going to fall hard."

"Big talk," said Kiba using the all fours jutsu, "lets see if you can back it up."

"Ask and you shall receive." Said Naruto as the proctor gave the signal to start

* * *

Both tag teams charged Naruto finding a gap in Kiba's defense kicked him hard across the floor while Carbuncle did a back flip that sent Akamaru flying up and then jumping as high as the puppy giving a spinning roundhouse kick and sent him flying to his master. The four continued to dance at a stalemate until Kiba pulled out the stops and used the beast clone jutsu for the double Gastsuga or as the Inazuka dub it Fang over Fang in which both spun becoming miniature whirlwinds that drove Naruto into a corner. Or so they thought until Carbuncle jumped in front of the twin whirlwinds and fired a beam of red light from the ruby on its head blowing a nice hole in the wall. Kiba wasn't going to give up without a fight and pressed forward, but before he could do anything he found himself on the receiving end of an axe kick that knocked him out in zero seconds flat.

As Naruto returned to his teams side, after making sure the medics got Kiba out of the arena, Tenten looked warily the little creature, but it rubbed up against her leg like a cat and she relaxed, and turned to Naruto to ask…

"It's one of Carbuncle's abilities," said Naruto as if expecting the question, "He draws my chakra to the ruby on his forehead and concentrates into a beam that is a lot more destructive then what was demonstrated, on a side note he makes a good pet if you treat him right." Carbuncle gave a small squeak as if voicing his agreement and continued to rub against Tenten's legs, "he likes you."

* * *

Naruto turned to watch the match between Sakura and Ino, both stood facing each other demonic avatars appearing behind them, causing the Rookie Nine and Team Gai to anime sweat drop. The moment the signal to start was given Ino attempted her family's specialized jutsu but Sakura ran circles around her opponent rendering every attempt useless. Ino then was incensed and viciously cut her own hair throwing about and Sakura suddenly stopped. Naruto then saw why with his disguised Kekkei Genkai, in had infused chakra into the hair she had cut and it stuck to Sakura, leaving her vulnerable. Ino finally succeeded in casting her family mind transfer jutsu, causing boy girls to go limp. Sakura twitched and raised her head an evil smirk on her face; she slowly raised her hand above her head.

"Is that how it's going to end Haruno?" said Naruto venomously his voice carrying to the pink haired girl and she froze, "you are going to let your love rival beat you with a flimsy trick like that? Apparently my opinion of you was wrong and your crush might end up going out with Ino-san, what a shame I guess that picture I got of the you and Uchiha was for nothing." Sakura's body began to jerk as Sasuke turned slowly to look at his blonde comrade as Naruto pulled out the material and projected the picture he took onto the wall making it large enough for every one to see. Sakura screamed and so did the unconscious body of Ino who suddenly awoke screaming again but this time more in fear than in rage. Sakura steadied herself she looked up at the blonde and shouted, "Remind me to kill you later after I'm done beating up Ino-pig here."

Sasuke was of similar opinion but he was thinking of beating him in the finals. Ino and Sakura then begun to square up to each other and then both ran at each other drawing their arms back and within striking distance succeeded in knocking each other out. Naruto jumped down to pick up Sakura after the proctor called a double knockout and returned to the 'stands' with the girl on his back and setting her down. After quickly tying up both girls Naruto revived then just in time for Sasuke's match, and it was short when he dodged the sound ninja's attacks and preformed a taijutsu move called the Lion's Barrage, 'memo to me' thought Naruto, 'hide photo materia and keep **shield** active as long as possible'.

* * *

And so the matches continued and Choji's match was shorter than Sasuke's as he bowled his opponent over before he could come up with a counter the rotund boy's expansion jutsu and human boulder jutsu. Shikamaru won his by using his shadow possession jutsu and made his opponent walk up to the wall and had her hit her head hard against the wall knocking her out instantly. Lee put up a good fight against the Suna ninja but in the end he was severely injured and lost, he would have lost if Naruto and several Jonin hadn't intervened. Shino and Kankuro won their matches, by showing their mastery in deception and resourcefulness. Temari won her match against Tenten despite them being experts in long-range combats as Temari was the stronger one (Naruto made it a special point to cheer up Tenten by having Carbuncle comfort the girl).

The last match was Neji against Hinata; both settled into the Hyuga Juken style waiting patiently for the moment to the strike. When the signal was given both Hyugas moved forward at the exact same time, however, Naruto noticed that Hinata faltered and Neji landed the first strike. The two traded blows the pace accelerating until both combatant's arms and legs were blurs as they traded strikes.

The two broke away both panting heavily Hinata much more heavily than Neji. Just as they were about to start attacking again Hinata began to cough up blood and was about to fall over, "Don't give up Hinata," said Naruto almost shouting, "you've come too far to give up… remember your dream!"

Hinata righted herself her face set with a new resolution, pulling out her Emei Piercers, as she wiped the blood away from her mouth and settled into a new pose just as Neji settled into a position that Naruto and several other knew so well.

"Eight trigrams; Sixty-four palms!" shouted Neji as he started his charge

"Gentle step; Emei Guardna!" exclaimed the girl channeling her chakra turning the Piercers into a pair of dual-ended lances twirling them in her hands moving to meet the challenge.

* * *

By the time the two cousin's disengaged the winner remained standing while the loser fell over coughing up blood; Hinata lost, while no one could hear Neji said something that caused her confidence to falter again and she lost rhythm and was hit hard in the torso by Neji. Naruto for the last time that day jumped down to help this time casting **Regen** to accelerate her natural healing process but give the medics enough time to fix anything out of place because **Regen** could handle a certain amount of injures mostly externals to broken bones but was limited to internal injures like injuries to a person's organs.

Once the medics took Hinata away, Naruto placed his hand in her blood that remained on the floor and raised his fist the girl's blood dripping from it, "I vow to win." He said before with a flourishing sweep of his coat left the arena leaving a number of people feeling disturbed by the coldness that could easily out match any Hyuga, Neji felt something he had not in a long time since he was a child… fear… of Naruto and his promise and the underlying promise of causing great pain to him.

* * *

With the preliminaries of the stage three of the Chunin Exams live was back to normal except for a small intrusion that left a couple Jonin in the hospital including Kakashi. That didn't stop Naruto from talking to Kakashi about training but his suspicions were correct and Kakashi was playing favorites with Sasuke. Now wishing he had something new to learn, discovered, indirectly, a small lake close to his private training ground he sat on the small island in the middle watching the fish swim close to the island keeping absolutely still. He was thinking of getting back to training when someone came up behind him and covered his eyes with their hands playfully asking, "Guess who?"

"Is it not my favorite adoptive sister Yuffie?" asked the blonde with a slight smirk as the hands pulled away and he turned to come face to face with the girl named Yuffie, her trusty shuriken-shaped boomerang strapped across her back, a man in a scarlet cloak and a red colored beast standing next to her, "Hey Red, Hey Vincent, how have you guys been?"

"Moderately well." Said Vincent in his gravelly dulcet voice holding up his right hand in a sign of greeting

"Things haven't been the same sine you left," said Red his sighing, zephyr-like voice, "My children and I missed you and our little races in Cosmo Canyon."

"So why are you guys here?" asked Naruto getting up, "social calls are rare even for you three."

"Jenova told us of these Chunin exams," said Yuffie trying had to say the words correctly, "some of us thought it'd be a great idea to come and cheer you on."

"Thanks Yuffie-nee-chan," said Naruto blocking her strike, "and did you forget I was taught by Cloud-sensei to block your strikes and escaping your antics?"

Yuffie was about to pout when Naruto heard a clear, "Naruto-kun, where are you?" with his extremely sharp hearing and the voice was very familiar.

"Either I picked up a fan somewhere or that's Mei." Said Naruto turning around and walked over the lake to the shore Yuffie and the others following suit.

"Who's Mei?" asked Yuffie

"The Godaime Mizukage," said Naruto and turned a corner to spot the girl walking his way before turning around, "and she might mistake you guys for something unpleasant so how about you meet me back at my home here are the directions."

* * *

Quickly giving Vincent a map of the village and the directions to the Namikaze compound the three made themselves scarce while Naruto snuck up behind the Mizukage and played the same game as Yuffie tried to with him only she answered differently. After greeting each other Naruto went to one knee took the Mizukage's hand and kissed it making Mei blush furiously, "most normal guys would just try and use some clichéd pick up line but I think I might enjoy this." She said with a rather girly giggle.

"To bad for them," said Naruto, "because I'm a gentleman and know how to get a lady's attention the proper way."

"Is there a proper way?" asked Mei

"Who knows," said Naruto with his trademark grin, "I don't, so is this a business trip or did you come to Konoha to see me personally?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Mei sounding shocked and disappointed, "or does this jog your memory?"

Right then and there Mei kissed Naruto full on the lips the moment would have been great but… "Kai!" the two broke apart and saw Sakura standing not to far away her hands in the sign for dispelling a genjutsu.

"You know," said Naruto, "if you don't keep quite in certain situations people might think you're crazy." Sakura marched up to Naruto and was about to yell at him when a hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to come face to face with Zabuza, and she fainted fright at how close she was to the former rogue.

"He kid do I look that scary?" asked Zabuza as he held up the unconscious Sakura, "I know I'm intimidating but this is ridiculous."

* * *

**I said we'd be seeing some familiar faces here's a small spoiler Cloud and Sephiroth aren't Naruto's only teachers**

**here's a friendly reminder that i'll be adding the top three girls from the poll to the original three i started with and, nice try, because i said 3 girls that means the top 3 and ties for first place don't count in my decision if you want to see the girl you want in this story vote for them because i don't plan on compromising**

**If i get any reviews about this that review will be ignored and the reviewer will be blocked**

**I'll update again soon - Silvdra-zero**


	9. Chunin exams: Summons and Finals

**This time we get to meet that boss summon that by popular demand to possibly included into the harem**

**and we will get to see some more familiar faces**

**Here is chapter 8 of Final Fantasy: White Fox... ****Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Chunin exams: Summons and Finals**

**

* * *

**

Right then and there Mei kissed Naruto full on the lips the moment would have been great but… "Kai!" the two broke apart and saw Sakura standing not to far away her hands in the sign for dispelling a genjutsu.

"You know," said Naruto, "if you don't keep quite in certain situations people might think you're crazy." Sakura marched up to Naruto and was about to yell at him when a hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to come face to face with Zabuza.

"He kid do I look that scary?" asked Zabuza as he held up the unconscious Sakura, "I know I'm intimidating but this is ridiculous."

"Who knows," said Naruto shrugging, "besides good timing I was about to go deaf, because when she goes into Banshee mode she's got a serious bone to pick with me."

"Did you do something to upset her?" asked Mei looking confused

"I think it was a big shock for her seeing the Mizukage kissing me in broad daylight and in public no less," said Naruto shrugging again, "so what was this gift you wanted to give me?"

"You actually remembered." Said Mei with a small fangirl squeal

"I'm the kind of person to remember promises," said Naruto, "I was confused but that kiss actually brought it back to my attention."

* * *

Mei looked please that her little smooch had did some thing, while Zabuza went to drop Sakura off at her home (Naruto giving him the directions…don't ask how he knew and he's not a stalker), Naruto and Mei went to the lake that Naruto was at earlier that day. Mei pulled out a nine foot long scroll and showed it to Naruto, "This is the summon contract for the Hydra clan," said Mei, "I thought you may need some summon other than the ones you call on with your mako, like that fox.

"I thought the mist made an excellent cover I guess that's one lesson learned," said Naruto examining the scroll, "so what do I do?"

"You bite your thumb to draw blood and sign your name on the space next to the last summoner, and then make put the blood on the tips of your fingers and make a hand print under your name," said Mei, "although this contract is different, because you'll be taken to the world of the Hydra's after you sign it, and be really careful the Hydra boss summon is not someone you should cross other wise you might die."

"Bite thumb, sign name in blood," said Naruto recounting the process, "make hand print, meet boss summon and try not to tick them off and hope they don't kill me."

* * *

Naruto signed the scroll and as he placed his hand on it to make the hand print he disappeared in a blinding flash of light. As his vision cleared, Naruto found himself in ancient mountainous forest with hundreds of large lakes; the trees were made of a stark-white translucent crystal with leaves made of real emeralds. He heard a ringing sound like sound of a bell or a crystalline chime followed closely by the sound of harp in tandem with the chiming ring like when one rubs a moist finger on the rim of a glass cup. It was mysterious and very enchanting sending a shiver up his spine as he followed it swaying slightly almost dancing in rhythm as if it was a piece of music. He stopped when he stood in front of easily the largest lake in the forest the sound was emanating below the calm, mirror-like surface.

He would have turned back if wasn't for the fact he felt like he was surrounded, he turned his head to look but saw nothing until he heard a low rumbling sound and saw the surface of the lake began to ripple as if something was disturbing it. The rumbling grew louder as the ripples became waves that splashed the shore as something rose from the depths. It was a Hydra it had eight heads it's scales a gracefully, glowing white like snow under the light of the sun. On each of it long slender necks its elegant heads were a lot like Leviathan's but had a softer and thinner curve them and they lacked the needle like noses instead they had mouths in a form similar to that of an eagle's beak. From the base of the skulls on each head down its back a thin, filmy set of blue-colored (1) fins grew the ends of the spines inside the fins were barbed at seemed to drip as if suggesting they were poisonous. The necks were connected to the large muscular body that made up he magnificent creature for a good few yards before splitting into eight tails.

* * *

It slowly approached the blonde who tensed himself ready to run or fight until he saw it loom overhead each head watching him as one lowered half way between it's mighty height and Naruto's paled comparison to it. It spoke and by the sound of it to his sensitive ears it sounded female.

"**Welcome little ninja,**" said the hydra each of her head speaking at once making her sound if she was omnipresent, "**what is your name and what reason as to why you are here?**"

Naruto knelt before the Hydra bowing his head before saying, "My name is Naruto Namikaze," said the blonde hanyou, "and I wish to learn the ways of summoning."

"**I am the Hachibi Yamata no Orochi,**" The Hydra said calmly before continuing in a serious tone, "**Naruto, I know you signed the contract for my clan but I must ask you this. What will you do with me as your boss summon and why should I even let you summon my kin?**" Naruto looks at her with an expression that represented a strong will and determination. "Hydra-sama I give you not only my word but I swear on my clan's honor and title that I'll never abuse the power of you and your kin. I will treat you like I treat my comrades and not as tools and I wish to fight by your side as an ally." He said while the hydra looks at him for a while and then smiles, one of her heads shrinking to the size of a king cobra.

"**You're eyes hold no lies or ill intentions. Very well Naruto Namikaze. I, Mashiro Toyotama-hime, Hachibi Yamata no Orochi and Leader of the Akuhei clan grant you the right to summon my kin and I. Now hold out your right arm.**" She ordered and he did so, her smaller head moving closer, her fangs extended and she then clamped them down on Naruto's wrist.

Said blonde winces in pain while he felt a burning sensation go through his wrist and forearm. The pain dies down and she lets go of his arm. Naruto looks at his right arm and sees the tattoo of an eight-headed Hydra wrapped around his arm.

* * *

"**With this mark just use the hand seal and apply your blonde to it and you'll be able to summon any Hydra you wish,**" said Mashiro, "**know this we are not akin to the snakes, who serve under that legless-teme Manda and his equally disgusting summoner Orochimaru, and we are loyal to our contract summoners who treat us with respect, many have tried to force me to obey but they died from either my poison, being crushed, burned to death, and being fed in pieces to our friends the crocodiles.**"

"I'll make a memo not to get on your bad side Mashiro Hime-chan," said Naruto causing the to blush her, smaller head returning to normal size, "I am a man of my word and as is my ninja way I never go against it."

"**That is good to hear,**" said Mashiro raising herself to her normal height, "**I believe it's time to reveal my human form.**"

* * *

The Hydra queen was enveloped in cocoon of pale-blue light that gradually shrunk until it was the size of a human. When the cocoon faded what stood in the hydra's place was what Naruto describe as a goddess that would give Jenova and Kyuubi a run for their money. Her ankle length hair was the same blue color as that of her fins and a large lock was done into a topknot that came out as a ponytail, which was held up by a small piece of jewelry gave the appearance that she was wearing a small crown or a tiara, with two smaller locks, that framed her heart-shaped face, were done into thin corkscrew pigtails. Her skin was the color of the finest alabaster that complemented her hair and her eyes, which was a soft in-between of pale lavender and piercing amethyst. Her clothing was a lot like Mei's… or was it the other way around, she had a similar fishnet body suit that hung below her shoulders, that Mei may have copied, and a white dress hung in a similar way to the suit but the hem trailed a foot along the ground. The front of the hem however was shorter showing graceful legs ending in delicate feet wrapped in intricate high-heel sandals. Around her neck was a necklace that had seven tear-drop-shaped beads (three inches in size) hanging on the front of the sterling silver chain that made up the necklace.

She stood before the blonde as he drank in her beauty taking in the features of her face as she watched him.

"**Do you like what you see?**" she asked posing slightly

"Very much," said Naruto, "Kyuubi-chan and Jenova-tenshi-chan taught me to admire the whole package, I see you as a diamond; bright, clear, and priceless."

The Hydra looked down blushing fiercer than Hinata if that is even possible and couldn't stop her self from fidgeting. Naruto smile warmly before kneeling before the hydra again taking her hand and kissing it before he disappeared, because Mashiro wanted to be left alone after all the kind attention she was shown, her heart racing faster than she had ever known and a feeling she had never experienced before putting her on cloud nine with an extra large harp to play. She begun to sing (the sound Naruto heard) a lot more softly and introducing a new note that told of her new feeling and how she truly enjoyed it never wanting to let it go.

Naruto reappeared in front of Mei who was waiting for his return and she saw he was kneeling; she was about to say something when he stood showing her the tattoo. Mei kept herself from glomping the blonde, but she did manage a restrained hug and a light kiss on the lips. Naruto was considering on showing Mei to the Namikaze compound when a Kiri ANBU appeared and whispered into her ear and a disappointed look appeared on her face as the ANBU disappeared.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," said Mei, "but I have to take care of some business and it'll probably take all of my time."

Naruto sighed in disappointment but then said, "when you get the chance to visit on more social terms I'll show you my home and maybe treat you to something special."

Mei was interested, "Oh? What is it?"

"It's a secret surprise," said Naruto giving Mei a quick kiss, "like I said under more social terms like you coming to visit me I'll be more than happy to tell you."

* * *

Like Tenten Mei had a look saying she was going to hold him to his promise, and left in a whirlpool of water. Naruto casually strolled through the village a slight spring in his step knowing he had a tail he ducked down an alley and back tracked from overhead. His pursuer was Anko who was had aura of determination about her, and she slightly irked that her quarry had disappeared. Smiling to himself Naruto after putting some distance landed with an audible noise and begun to move just as Anko turned around. She continued to tail the blonde until he entered the Namikaze compound, to which she stopped completely nonplused that the blonde lived in a fancy place like this, what confused her even more was the name on the plaque hanging outside the front gate.

Once his tail left, Naruto entered the main building to find that not only Jenova, Yuffie, Vincent and Red, in his home but also Tifa, Barret, Barret's daughter Marline, Cid, Aeris, Cait Sith, Cloud and Sephiroth. He stood there as they all stopped to look at him as he moved forward a look of surprise and some humor on his face.

"To say I'm just surprised is would be an understatement," said the blonde, "but this is a rare sight even for you guys, I take it Shinra and his lackeys didn't get the invite, I'm sure they'd love to give me some grief after what I put them through."

Everyone present laughed at that, even Sephiroth managed a decent little chuckle without making it sound maniacal or dark.

"We came to watch our favorite student kick some butt," said Barret walking up and giving the blonde a light smack on a shoulder blade, "plus Marline missed you and your whiskers."

"Thanks Barret," said Naruto rolling the shoulder snapping it back into place, "So how are those oil fields their doing well I hope."

"They mighty fine," said Barret, "been getting a nice good pay out to help rebuild peoples lives after the stigma incident."

"And I see that Aeris has decided to join the living to watch as well," said Naruto walking over to the girl and bowing, "I still haven't thanked you and Yuffie-nee-chan for teaching me in the way materia and magic."

"So how has your weapons crafting been going?" asked Vincent

"It's actually been going well," said Naruto, "I've begun incorporating a small amount of materia into the structure but I mostly reinforce what I make with diamonds."

"So how are you going to beat that Neji punk?" asked Tifa, "from what I heard he accels in unarmed, close-combat."

"I've got an idea," said Naruto, "I'm just working out the bugs on something I've been developing besides I've also been working on something for another ninja, because after some discussion with Kyuubi-chan I know that he was a lot like me."

"A Jinchurki-whats-it," said Cid, "what there's more than one of those tailed things like that hot fox?"

"Careful Cid-kun," said Kyuubi appearing, "out of the nine of us tailed beast, there are only two known females; me and the Nibi no Neko, and most of the other tailed beast aren't as cute or impressive was me and Nibi."

"So which tailed beast does this ninja have?" asked Cloud

"The Ichibi Tanuki no Shukaku," said Kyuubi, "the weakest out of the nine but the one with the least sanest mind because some idiotic monk decided to tamper with the nut making him even loco than ever; also I know that he specializes in sand and air based attacks."

"That sound pretty dangerous," said Yuffie looking nervous, "would it be a problem if that demon got out?"

"He would be a force to be reckoned with if he was alone when he got out," said Kyuubi, "but if he is against someone like me he'd would be humbled by a large fraction and would dare try and fight me unless he's in one of his moods."

* * *

While this discussion went on Naruto, begun making dinner Tifa and Aeris soon joining in. At the end of the preparation the result was a feast of various dishes from both worlds everyone enjoyed it immensely everyone giving praise and credit where it was due. Later after the girls took their baths Naruto had to make clones for massages (he blames Kyuubi because she talked to Jenova about Naruto's 'golden hands' in front of the others). After a rather awkward hour in which the men and Marline (who watched mainly) sat in the living room playing a card game from the Golden Saucer, while listening to the teenage to immortal women groan as Naruto worked his magic taking much better care to maximize the effect of his latest massage technique.

The next day Naruto used his new multi-person variation of the Hiraishin Naruto transported himself and his friends and teachers to his training ground, he explained at great length how he used the area to train greatly impressing Cloud and Sephiroth at how their apprentice found such a perfect place to train. Naruto then led the group into the forest of death giving them advanced warning of what lived in the forest. Naruto broke off from the group when he heard something the distance; he went into his fox form this time with just one tail and snuck close to the source of what he was hearing. He came across a small waterfall and saw someone bathing in the pool beneath it and they were singing. Upon closer inspection Naruto saw that it was Anko, smirking to him-self in amusement that this was the second time he ran across her in almost the exact same situation.

* * *

Anko noticed someone was there and she grabbed a stone from the side of the pool and threw it hard into the shrubs and something leaped out. Anko thought she'd faint from the sight of the fox that stood before her, it's blazing white fur shone like the sun itself. It stood there before it started to shake, Anko didn't know why until a sound came to her ears… it was… Laughter… the fox was laughing. The fox continued to laugh for a while until, "**Good thing this isn't like last time,**" said the fox it's voice was familiar to Anko, "**but then again last time you almost hit me with a kunai eh, Si-re-n-ch-an?**"

Anko was stunned as she stared at the fox and then she smirked as the fox turned it's head doing its best to avoid looking at Anko's nude form as she rose from the water, "good thing you don't look like a human at the moment otherwise I'd show you what happens when men barge in on me bathing."

"Naruto isn't like that," said Yuffie, as she, Tifa and Aeris, and Kyuubi appeared from the brush, "he isn't some lousy pervert that likes to peep."

"Really?" said Anko with an arched eyebrow and a smirk on her face, "then tell me why he did pretty much the same thing about a month ago."

"**I. Said. Sorry,**" said Naruto slowly still looking away, "**and that is why I made myself scarce after saying that, because it was an accident.**"

"Well I was about to get out anyways," said Anko getting out and drying off, "and then I was planning on visiting the hot-springs after getting some dango."

"**Cool,**" said Naruto glancing to see if Anko was dressed, seeing she was, "**I'll pay, my treat.**"

Anko looked like Christmas had come early, Naruto regretted his choice after Anko had cleaned out his wallet, but he took it in stride, and once their snack was finished Anko and Naruto led everyone to the hot-springs attracting a lot of attention. Naruto entered the men's side of the hot-springs a towel wrapped around his waist, he was about to jump in when he heard a perverted giggling coming from the fence that separated the men and women sides of the springs. He saw a man with silver-white hair and he was peaking through a very discreet hole in the wooden wall. He was squatting on the head of a large toad that was acting like a sentry for the man.

* * *

With a smirk, Naruto snuck out of the toad's sight and transformed into his nine-tailed form. He then ran at the man the toad trying its best to ward him off but Naruto then leaped and swung round as the man turned to meet the receiving end of nine tails with fur harder than steel knocking him through the wall while there was a scream of pervert. Naruto, after transforming back, as on his back laughing his ribs possibly cracking from laughing so hard, cause after he sent the pervert flying every girl from the women's side of the springs looked up at the shout, and begun to beat the man into a bloody pulp Naruto's laughter ringing in the background.

Naruto was just getting recovering from his moment of fun when he relapsed as the man was thrown back to the men's side, beaten beyond recognition. He couldn't stop laughing until he felt a surge of killing intent and moved as an axe came close making a crater in the ground with his head. He back flipped summoning Masamune slipping into his custom stance facing the man who was peeping through the wall minutes ago.

"What was that for?" demanded the man, "I was doing some research and I saw some excellent material."

"If you call staring at a naked woman research," said Naruto, "who are you and why were peeping at my friends?"

"What you don't know of me?" asked the man, "I am Jiraiya, toad sage and one of the three Sannin."

"The names Naruto," said Naruto pointing Masamune at the man, "and one of the biggest things I hate are perverts, you're no exception Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya frowned thinking 'I'm in trouble unless I think of some fast, wait… did he say… that's it!'

"Hold it," said Jiraiya holding up his hands, "if you kill me you won't learn your father's jutsus."

Naruto paused waving Masamune side to side slightly threateningly, "I'm listening and you better tell me something good otherwise…" he left the threat hanging for Jiraiya to imagine

"Well you father has the summoning jutsu," said Jiraiya gulping "know it." Said Naruto and Jiraiya got desperate, "then the Rasengan."

* * *

Naruto looked intrigued, "teach me and I'll forget this incident," he said, "and one more thing you will not do you're research when you are training me otherwise you lose something worse than your life."

It took three days for Naruto to learn the Rasengan and he begun thinking of using elemental additions to it and altering the shape for each element. Naruto was working on his strongest affinity, wind, and it was going very well until he was interrupted by a loud cackling and looked up to see Anko walking up to him.

"Yes Anko-chan," said Naruto dispelling the jutsu so he didn't lose control since he was still working on it, "what is it?"

"Oh nothing," said Anko innocently fidgeting with her jacket, "I was just wondering if you meant what you said about 'wanting to get to know me better."

* * *

**wow i wonder how this is going to turn out**

**if you are wondering i placed the final fantasy timeline some time after the events of Advent children**

**and here's a small spoiler - we get to see the changes Naruto made for Sasuke's curse mark**

**I'll update soon - Silvdra-zero**


	10. Chunin exams: finals and invasion

**Continuing where we left off with Anko acting a little too herself in the terms of her Libido**

**we will also get to see the final matches of the chunin exams and find out how they go**

**also on a side note i'll be switching the poll to a blind one because i have the feeling that there's a bias in it and i'm trying to ask for a fair poll**

**so here is chapter 9 of Final Fantasy: White Fox... Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Chunin exams: final matches and invasion**

**

* * *

**

"Oh nothing," said Anko innocently fidgeting with her jacket, "I was just wondering if you meant what you said about 'wanting to get to know me better."

Naruto stood a little more stiffly a sense of dread sounding alarm bells in his head, Anko as if sensing his hesitation walked closer. Naruto held a hand behind his back making quick one-handed seals.

"Am I to assume that you take a man's flirting seriously?" said Naruto playing innocent as well

"Any man who flirts with me, sees me naked, or anything to gain my attention," said Anko as she walked closer a sensual sway creeping into her stride, "I tend to get the hots for and you hit a lot of those buttons, I trust the feeling may soon become mutual."

**-I like where this is going.-** Said Kyuubi inside his mind

-Where have you been?- Asked Naruto through the mental link -and what do you mean by that?-

**-Oh nothing,-** said Kyuubi -**but just know Jenova-chan and I don't mind sharing you with others.-**

-Not helpful,- said Naruto grimly, -not helpful at all.-

**-Besides while you were sleeping I took the liberty of gong through Konoha's laws…-** Kyuubi began with a dramatic pause

-And?- Demanded Naruto making the final seal

**-Well since you're the only one of your clan and are almost extinct you are allowed a harem to revive your bloodline.-** Said Kyuubi nonchalantly

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto as Anko pounced and he disappeared landing face first into his home's front entry way

"Aw," said Kyuubi appearing in human form holding up a hand her thumb and forefinger and inch apart from each other, "and she was this close to laying on the loving."

"Remind me to kill you once I find a way of shutting off that crazy lady's libido." Said Naruto still lying face first on the ground as Anko sneezed slightly disappointed her quarry ran but now felt a hunger for the man that was playing hard to get and Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine

* * *

Naruto got up and turned to face Kyuubi and said, "now what were you saying about a harem?"

"In the old days of Konoha several clans were on the verge of going extinct due to a plague and such, the bigwigs at the time then came up with the infallible Clan Restoration Act or CRA," said Kyuubi conjuring out what looked like an old law book, "the clan head was permitted a number of wives of his choosing to ensure the survival of the clan."

"And that is a concern of mine how?"

"Well you are officially the last of your clan and the undisputed head for all I know," said Kyuubi flipping through the pages of the book, "and there are a select few who know of your true identity and they include; the Hokage, Kakashi, and your godfather Jiraiya."

"Hold it!" said Naruto holding up a hand, "did I just hear you say that, Ero-Sennin Jiraiya is my godfather."

"Yes," said Kyuubi, "I saw a flash of recognition when you told him your name I got curious and decided to play some random hussy that was taken by his 'charms' and after getting him drunk I learned the whole story."

"So those three know who I am," said Naruto, "and as long as they or I don't say anything about my heritage certain people won't touch me."

"So what did you want me to do?" asked Naruto, "I thought you were suggesting I start this harem thing early."

"Partially," said Kyuubi in a sweet voice, "Jenova-chan and I thought of having you finish it since Jenova are both technically the start of it."

"Why is it my live went from bad, with you being a mindless male personification of destruction," said the blonde an affronted look on Kyuubi's face, "to worse, where my life seems to improve and seem to now need a harem when I don't feel ready for any kind of commitment outside of the world of living, training, and combat that makes up my life."

"If you aren't ready for commitment," said Kyuubi, "then how come you show it to Jenova-chan and I."

"Because you were my friends first," said Naruto shocking Kyuubi, "and after a while I came to love you and Jenova-tenshi-chan, because I felt a connect jumping into things so wanton is not me it's more your and Jenova-tenshi-chan's style."

"I didn't…" "You didn't what? Think?" asked Naruto looking hurt, "Kyuubi-chan I love you and Jenova-tenshi-chan, but this is idea of yours is just _that_ yours, it's not me at all I can try it just to please you two but it would make me suffer is that what you want?"

"No," said Kyuubi looking sad, "no, it not."

* * *

Naruto walked over to her and kissed her on the lips something he had never done since he had known her. As he drew back to look into her eyes he saw her heart in them, they showed warm, light, and love and they kissed again. As dinnertime passed Naruto and Kyuubi did not speak of their conversation, Kyuubi probably spoke to Jenova before hand, as she didn't bring up the plan she and Kyuubi cooked up. For some odd reason Cloud and the others weren't there as if they went back home without saying a word.

The day of the final matches of the Chunin exams dawned and Naruto got everything ready putting the finishing touches on that project he told his friends about. The final contestants stood in line facing up into the stands the roar of the crowd as people cheered, how ever there was mutter running through the crowd of where the favorite to win, Uchiha was. Sarutobi sat in the Kages box along with the Raikage, and the Kazekage, an empty seat for the missing Mizukage.

Mei had sent met with Zabuza having him on guard just in case something was to happen. The fake Kazekage was watching intently silent cursing that Sasuke wasn't there and the presence of the Mizu and Rai Kages raising the difficulty of his plans, sending the subtlest of signals to his subordinate to remain on standby in case of either proceeding or aborting. The Hokage rose from his seat and addressed the participants, "welcome to the finals of the third stage of the Chunin Exams; after a well deserved intermission it is time to learn who will become chunin and who will have to wait another half year to try again, and without further ado let us begin."

The proctor then stepped forward and announced, "The first match shall be Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga, anyone who are not the people I called please return to the stands and await for your match."

Mei had returned to the Kages box just as Naruto and Neji reached their respective positions on the field facing each other. Both stood where sizing each other up as the proctor signaled to begin. Naruto and Neji began circling each other like two male lions readying themselves for a battle.

"If you surrender now you may leave with your dignity intact." Said Neji arms raised still circling

"Funny," said Naruto conversationally as he held up his fist, "I'd say the same to you or have you forgotten what had happened after your match with Hinata?"

* * *

Neji shivered and then his fear turned to fury as Naruto slid into what he thought was a pathetic imitation of the Juken style. If Naruto was mocking him he did not show it as he settled into the style look-a-like only he held himself a little more loosely, his left arm held out palm facing forward while his right arm was held like he was holding a baby with just one arm.

"You dare mock my clan's taijutsu style?" he demanded as many others were in agreement

"No," said Naruto calmly, but stiffly, "your Juken is a mockery of my clan's taijutsu style: the Kyuuten Hira style (1)."

Neji spluttered as a number of people were confused to the serious way Naruto made his claim. The Hyuga seemed greatly uncomfortable though they succeeded in hiding it, just as Neji charged. Naruto remained where he was seeing the strike coming at him a mile away the first was a jab to his left lung, he dropped his wrist and in a split second brought his hand up knocking Neji's hand away missing his body by centimeters. Before Neji could recover from the shock, Naruto landed an open palm strike to his chest sending him back a few good yards.

At that moment someone one noticed something different about the blonde's appearance apart from the drastic change months ago. Silver markings appeared on the outside of his eyes, which were closed. When Naruto opened them for everyone to see, the irises of his eyes had become ember-like rubies while the whites became as black as the void. Etched into the ruby-colored irises around a white pupil were five Sharingan tomoe symbols in glowing-lavender color creating a haunting contrast that had a strange beauty to them.

* * *

Neji stared and then, "what is up with your eyes?" he demanded

"I should introduce you," said Naruto, "Neji meet the Seiongan, Seiongan, Neji."

"What is that?"

"Here's a history lesson," said Naruto, "when Konoha was first founded and the Hyuga had just joined they and the Uchiha had an instant dislike of each other except for two the son of the Uchiha's head and the Daughter of Hyuga head; it was pretty much love at first sight once the enmity had peaked the two decided to forsake their clans and eloped fleeing into what become the now no-longer-existent land of whirlpools, becoming a new clan the Uzumaki and I am the last member of said clan and the user of it's Kekkei Genkai the Seiongan."

"You lie," said Neji in a hiss, "there is no possible way that such a Kekkei Genkai existed."

"So you doubt what you see in front of you?" said Naruto, "I hold the Byakugan and Sharingan's powers including the byakugan's ability to see the bodies chakra points, explaining my ability to use the style that was said to have been an untainted version of the original Juken unblemished by arrogance."

Neji charged again and Naruto succeeded in disabling his arm and weakening his legs causing the boy to fall to his knees. Naruto was about to tell Neji to surrender but the boy used his unaffected hand to get other arm and legs working to almost normal. Naruto then pulled out some ninja wire and ran large amount of kunai, he quickly encircled the boy throwing the wire and daggers into the air.

* * *

"Secret Uzumaki weapon style; Mugen Ame (2)!" shouted the blonde as a small twitch and a yank with his left hand and the kunai descended on the boy.

"Kaiten!" shouted the Hyuga spinning very fast causing the kunai to fall harmlessly to the ground

"You know what," said Naruto pulling out the necklace/rosary that his fox form had around it's neck, "I think it's time I ended this." And he smashed the rosary breaking the beads apart from what ever connected them causing a number of people to laugh until they saw they were floating

"Hijutsu Raiton; Hiraishin no Yoroi! (3)" shouted the blonde causing a number people to gasp

* * *

The beads shot towards his body some changing shape simply by the small extension emerged from the center near the tip. The beads settled onto the blonds body becoming very light pieces of armor on the chest, shoulders, forearms, hips and shins. The beads then started to crackle with electricity and then a spark of light temporarily blinded everyone. Naruto hovered inches over where he stood dressed in a skintight suit made of blue lightning under the plates of the armor, which had wings of pure energy extending from various points in the armor. Neji had the briefest moment to be shocked when Naruto disappeared in a flash of blue lightning and his fist firmly planted in Neji's gut before the Hyuga crashed into the wall. Naruto quickly rushed over to the boy and ripped his head band off exposing the cage bird seal, he quickly went through a set of signs before making a tiger seal and thrusting it at the mark shouting, "Kiton; Tsukimono Nami! (4)"

Light blinded the audience again and when their vision cleared they saw the mark on Neji's brow was no more. Naruto turned to the crowd and said in a carrying voice, "I have removed that accursed Caged Bird Seal, you no longer have any control over him attempt to reapply it and the one with the brand shall suffer the recoil and be branded themselves, Let this be a lesson to the Hyuga's who use this seal, all people are equal when given the chance but those that seek to break the monotony of equality lead to greatness."

As Naruto spoke the armor faded and the rosary reformed and then disappeared and Naruto then got the medics to take Neji away as he appeared in second next to his friends. The looks of fear and awe on their faces caused a confliction of emotions in Naruto as the crowds started to cheer for him. It was almost time for the next match and it was Sasuke versus Gaara.

* * *

"Where is the Uchiha?" asked the fake Kazekage

"If he's with who I think he is he's definitely going to be late." Said the Sandaime Hokage, "and the match has a ten minute grace period before the participant is disqualified."

"Surely you can make an exception…" said the fake

"No," said the Sandaime, "there are no exceptions not even for him…"

Just then in a swirl of leaves Kakashi appeared Sasuke at his side; Kakashi held up his hand and said, "Yo, are we late?"

"Almost," said the proctor, "you had less than ten minutes before your student was disqualified."

"Okay then." Said Kakashi shun shining into the stands next to the other Jonin

"THE NEXT MATCH," declared the proctor, "IS SASAUKE UCHIHA VERSUS GAARA NO SABAKU!"

* * *

The crowd cheered and little did they know something embedded itself into the ground near Sasuke's foot. Sasuke sent a pulse of chakra into the ground flinging the item into his hand; it was a kunai with a note attached to the handle. Sasuke slipped into a battle stance hiding the note as he read it, he looked at his opponent and smirked as the note disappeared.

"Why's Sasuke-kun smiling?" Sakura asked Naruto who was pulling back the hand that threw the kunai

"Cause everything is going as planned," said Naruto in a whisper so only Sakura can here, "if he pulls this off we might just avoid trouble."

Naruto wasn't aware that Ino and most of the other rookies were listening in thinking, 'what's this plan he's talking about? And how is Sasuke/Uchiha involved.'

"Just watch," said Naruto at the rookies shocking them, "you'll see what I mean."

* * *

Sasuke then shifted his stance as a red glow came from under his shirt and scarlet/crimson markings appeared up and down his arm and the side of his face, A stark-white, Elliptical-shaped bracer appearing on his forearm a thick bone-like band around the center holding the bracer to the arm and a rounded-squared, diamond-shaped shoulder armor piece appeared through the Uchiha's shirt, both were covered in a dark-amethyst-colored flame pattern. This shocked many people, including the fake Kazekage thinking, 'what the hell happened to the curse mark?'

Sakura's mouth fell open in shock as she turned to Naruto, "Is it safe for him to be using 'that'?" she asked drawing the other rookies' attention to them again

"Yes," said Naruto with a smirk, "Uchiha had me tweak the seal so he could on 'that's' power at anytime I ran a final check on the seal and that note I sent his way said he could go wild anytime as long as he stuck to the plan."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ino, "What happened to Sasuke?"

"That's classified," said Naruto, "It's an A-rank secret that known by me, Haruno, the Hokage, and most of the Jonin and ANBU in this village; the only thing I can tell you is that Uchiha is stronger now but he's not in any immediate danger because of the how, now shut up their starting."

* * *

The proctor had given the signal to begin and Sasuke was gone in a second and Gaara jerk as something hit him in the side. The audience was shocked as Gaara was hit again his sand barely keeping up. Sasuke kept at this for a while until a discreet signal from Naruto said 'end it' as Gaara created a sphere from the sand that surrounded him. Stopping to give a nod to the blonde the last Uchiha ran up the wall of the arena, he made a few hand signs and then grabbed his left arm, which became wrapped in lightning that gave off a series of high pitched shrieks.

"Kakashi," said Gai looking at his rival, "you taught him that jutsu?"

"Yes," said Kakashi, "I tested his other affinity and it was lightning so this technique was perfect for him to learn."

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto who appeared next to him, "and what is that jutsu that Uchiha is using?"

"It's an assassination technique that Kakashi created it makes the user's are a piercing weapon that nothing can block it, but the draw back that the speed needed for the power is so great that tunnel vision occurs," explained Gai not looking away from the Uchiha, "but if the person was a Sharingan user then that problem is solved, and those high pitched sounds it makes sound like birds thus it was named…"

"CHIDORI!" shouted Sasuke as he ran down the wall dragging his lightning infuse left arm leaving a trench as he passed. Sasuke had to jump had to jump back as spikes emerged from the sand sphere attempting to impale him. Sasuke ducked and weaved and pressed forward before he found his left arm had pierced the sphere blood dripping, quickly making a few one handed seals (Naruto taught him how) he placed his free hand to his left arm before Gaara noticed the blood and shouted, "Akuma Fuin Jutsu; Shiro Akuhei Guren! (5)"

The boy in the sand sphere screamed as he finally realized he had been stabbed and the fact that a rather painful seal was being applied. The sphere collapsed and everyone saw the unconscious form of Gaara lying in the middle of the sand, Sasuke standing over him panting heavily and then he collapsed. The proctor called another double knockout as Naruto and Sakura rushed over to Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro rushed over to Gaara fear and shock on their faces. Naruto checked the seal on Sasuke's curse mark and then the boy himself seeing he was suffering from chakra exhaustion; Naruto managed to force a special pill down Sasuke's throat and the black haired boy sat up with a gasp his chakra half-way restored as the curse mark retracted back into it's sealed form.

'Damn it' thought the fake Kazekage signaling to his subordinate to abort with one of the planned out escape plans, 'I need both Gaara and Sasuke but now…. argh! Damn that fox brat, first he interferes in the forest now this!'

The subordinate saw the signal and didn't doubt his leader's decision as he witnessed everything. too The rest of the matches continued and went as followed; Shikamaru had put on an excellent display of his genius but gave up as he had ran out of chakra, next was Shino against Kankuro and Shino lost due to being poison, then it was Kankuro and Temari and before the match started Kankuro threw in the towel.

The final match was Temari versus Naruto, both stood facing each other Temari stood in wary position of the blonde wondering what he was going to do. Naruto thought of something simple to force the girl to surrender after disabling her weapon and he drew Masamune making fake one-handed seals that 'created' his fox ears and tails. When the proctor gave the signal Naruto charged forward causing the girl to hold out her fan and Naruto knocked out of her hands and had her pinned sword at her throat. Temari stared up at the blonde and flinched at the cold look in his eyes and then…

"I concede," said Naruto shocking the Suna ninja, "you win."

"Winner!" shouted the proctor as Naruto let Masamune disappear, "Temari no Sabaku!"

* * *

The crowd had just started to cheer for the girl when an explosion happened And Naruto disappeared activating his Hiraishin no Yoroi taking off in large bounds covering the distance to the gate that was closest to the explosion. Three giant snakes were tearing their way through the village as two distinctive figures were making a run for it. Landing Naruto used a jutsu that acted similar to a cannon and the ammo was a solid sphere of wind chakra and it hit the ground in front of the figure as Naruto leaped from the roof.

"Going somewhere Hebi-teme?" asked Naruto conversationally and then to the person at his side, "Kabuto."

* * *

**(1) - Kyuuten Hira - is an taijutsu style that bears a number of similarities to the juken but is said to be the original form of said style before the Hyuga clan began to corrupt itself**

**(2) - secret uzumaki weapon style: infinity rain - similar to a certain Ame ninja attack this uses mainly ninja wire and a number of kunai. chances of the person dying from such an attack is very high.**

**(3) -Secret technique lightning style; flying thunder god armor - by using the beads from a specially made rosary/necklace, the user (mainly Naruto) can coat himself in lightning and can easily use the Fourth's jutsu without needing to use the seal marked kunais.**

**(4) -Demon style; curse breaker wave - a demon jutsu that allows the user to break, undo, or destroy any seals that the user comes into contact with and can also be projected as a wave if there is more than one seal that the user is facing with.**

**(5) - Demon sealing technique; white hydra, crimson lotus**

**

* * *

Tell did anyone see that coming (Sasuke using the curse mark)?**

**I'll update again soon and we'll be seeing the Godaime Hokage soon**

**See ya - Silvdra-zero**


	11. Failed Invasion

**Some of you may have noticed but i switched the poll back to open**

**and i've decided to change the rules a bit now instead of 6 girls there will now be 7**

**here is chapter 10 of Final Fantasy: White Fox - Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Failed invasion**

**

* * *

**

Landing Naruto used a jutsu that acted similar to a cannon and the ammo was a solid sphere of wind chakra and it hit the ground in front of the figure as Naruto leaped from the roof.

"Going somewhere Hebi-teme?" asked Naruto conversationally and then to the person at his side, "Kabuto."

"You knew?" demanded Kabuto

"Yeah from the first minute I met you," said Naruto, "the only way someone would be able to have that much knowledge of any one person would need the resources of an S-class criminal like Orochimaru."

"Clever," said Orochimaru removing his Kazekage disguise, "so tell me what did you do to Sasuke-kun's curse mark I don't recall that particular mark having that kind of ability to produce armor when it's in stage one?"

"I used a seal on it," said Naruto, "and I'll tell you this that mark will have no effect on the Uchiha and it's impossible to break because that seal was made with two energies that are beyond your mortal grasp."

As Naruto said this he summoned a black bladed scythe and promptly swung at Orochimaru and the blade seemed to pass through his held up arms. Orochimaru laughed until he felt his arms go limp and he looked down to his arms hanging at his sides… the skin darkening and were completely unresponsive.

"Damn you what did you do to my arms?" demanded the snake summoner

"Oh nothing I just took part of your soul and sent it for the Shinigami to feed on until I can personally send you to her," said Naruto letting the scythe vanish as he pulled up his sleeve, "you can no longer use jutsu and now it's time I sent you on your merry way."

Making three hand seals and drawing blood wiping it on the tattoo, Naruto shouted, "Summoning jutsu; Yamata no Orochi!"

* * *

In a blast of smoke Mashiro appeared Naruto standing on one of her heads as she loomed over the snakes that stopped their destruction of the village and begun to back away Orochimaru and Kabuto stood where they were in absolute shock. The one thing that was different was that Mashiro was in a different form (think of Kagutsuchi from Mai Hime and Alpha-Hydranoid from Bakugan and combining them.) She kept her serpentine-thin body and was colored a faint sky-blue, which retained four of her original eight-tails and had front legs ending in three platinum-colored claws. She now had four heads (and they were more like Kagutsuchi's minus the sword embedded in the forehead) and had ten-large wings six were the great bat-like ones of dragons while the remaining four were angel-like in appearance.

"**Oh Naruto-kun,**" said Mashiro looking at him with one of her other heads which was blushing slightly, "**what did you need me for?"**

"I thought you would want to play with some new enemies of mine Mashiro-chan," said Naruto as the hydra looked down and a vicious smile spread across her faces, "by the way what happened to you I thought your were more… serpentine?"

"**This is my land-hydra form,**" said Mashiro blushing a little deeper, "**when I'm immersed in water that's my true form and when I'm on dry land this becomes my form.**"

"Okay then," said Naruto and then to the Snake Sannin, "Hey Orochimaru meet Yamata no Orochi, Yamata no Orochi, Orochimaru."

"**Pleasure to meet you,**" said Mashiro as she lifted off, "**I hear smoked snake is tasty this time of year wouldn't you agree Naruto-kun?**"

"I don't know, I never tried it," said Naruto making several seals, as did Mashiro, "but there's a first for everything; **Futon; Kaze Rasendan! (1)**"

"**Futton; Hi-O-Haku Kiri Jutsu! (2)**" shouted Mashiro

The hydra released a red colored mist from her mouths just as Naruto unleashed a sphere of pure-white wind chakra. The two attacks merged becoming a blazing blue fire that appeared as a mist, it fell on the snakes burning them into clean white skeletons, Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared be the mist could get at them. Mashiro landed lowering her head that Naruto was standing on and raised it again when he hoped off.

"**That was fun Naruto-kun,**" said Mashiro, "**I rarely get the chance to kill a few snakes and three at once was a real treat.**"

"It was a pleasure Mashiro-chan," said Naruto, "hopefully the next time I call you it will be a much more social."

Mashiro blushed before disappearing back to her realm just as people began to gather where the hydra stood. With his Hiraishin no Yoroi still active disappeared in a flash of lightning intercepting the Hokage who was on route to the scene of incident.

"It's okay Ji-san," said Naruto appearing before the Sandaime, "the Hebi-pedophile's gone and so is his stoolpigeon."

"You drove him away?" asked Sarutobi, "and what was that you summoned?"

"That was the Hachibi Yamata no Orochi," said Naruto, "the boss of the legendary summon, the Hydras."

"Where did you get a summon like that?" asked Sarutobi as the Raikage looked at him with curious

"I gave him access to the scroll," said Mei, "I was lucky enough to even have found it."

"You have the hydra scroll," said Sarutobi looking shocked, "and you let a ninja from this village sign it?"

"The hydras are a proud race," said Mei, "Naruto-kun here was one of the lucky few to survive the 'interview' with the boss the fact that he can summon her directly means he made a rather incredible impression on her."

"I don't mean to brag but I have a some knowledge of what women like in general," said Naruto, "I have a rather high opinion of women and I don't want to come across as another typical man."

Mei was surprised by this and so was the other two Kages almost no one had said such a thing and stuck to such high morals. The Rai kage was about to say something when an ANBU appeared it bowed saying, "Raikage-sama, it's time for us to return to Kumo you said that had a meeting to attend to once the exams have concluded."

"Thanks for reminding me Nii," said the Raikage with a grimace, "get the others and lets go we and we need something to talk about as family."

* * *

The ANBU disappeared as the Raikage went to the gate that led to the road to the land of lightning. Mei left for water country soon after and Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and most of the Rookie nine except for Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Choji. Naruto put in a request for a custom Chunin vest and just as he was about to leave when the Sandaime flagged him down. Naruto turned back and caught something thrown to him; it was some kind of passport.

"It's a Sannin pass," said Sarutobi, "with that you can leave the village any time you wish and go just about anywhere."

"Thanks Ji-san," said Naruto, "I may need this for future events and plus I now consider this a side benefit after becoming a Chunin."

"Glad to here that," said Sarutobi getting back to work, "your dismissed until it's time to pick up on missions."

* * *

Naruto bowed and had just made it out the door when… BOOM; an explosion went off in the Hokage's office and Naruto rushed in transforming into his hanyou form. Naruto succeeded in getting Sarutobi out but it was too late, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage was dead covered in chakra-burn marks and some mark on his skin that looked like a seal.

The funeral took place the next day, all of Konoha was in attendance, and Naruto delivered the eulogy telling everyone how important the old man was in everyone's lives including his. He spoke of the justice that the Sandaime tried to uphold despite the hardships that befell him. He then said that one-day justice for the Sandaime's death shall be carried out in one way or another with a look that none have ever seen before… a will as sharp as a blade and as cold as the metal it was made of.

* * *

Naruto left with Jiraiya three the days after Hiruzen's funeral to seek out Naruto's godmother, Tsunade (he had found out from Jiraiya) the slug Sannin. On the way Naruto trained with the variations of the Rasengan he was developing. The two searched for two weeks searching gambling hotspots because it was Tsunade's favorite vice, next to drinking. They had arrived into the fifth town they saw something that looked like a recently made ruin and decided to investigate.

**-Destroyed Castle**

Naruto and Jiraiya appeared in the location of the destroyed castle and looked around. "Yep this was Orochimaru's doing." Jiraiya says as he looks at the rubble. Naruto's eyes narrow as uses his enhanced sense of smell. "Guh. This place practically reeks of Snake. But there's something else… It's not that strong but I also got the scent of medicine, sake, and money." He answered.

Jiraiya's eyes widen when he said that. "Tsunade was here also." He says. "Do you think there was a fight between them?" He asks and the toad sannin shakes his head. "I doubt it. Tsunade is one person you don't want to corner, and if there was a fight, then this castle wouldn't be the only thing that was leveled, trust me… I know." He states and Naruto nods.

"Now one thing remains… what the hell does that Snake want with her?" Jiraiya asks

"Well there is he fact I sent his soul's arms to the Shinigami," said Naruto, "he was pretty ticked off at that maybe he thinks he will find a way to fix that."

* * *

**Local Bar**

Tsunade was sitting at a table with a worried Shizune and Tonton drinking sake, wondering if she should take Orochimaru's offer. She then lets out a sigh and looks at her image in the sake bottle. _'Can this day get any worse?' _She asks herself.

Just then Jiraiya walked just as Naruto said "Man this place reeks of alcohol. Are you positive that bars are a good place for information?" He asks. "Of course I'm sure gaki in case you forgot I am a..." He says but then pauses when he sees his old teammate sitting with a black haired women and a pig.

Tsunade tilts her head and sees Jiraiya. "Eh?" She says as she squints her eyes and sees a white haired man and a blonde kid. Naruto blinks and waves his hand in front of his dazed godfather. "Oi Ero-Sennin, are you okay?" He asks.

"TUSNADE I FOUND YOU!" He yells pointing his fingers at the wide-eyed woman and Naruto jumps back in shock but then turned his head to see a blonde haired woman.

"JIRAIYA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She asks/demanded. Naruto's eyes widen and he looks at her. _"That's my godmother! She looks like she's in her late 20s early 30s!" _He thought looking over to a black haired girl sitting next to the slug sannin.

"Who might you be?" asked Naruto bowing to her

The girl bowed her head blushing, "I'm sorry," she said, "My name is Shizune and I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice."

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto, Tsunade not even registering what he said as she was staring at her former teammate, "Ero-Sennin's disciple."

"So why are you here?" asked Tsunade after calming down a bit

"You were elected to be the next Hokage," said Jiraiya in a business-like tone, "I was sent to bring you back."

Tsunade laughed "You think I'd go back to be a Hokage, then you got another thing coming Hokage's are always dying just like my grandfather, Sarutobi-sensei and your apprentice before this one, it's a waste of a job and you end up wasting your life..." she said. Naruto's eyes flashed red as he got up.

"Listen here _Oba-san_, I don't' care if you're a Sannin, but don't' ever disrespect the title that my father Minato and that Saru-Ji-san held, they were willing to give their lives to help save the village. So just shut hell up and come back with us to the village." Naruto yelled as he vented out his anger at the Slug Sannin. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were all shocked at Naruto outburst and he was sober too. Tsunade then registered what Naruto had just told her and then released a glare of death.

"Listen here gaki, you want to take this outside?" she asked. Naruto grinned; "Fine by me, Tsunade-oba-san" Tsunade intensified her glare as she got up.

* * *

**-Outside the bar**

Tsunade and Naruto faced off against each other, both glaring with the intent to rip the other to shreds.

"Get ready, obasan because I'm going to kick your ass" Naruto said.

"You sound pretty confident gaki, in fact I'll make a bet with you, I bet I'll win this little fight with only one finger and if I do, I get all your money and if you win I will buy something for you with my money." Said Tsunade and Naruto grinned, he had heard about Tsunade's terrible luck at gambling, as he pulled out his whip-chain.

"Deal oba-san," said Naruto, "you know I feel bad having to fight an old lady who can't let go of the past." Tsunade was royally ticked as a vein popped out on her forehead

* * *

Jiraiya and Shizune watched as two faced off; Naruto charged swinging his whip-chain as he went. Tsunade dodged around the chain and flicked the blonde in the forehead, POOF, the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke 'what the! A shadow clone?' she dodged a punch to her stomach as the blonde appeared next to her Hiraishin Armor active and dodged another flick to the head disappearing another smoke cloud. Sensing danger she saw him charge at her a sphere of spiraling energy in his hand, "Rasengan!" shouted the blonde as he thrust the sphere forward. Tsunade grabbed the arm that held up the sphere and redirected it away from her torso towards the ground causing an explosion in the earth on contact throwing the two combatants away.

Tsunade quickly regained her feet but saw Naruto standing in front of her his trademark grin all over his face and said, "You lose."

"What?" Tsunade demanded

"You said you'd use only one finger to win," explained Naruto, "you used your whole hand to stop me, so you lose I win."

'Smartass kid' thought Tsunade fuming before turning to the toad sannin, "you taught him the Rasengan?"

"Of course," said Jiraiya, "he is Minato's kid after all."

"How long did it take him to master it?" she asked. Jiraiya held up three fingers

"Three days." Said the man a hint of pride in his voice

"WHAT!" shouted Tsunade, "It took Minato 4 years to create that and six months for you to master how can he master it in three days."

"Seems he's a natural." said Jiraiya with a grin

"Great, first gambling and now I'm lost a bet to a gaki, can my life get any worse?" Tsunade demanded of the universe and then she looked at Naruto, "come on kid I owe you."

"Nice I'm up for ramen," said Naruto, "thank you Tsunade-ba-chan."

* * *

Tsunade was crying anime tears after seeing the blonde down his 20th bowl of Ramen, in her head the ryo she had in her gambling allowance grew wings and flew out a window. After his 35th bowl Naruto finished, Tsunade still crying brought out her wallet, "how much?" she asked in a sad voice

"Well since this kid put away that much I'll give ya 35% discount," said the chef, "so the it'll cost you 2254 ryo."

Tsunade crying even worse as she paid the man; she and Naruto then left walking in silence before, "Do you have a jutsu to heal souls?" asked Naruto out of blue, "like actually restore a soul?"

Tsunade was shocked but she shook her head, "I didn't think so," said Naruto earning a curious look from the healer, "I took that snake-teme's arms for a reason and I have a strong suspicion he assassinated Saru-ji-san."

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Tsunade, "why do you defensive of the position of Hokage?"

"I once wanted to be Hokage to earn peoples respect," said Naruto shocking the sannin, "as I grew up I learned it was a position of respect and a power that one can use to protect the ones they love, my dad, Minato Namikaze, knew this and he did what he had to protect the village. What you said earlier was like an insult to the memory of those who had become Hokage and those wishing to become the Hokage, and I took it personally because of my father and Saru-ji-san."

* * *

Tsunade gasped at the revelation, tears of pain stinging her eyes as memories of those she lost, "You are not going to take that snake's deal right?" asked Naruto shocking Tsunade again and she looked hesitant, "please come back and be Hokage, not for yourself but for those who wanted it."

Tsunade let out a snort saying, "I promised to buy you something, not to go back with you and that pervert Jiraiya, so no way no how."

"How about another bet," said Naruto with a slight smirk, "I am creating 5 elemental variations of the Rasengan and 5 form variations with the same amount of elements and I'm going to master before you give your answer to the snake-teme, if I win you come back and become Hokage."

"How about we up that stakes," said Tsunade holding up a pendant with a green stone on it, "if you do win I'll give this pendant, it's worth three mountains and a mine, it also belonged to my grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage. Now if you lose I get all your money you have on you, also you and Jiraiya will never come near me again about me becoming Hokage."

"Deal," said Naruto holding out a hand, "how long until you speak to the snake again?"

"A week," said Tsunade taking the blonde's hand, "you have until the end of that time to finish and show me."

"I look forward to it ba-chan," said Naruto ducking a fist to his head, "honestly what kind of godmother would attack her godson?"

"Just because you're my godson doesn't mean I show favoritism," said Tsunade with a smirk, "it makes me wish all the more to be further away when you lose."

"Let's just agree to disagree." Said Naruto as he and Tsunade went their separate ways, Tsunade went back to her hotel while Naruto found a nice field to practice.

* * *

**Day 1 of the challenge**

**- The field**

Shizune found Naruto (it wasn't hard after hearing Jiraiya talk about Naruto's variations of the Rasengan having the same effect as a natural disaster) and was shocked to see him with his hanyou features out using his tails as a blanket. She was about to leave after seeing he was asleep but; "you wanted to see me, Shizune-nee-san?" asked Naruto his ears twitching indicating he was awake

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Said Shizune

"It's okay," said Naruto getting up stretching, "I had Carbuncle ready to waking me up if incase if I might have overslept."

"I'm sorry what?" asked Shizune and Naruto showed her

"I have a number of other materia summons and a number of them are a lot larger," said Naruto his ears and tails gone, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you could reconsider your decision about your deal with Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune

"Why?" asked Naruto practicing his control with the Rasengan

"It's because of that pendant," said Shizune looking worried, "some say it's cursed because it took the lives of her lover and younger brother, and it's been referred to a the 'pendant of death' and only Tsunade-sama has the right to wear it."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Naruto, "I've learnt there are a number of curses and where I learned of them the one on that pendant pales in comparison if it does kill me then it fits with the others if it doesn't I could care less." Shizune was surprised at this and how confident the blonde was, she couldn't help but smile warmly as she watched Naruto create clones for training.

"Besides," said Naruto, "I aim to great like my dad, that is my goal right now among other things."

Shizune then left not looking back when an explosion occurred behind her and a shout of triumph. A week later; Jiraiya and Tsunade were both at a local tavern discussing a number of things, little did the toad sage know that Tsunade surreptitiously slipped something into his drink, until it was too late and he collapsed.

* * *

**(1) - Wind style; spiraling wind bullet - a variation of the shukaku's drilling air bullet and packs a slightly stronger punch**

**(2) - boil style; flaming mist - a corrosive mist that is combustable in a higher concentrations of air like if exposed to a strong gust of wind will set it ablaze in seconds**

**

* * *

**

**well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

**i trust you won't think badly of me for changing the rules of the poll it's my first one**

**i'll update again soon,**

**Silvdra-zero**


	12. Success and Spar

**Today we get to see what happens after Naruto's practice with his new jutsus**

**also we'll be getting something a little cliched, a small fight between two team members**

**and we get to see something unexpected**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Success and Spar**

**

* * *

**

A week later; Jiraiya and Tsunade were both at a local tavern discussing a number of things, little did the toad sage know that Tsunade surreptitiously slipped something into his drink, until it was too late and he collapsed.

Naruto had returned to the hotel he and Jiraiya were staying not knowing what events were taking place. He heard a knock on the door; he opened it to find Shizune in a panic holding up a sick looking Jiraiya.

"What happened?" he demanded Quickly helping get Jiraiya into the room

"Tsunade's what happened," replied Jiraiya in an attempt to make a joke, "she drugged me and knocked out Shizune so she couldn't stop her."

"Damn it," said Naruto after giving Jiraiya a drug canceller he made, "Let go I know where she's headed."

"How?" begun Shizune

"I planted a specialized tracing seal on her through you," said Naruto a note of apology in his voice, "I designed a seal to transfer from person to person until it reached its target and act like a tracking device, it'll look like a tattoo that appeals greatly to the person its assigned appearance varies and can change depending on the person's mood."

"You can work with seals that much?" asked Jiraiya impressed

"It wasn't hard," said Naruto, "once I got a hold of my dad's jutsus it was easy to design some originals based the one he and my mom worked on, the one I used on ba-chan was based off of the anchor seal of the Hiraishin."

"So where is she now?" asked Jiraiya

"Still on the move heading northwest," said Naruto holding out a small crystal and aimed it at a blank wall projecting a map onto it, "and I tagged the snake a while ago and he's located here in a field not far from the town."

"Okay lets get going." Said Jiraiya and Naruto then made some hand signs saying, "Ninpo; Kagesochi jutsu. (1)"

* * *

Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune were swallowed by shadows reappearing very close to the field Tsunade was heading close to. The three found a hiding spot near the location where the two were supposed to be. They saw Tsunade approach first and then saw Orochimaru appear seconds later, they watched at first they thought she was going to help him. What they didn't expect, was her suddenly punching the snake sannin across the field and then punch out his accomplice. Kabuto then drew blood from his hand and Tsunade stiffened as if…

"She has Hemophobia," said Shizune freaking out, "she scared of blood as a result of uncle and her little brother dying."

Kabuto was about to land a killing strike but found his arm missing, Naruto standing before the petrified slug sannin Masamune in hand a charging Rasengan in his hand, which went flying into his stomach shooting him through a few boulders before fall unconscious. Somehow Kabuto recovered very quickly as he got and retrieved his arm reattaching it as it putting a sword back in its sheath. Naruto watched this with a hint of sadistic mirth before he made a familiar cross sign.

"Hey Tsunade-ba-chan," shouted the blonde creating nine clones and all ten held their right hands above their heads, "get ready to pay up with that pendant, because I'm going to win this."

* * *

All ten created a Rasengan five then rotated the they were holding changing into what looked like dual-'bladed' lances while the other five became shuriken shaped. Each of the shuriken and lances began to glow a different light, red for fire, white with a blue core for water, purple with a white edge for lightning, blue with a white core for wind, and a rich light brown with a dark gray edge for earth.

"Gogyoton Rasenshuriken! (2)" shouted half of the ten Naruto's while the other five shouted, "Gogyoton Rasenlanzador! (3)"

All ten threw their creations at the same time as Orochimaru had Kabuto summon three ridiculously large siege gates, which all three were promptly torn apart by the lances and knocking the snake back along with Kabuto who then made the hand signs for a summoning Naruto and the other sannin doing the same. The three sannin and Naruto shouted summoning jutsu and slammed their palms to the ground, summoning the respective bosses, while Naruto also shouted, "**Descend Bahamut! Surge Leviathan!**"

The two reptilian materia summon appeared from the sky and a lake that formed along with the beast that emerged.

"**What is this Orochimaru?**" demanded the snake boss looking at his opposition, "**I expect better fighting conditions when you summon me again, because 5 against 1 is nothing a one-sided battle.**"

* * *

The giant serpent disappeared leaving a stunned Orochimaru and Kabuto, both quickly beating a hasty retreat, Naruto canceled Bahamut's and Leviathan's summons letting them disappear with a shouted thank you and they both nodded. The toad and slug bosses were wary of the hydra as they turned to face her, wondering if they were going to fight her.

"**Fear not Gamabunta-sama, Katsuyu-sama,**" said the Hydra bowing her heads in respect, "**I'm the summon for Naruto-kun if you are his allies I shall not attack unless he deems you enemies.**"

"Nicely said Mashiro-chan," said Naruto and the hydra blushed slightly, "and thank you for the assist again too bad we couldn't barbeque the teme I was hoping of trying that smoked snake you were talking about."

Tsunade and Jiraiya look sickened at the last part of the comment as Gamabunta, Katsuyu and Mashiro disappeared. Tsunade walked over to Naruto and asked, "How the hell did you get a hold of three summons?"

* * *

Naruto was surprised before realizing that she didn't know, "Bahamut and Leviathan aren't summons native to this world," he said making his summon materia glow, "they require a different summoning method and the fact they weren't exactly real in a sense."

"Not real?" said Tsunade confused, "what they were two giant genjutsus?"

"No," said Naruto, "they were more like ghosts in a sense, but they were as physically solid as you or me and their attacks are the embodiments of natural disasters themselves."

It took several minutes for the slug sannin to digest the information, when she moved again she raised a fist and he flinched and felt something pass over his head to rest around his neck. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing the pendant around his neck; he looked up to see Tsunade smiling.

"Remember our bet?" she asked weakly, "after that little display you won, so this means I'll be going back to take on my new role as Hokage." Naruto cracked a smile as he fell face forward, Kyuubi appearing to catch him after a quick but thorough explanation things went well without a hitch.

* * *

For the next two weeks Naruto and a number of others, helped Tsunade to transition into her new position. Naruto as a passing thought suggested that she'd use shadow clones to help get the paperwork done. Naruto, after picking up his chunin vest, was enjoying a pleasant stroll when Sasuke, also wearing his chunin vest, intercepted him, and followed closely by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto," Said Sasuke, "care for a little friendly spar?"

"What's the catch?" asked Naruto passively

"No catch," said Sasuke and Sakura looked nervous, "I just want to see how strong you are and I want to see how much stronger I've gotten."

"Still planning on going after Itachi?" asked Naruto and Sasuke nodded he sighed but then, "game on meet me at the team 7 training ground in an hour."

* * *

**An hour later – team 7 training ground**

Naruto was standing on one of the post that Kakashi threatened to tie the three of them two if they didn't get the bells, standing in the pose for the crane strike. As Sasuke approached he saw the blonde pull out a sword and begun to practice a number of sweeping motions as he leapt from post to post sometimes doing flips while jumping over the center post. He did this for ten minutes before stopping with a strike as if beheading an enemy. He then returned to the crane strike position, the sword disappearing, before jumping down and looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," he said, "I was doing some agility exercises I forget that they take time."

"It's fine," said Sasuke amazed, "maybe you could show me how to do that, after our little spar."

"I don't think the sword fits you," said Naruto, "from what I can see you excel at mid-to-long range combat; I'm thinking pole arm, boomerang, or lance."

"Why those?" asked Sasuke, "the only one that sounds like long range is the boomerang and I thought that kind of thing was a hunting tool and a toy."

"Thankfully I know a couple of people who excel in those weapons." Said Naruto popping a number of number of joints

"Who?" Sasuke asked

"My materia teacher and my navigation teacher," said Naruto, "they both are masters in what they do but I should warn you they may come off as crazy when you meet them."

"I've seen crazy before," said Sasuke, "why should your teachers be any different?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you later," said Naruto pulling out a practice sword and setting it against a post, "shall we get started, taijutsu first, and then in half an hour, it's open season on jutsu and methods until one of us surrenders."

"You're on," said Sasuke activating his sharingan and curse mark, Naruto summoning his ears and tails, "best of luck."

"You too." Said Naruto charging forward and Sasuke blocked his punch with his armored left arm.

* * *

Naruto leaped away as Sasuke tried to kick him in the gut back flipping before landing onto the side of a tree. Sasuke ran up and tried to hit him with a flying roundhouse kick but missed as Naruto somersaulted over him landing on all fours before mimicking the Uchiha who dodged to the side. Naruto disappeared and the two proceeded to throw punches and kicks that canceled each other out going at it for ten minutes before breaking away for a small breather. Naruto then activated his Seiongan and settled into his Kyuuten Hira style, Sasuke went for a straight punch to the face and Naruto countered the same way he did with Neji but did not use chakra to enhance his blows. Once the half hour was over the two took a few minutes to rest, Naruto showed Sasuke how to meditate which helped him recover greatly.

Once break was over the two finally upped the ante, Naruto grabbed the practice sword and Sasuke pulled out a number of kunai from his pouch. Flashing through a couple hand signs Naruto went into full fox form the practice sword in Masamune's place. Both charged Naruto running in a zigzag pattern dodging the kunai Sasuke was throwing his way.

"Uchiha weapon style; frozen hunter deflection shot!" shouted the Uchiha leaping into the air spinning around and throwing a set of kunai at different intervals each knocking into each other changing course, giving the appearance of wolves on the hunt raining down, in mid-flight Naruto survived barely by spinning the sword around fast enough it became a shield that deflected the incoming kunai, but a few managed to get through leaving a couple of nice gouges in the fox.

"**Not bad,**" said Naruto as the Uchiha landed and quicker than Naruto took the hanyou's weapon pouch, "**you've definitely improved, but it's time to step it up a notch; Run, Carbuncle!**"

The little creature appeared and charged forward and succeeded in kicking the boy in the chest because Sasuke underestimated it. Carbuncle then leapt back to its master's side, Naruto released the summon with a quick thank you to the little creature and made some hand signs saying, "**kaneton; hayai fooji jutsu! (4)**"

With a swipe of a hand half a dozen kunai appeared, glowing-translucent white in color hovering in front of the fox. Sasuke was stunned as Naruto, with another swipe of the kunai flew at him, but the Uchiha managed to dodge.

"What was that?" demanded the Uchiha

"**Kaneton; hayai fooji jutsu,**" replied Naruto, "**a minor variation of the Murasame clan's unique skill, the secret weapon forge jutsu.**"

Sasuke was shocked because he and a lot of people heard of the famous weapon smith clan and the fact that they were extinct for over fifty years. 'Then again' thought the Uchiha as he prepared a jutsu, 'this guy seems to get the best of everything'

"Katon; Fireball jutsu!" shouted the Uchiha launching the largest fireball he's ever created only for something like a large, blue shuriken made of water to cancel it out

Both were at it using every jutsu in their repertoire until with barely enough chakra left, they moved in with their favorite trump cards, "Chidori/Rasengan!" they both shouted, resulting in a giant black sphere surrounding them, nothing happened… and then the sphere contracted beginning to glow bright god before exploding in a blast that demolished half of the training ground before the two originators fell to the ground exhausted, panting heavily they both looked into each others eyes and Naruto said, "we'll call it a draw."

"Deal." Said Sasuke in a tired voice and very weakly the two of them begun to laugh just as people begun to arrive wondering what happened.

* * *

Roughly three days later Naruto had just gotten back from a rather tough mission and Kyuubi, who gave him a profound kiss, greeted him and he looked at her confused.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto

"Remember when you said you loved me?" asked Kyuubi

"Yes." Said Naruto

"I was wondering if you could express it in a different way?" she said a subtle question hidden in it

"What do you expect me to do?" asked Naruto, "I don't want to do something that we'll both regret."

"Maybe you could take me on a date," suggested Kyuubi, "I have been stuck in here and only come out at times that aren't the best for any personal alone time with you."

"Okay," said Naruto, "first a cleansing coma so I'll be able to move for the rest of the day, then a date with you, after that we'll see what happens next."

* * *

Naruto did his cleansing coma meditation and came out of it an hour later, feeling rested he dressed in civilian clothing; a black skin-tight shirt, blue cargos, a white jacket like the one from his ninja attire except it lacked the chest plate and it was as plain as day, and blue sandals. When Kyuubi emerged from her room she was wearing a dark-red dress that almost looked black and it freed the shoulders and the back leaving a small bit to show a tiny bit of cleavage. The hem reached down to her ankle on her left leg and reached three-quarters of the way down her right thigh. Her tails were out but they were placed in such a fashion they looked like they were a part of her outfit. She also wore a simple necklace that was a stylized fox with ruby eyes and smoky orange topazes that made up its fur and earrings that were like ruby icicles that made a crystalline-chiming sound every time she moved her head, suggesting they were bells.

They walked hand in hand drawing attention mainly to Kyuubi because they've never seen such a hot looking woman before. Naruto led Kyuubi to a restaurant named the Tiger Eyes, as soon as he walked in the door he was greeted by the manager who brought them to one of the VIP tables. Naruto ordered the special, a one-pound sirloin medium rare dip slightly in a special barbeque rub with a hint of ginger with a side of salad with blue cheese dressing and garlic mashed potatoes. Kyuubi ordered the Teriyaki Salmon with a slight add in of ginger also asking for a salad with shrimp and blue cheese dressing as well.

The place also had a small dance floor for those that wanted to do something other just sit around. Since Naruto wasn't the kind to wait her asked Kyuubi to dance, he led her by the hand onto the dance floor, they quickly took their positions and begun to move slowly in tandem with the song that was playing. (5)

* * *

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

**While you're far away and dreaming**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

**Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

The song then began to pick up and with the grace that would put angels to shame, the two dancers caught the attention of the other patrons, seeing jaws drop at such quality of dancing.

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you babe**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you babe**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Lying close to you feeling your hear beating**

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

**Then I kiss your eyes**

**And thank god we're together**

**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**

**Forever and ever**

The other patrons were crying at the fluidity and gentleness of Naruto and Kyuubi's movements as they continued to move along with the song.

**I don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you babe**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause when I dream of you**

**The sweetest will never do**

**I'd still miss you babe**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**I don't want to miss one smile**

**I don't want to miss one kiss**

**I just want to be with you**

**Right here with you, just like this**

**I just want to hold you close**

**Feel your heart so close to mine**

**And just stay here in this moment**

**For all the rest of time, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

Naruto then lifted Kyuubi into the air spinning slowly before dropping her back down, and moving back into step leaving an audience disappointed that they didn't mess up, while the couple smirked to each other at the pull off of such a tangent move.

**I don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you babe**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you babe**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**I don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you babe**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**And I don't want to miss a thing.**

As the song ended Naruto dipped Kyuubi s low her head was barely two inches from the floor, some how he managed to kiss her. Naruto brought her up to the applause of the other patrons and the two made their way to their table just at the waiter brought their food.

* * *

**(1) - ninja art; shadow step - this S-class jutsu is capable of taking the user and those around the to an location as long there is a large enough amount shadows and if the user knows where they are heading.**

**(2) - Five elements style; spiraling shuriken - it's like the wind style rasenshuriken but it's all five elements and they act the same only the other four have different effects - explanations on the other four element that are not wind shall be explained later.**

**(3) - Five elements style; spiraling lance - changing the form of the rasengan to the shape of a double ended lance it acts like the rasenshurien but it has a unique effect each lance will cancel out if faced against another jutsu or it will devour the jutsu and will rebound the power from the conflicting jutsu doubling the lance and its destructive power.**

**(4) - Metal style; rapid forge jutsu - a weaker version of an extinct clans signature jutsu, this one is pure chakra manipulation because after the weapons made are either destroyed or lost they disappear after a while. the reason being is the weapons are made of earth chakra that was exposed to a purifying effect of both fire and water chakra and the blade is sharpened by wind chakra for its slicing properties. this jutsu is next to impossible to copy along with certain other jutsus and the demon kind that Naruto possesses.**

**(5) - 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith

* * *

**

**Hey everyone just a friendly reminder of my poll on my profile**

**you have less than a week to vote for your favorites and we shall see the results**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	13. The Hunt

**It's almost time to say goodbye for a short while**

**and here is another friendly reminder about the poll it is open till next monday 7/12/2010**

**now here is the last chapter of part 1 of Final Fantasy: White Fox**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**The hunt**

**

* * *

**

As the song ended Naruto dipped Kyuubi s low her head was barely two inches from the floor, some how he managed to kiss her. Naruto brought her up to the applause of the other patrons and the two made their way to their table just at the waiter brought their food. The waiter gave them a look of purest respect, mumbling about never seen such a spectacular dancing style before.

"I'm surprised you actually knew how to dance," said Naruto casting **silence** around them as Kyuubi sipped the water that was automatically provided, "stereotypically demon would think that dancing was beneath them."

"Not many demons had my sophistication and complexity," said Kyuubi, "plus if I wanted to seduce a human or two I need to know how to dance so I watched over the years, plus I refined my skills when I was friends with your parents."

"I see," said Naruto losing himself in thought, "if I said I was going to leave Konoha for a short while would you go with me?"

"That depends on how long you're going to be gone," said Kyuubi, "and whether or not you want me to come along and I may not have any choice unless you leave my materia behind."

"Kyuubi," said Naruto, "I was planning on a training trip I was planning on being gone for three years at least."

"And you were going to tell me and the others when?" asked Kyuubi bristling slightly

"Right after I got a simple yes or no from you on whether or not you wanted to come along," said Naruto surprising her, "I was going to tell the others once I got the okay from Tsunade-ba-chan since she's the next person on my list to talk to."

* * *

Naruto and Kyuubi ate their meal in relatively calm and comfortable silence as Naruto canceled out his materia spell. The couple then left and was soon intercepted by an ANBU, who whisper something in Naruto's ear and his eyes widened. As the ANBU left Naruto turned to Kyuubi, "Sasuke Uchiha has just been kidnapped," he said to Kyuubi's shock, "I wasn't given specifics but he was somehow ambushed and the culprits had badly injured Sakura, we see her first before going to ba-chan for answers."

Changing quickly into his normal ninja attire, Naruto rushed to the hospital demanding to see Sakura and the sight he saw wasn't pleasant. Sakura was lying on one of the beds covered in a number of stab wounds that would have killed any normal person since the wounds were placed near some major arteries. She was unconscious and she had an oxygen mask on, her chest was barely moving because she was so weak. Naruto enraged then begun to take action, he pulled out a needle and drew a small amount of his blood, he preformed a jutsu that caused it to glow mako-blue for but a brief moment and then stabbed it into the blood packet letting it mix in with the generic blood. Sakura's breathing became stronger for a second and settled into the pattern for someone who was asleep.

* * *

Once that was done and making sure know one saw what he did, Naruto rushed to the Hokage Tower, he knocked on the office door and entered. The room was amazingly restored after the death of the Sandaime's death, and Tsunade sat behind the desk looking grim, the other chunin standing waiting as if for him to arrive. Sundae looked up and some relief showed up on her face.

"Glad you answered my summons," she said, "The ANBU said you looked like you were in the middle of a date."

The other chunin looked at him in surprise, "I just about to finish my date when the ANBU showed up," said Naruto not denying the fact, "I then rushed to the hospital to see how Sakura-san was."

"She seems to be okay now," said Tsunade and then look inquisitively at him, "her injuries had started to close at a much faster rate almost to something of your level."

"Lets just say I help her recover faster," said Naruto wanting to get to the mission, "if you are wondering I used a blood alteration jutsu to change the small amount I took from myself and implanted into Sakura-san, the jutsu should have the same effect as the blood type-O jutsu and it has more side benefits than complications." The finality in his voice told them that he knew what he did and that he was not in the mood to discuss it.

Tsunade nodded and said, "alright then; earlier this evening Sasuke Uchiha was ambushed after having a talk with Sakura, Sakura got caught in the crossfire as the Uchiha fought of the aggressors, no other witnesses other than Sakura."

"Were there any unique features about the ones that attack Sakura-san and Uchiha?" asked Shikamaru

"As far as I know they wore the headbands of Oto-nin," said Tsunade, "in all likelihood it means Orochimaru; so your mission is this; retrieve Sasuke Uchiha before the ninja get him to Orochimaru also you are to gather any extra support you can if there is anyone else available."

"Understood!" said the chunin and they left, with Naruto making a straight shot to the Namikaze compound

A few hours later and the sun had just risen, the chunin were assembled at the gate and were waiting for Naruto. They didn't wait long as the blonde rushed up to them, a group of five people at his back (or rather four people and one beast), they were Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Red, and Sephiroth and they were ready for a fight.

"Sorry if I'm late," said Naruto, "I had to pick a few friend to help."

"Who are they?" asked Neji looking nervously at Sephiroth

"The blonde's name is Cloud Strife," said Naruto hastily going through the introductions, "the girl with the shuriken on her back is Yuffie, the one in the red cape it Vincent, the white-haired one is Sephiroth, and this guy here is Red XIII."

"Nice to meet you." said Kiba kneeling holding out a hand for Red to shake

"Likewise," said Red placing a paw in the hand and shaking shocking the others, "Naruto it's almost like they never seen someone like me before."

"Well talking creatures are somewhat of a rarity Red," said Naruto, "it wasn't much better off back at your home remember Cloud and the other thought you were a wild animal."

"Appearances can be deceiving," said Red with a small smile, "anyway we should be going the lad with the pup and I shall take point."

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto and the rest of the group to catch up to the ninja that kidnapped Sasuke, because Naruto took the liberty to cast the materia spell** haste**, allowing the retrieval squad to catch up faster than they thought. They crept up on the Oto-nin seeing there were five of them and they had Sasuke in locked in some kind of barrel. Between Shikamaru, Naruto, Cloud and Sephiroth planned this; Naruto in his fox form would force them to run and two of the group would pick them off one at a time until they got a hold of the barrel and extracted the kidnapped Uchiha from it. Naruto returned Masamune to Sephiroth and pulled out a nodachi the blade was now bright silver with a black edge (Like Masamune) only it was a foot-and-a-half longer than a normal or traditional nodachi, it had nine tassels all of them a dark blue color and each ended in a silvery, upside-down, tear-drop-shaped crystal. The cross guard was a stylized fox head and was greatly detailed, the blade appearing as if it extended from the fox's mouth.

"Naruto what's that?" asked Sephiroth taking back his sword

"This is Kaze Arashi no Kitsune (1)," said Naruto transforming, "**long story short it's Masamune's descendant because I used the tiniest bit of metal from the blade and a number of other high quality materials and crafted it, I used my blood so it'd be much more attuned to me and my descendants it I get the chance to have kids.**"

"Wind Storm Fox?" said Shikamaru, "what kind of name is that?"

"**Because it has the ability to maximize the power of those with the wind affinity like me,**" said Naruto, "**This is the first time I've show it to anyone, the reason being was I was using a specialized propagation technique to make that fragment into a decently sized ore to work with. I hope you are not mad at me for doing some thing like this Sephiroth-sensei, I wanted a weapon for myself but I kind of didn't want to let Masamune go.**"

"It's understandable," said Sephiroth, "I would consider it an honor that my student would take the initiative to make their own weapon, besides I think it's time to put the plan in motion."

"**Right,**" Said the blonde holding the blade in a fashion so it wouldn't hit anyone behind him and made some shadow clones eight in total, "**Kiton; Kyuu Kitsune Kari Nida no Mai! (2)**"

The nine foxes then blurred and raced off jumping around looking like pale specters. The Oto-nin were about to get ready to go; when something leaped from the vegetation slashing the largest of the group across the back leaving a shallow cut. Before the Oto-nin could react several more things leaped and slashed at the different individuals in different places. The things that attacked them appeared standing before them were nine foxes, all had the same blazing white fur, dark/back bracers, and each carrying swords, that hovered centimeters from their fur, on their backs. One of them stepped forward and it spoke, "**Return Sasuke Uchiha and return empty handed or die, if you have a death wish run.**"

The Oto-nin all laughed except a white haired man who was watching the fox in interest; he was first to pick up the barrel and run while the largest of the group stayed behind and trapped Naruto in a dome of earth. Naruto was about to take him out but Choji and Cloud knocked him away and Naruto broke free, he shouted at the others to keep going he's got this one. Naruto tossed him a packet of blue pills saying to take them if he uses his family's greatest weapon.

The next to break from the group was a man with six arms, but Neji and Yuffie intercepted him after he tried a few archery potshots at the fox-ized blonde. When Naruto turned to watch he saw the Oto-nin shoot solidified webs at the two but Yuffie blocked with her boomerang and then threw it distracting the ninja, giving Neji enough time to knock him off balance and cripple him. Quickly deciding Neji and Yuffie would be fine Naruto pressed on the others catching up.

Third to break off was a redhead with the worst mouth that his sensitive ears have ever heard. The two that broke off to fight her was Shikamaru and Vincent; Naruto saw Vincent shooting his weapon, Cerberus, at her drawing her attention while Shikamaru was trying to catch her with his shadow jutsus. Like with Neji and Yuffie Naruto believed that the two of them would be fine and moved on and was almost taken out when the fourth of the group broke away.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Red were the next ones to intercept with the three of them knocking the creepy punk off the cliff they were passing. Naruto looked over the edge to see the trio were doing fine against the twins and again pressed on more worried of the final member of the Oto-nins group getting away.

* * *

The final member had just reached a field when a chakra lance made of earth flew over his head and detonated right in front of him halting his retreat. He turned to face the blonde, who was now in his human-dominant/fox hybrid form Sephiroth next to him, swords at the ready.

"You have truly proven yourself to be a thorn in my master's side Uzumaki-san," said the man, "I trust you will let me finish my task."

"As if," said Naruto, "go back to that master of yours and tell him that all Uchiha's are off the market including the one you took."

"Strong talk," said the man pulling what looked like a white blade from his arm, "you'll have to back that up if you wish to take the Uchiha back."

"Fine by me," said Naruto, "Tell me Kaguya-san for what reason do you serve Orochimaru?"

"I owe him a life debt," said the Kaguya, "he saved him and I promised myself that I'd serve him to the best of my abilities."

"Since our little duel is going to be one where one of us dies and the other claims the right to take the Uchiha," said Naruto, "Sephiroth-sensei I must warn you of the Kaguya Kekkei Genkai; the **Shikotsumyaku**, it gives the user the ability to alter their skeletal structure by infusing the calcium in the bone with chakra, meaning they can change the properties and growth of their bones themselves."

"You seem well in formed," said the Kaguya, "do tell of your source maybe Orochimaru-sama might take for his own uses or destroy it if it is dangerous."

"That's truly laughable," said Sephiroth to Naruto with a trademark smile of his own (think of his smile in FF7 Advent children when he came back), "he thinks mother can be easily destroyed by a pathetic mortal like his master."

"You are quite right Sensei," said Naruto as the Kaguya started to look mortally offended, "Jenova-tenshi-chan is not so easily killed and she is a fountain of knowledge beyond this world she may even know something about immortality."

* * *

The Kaguya was taken aback at the conversation between the two, the source of the boys knowledge… he called an angel….

"Maybe this angel of yours would prove useful," said the Kaguya blocking a really fast strike from Naruto, "useful to my master and his goals… once I'm done with you and get the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama… I'll search for this angel and bring her to master and have her help him."

"Mother wouldn't stoop so low as to help that legless worm," said Sephiroth with somewhat maniacal chuckle, "she'd destroy him on the spot along with those standing by him."

The Kaguya charged forward and was promptly knocked back by a backhand from Sephiroth. He stood again but found a blade at his throat; he turned his eyes to look at Naruto who was holding the blade in a lofty, but firm grip.

"How about intros," said the blonde jumping away as spikes of bone shot out of the Kaguya's body, "you already know my name and Sephiroth-sensei's."

"Kimimaro Kaguya," said the man pulling out a second bone blade from his forearm, "and the leader and strongest of the Sound five, Orochimaru-sama's personal elite guard."

"Typical," said Naruto holding Kitsune (his sword, in short format), "why is it that the strongest is last? Because if the strongest stayed behind they'd give their allies a better chance of escaping."

"Trust his master to be a typical villain," said Sephiroth, "sending in the strongest with the typically expendable lackeys."

"I will not let you insult my master," said Kimimaro coldly, "twin Tsubaki no Mai."

* * *

Kimimaro charged and leaped spinning as he went getting between his two opponents both promptly blocking the strike with their swords and backing away in case he used the bones he hadn't pulled out. Naruto then moved in and managed to leave a nice cut across Kimimaro's shoulder. Making several one handed signs, he muttered something before stabbing his, now glowing, sword into his hand. This confused Kimimaro but then saw the wound heal, but didn't have time to speak when Sephiroth appeared slashing down. Just then Kimimaro coughed and blood fell from his mouth to the ground, and he paused for the briefest moment.

"Looks like I don't have too long…" said the Kaguya, "I… have to end this… fast."

"So the hereditary illness is that bad, huh?" said Naruto conversationally standing slightly straight, "what is your estimated time before you keel over dead."

"Not long," said Kimimaro take aback again, "minutes maybe I feel my life fading more and more with each second."

"Pity Orochimaru is unable to heal you," said Naruto sympathetically, "if we were allies I'm sure we would find a cure before your body gives out."

"Nothing can cure it now," said the Kaguya, "my medical history is nonexistent and it is too far past the point of being cure my death is inevitable."

"We'll see." Said Naruto channeling his chakra and mako energy into Kitsune the blade now glowing a mako blue with a white core

Kimimaro then activated his curse mark, growing bone like spikes and a large tail becoming more reptilian or something like a miniature dinosaur. Both Kimimaro and Naruto pulled no punches as the albino Kaguya used every move in his book to fight while Naruto used every skill he acquired over the years to counter relying solely on his sword skill rarely using ninjutsu except when he used his clones to use a Kenjutsu style known by a couple of people in the ANBU as the crescent moon dance. Kimimaro then used a ninjutsu based off his Kekkei Genkai, dance of the seedling fern; the entire field was soon covered in a dense forest of bones in varying forms. Naruto and Sephiroth would have been skewered, but Naruto preformed a sword move Sephiroth had never seen before and cleared a spot that prevented the bones from touching either sword users. Kimimaro then appeared from a bone 'tree' behind them and was about to stab Naruto but he coughed violently and fell forward, unmoving, as the barrel seemed to start 'smoking', Naruto quickly made a sealing jutsu and placed it on the albino before moving to the barrel.

The barrel exploded but it did not faze Naruto who casted shield as he approached, and saw a figure with Ash-gray hair that reach its lower back, a very familiar skeletal armor on both arms and on its legs just inches above the knee, a chest plate made of the same armor around it's torso two wing-like appendages in the shape of a bats minus the webbing in between extended slightly as if stretching. The figure turned and saw it was Sasuke, most of his features changed; he had a slight grey look to his skin with what looked like a black four-pointed star centered on his nose, but his Sharingan remained largely unaffected and he seemed…(If there was a better word for it) sane.

"Uchiha is that you?" asked Naruto cautiously as he moved forward, "are you still with us?"

"That's a rather stupid question dobe," said Sasuke changing back slowly looking at himself as he changed back and once he was back to looking human he seemed somewhat ill, "although it feels like that seal of yours is… out of whack…"

Naruto walked over and saw that the seal was starting to fade, he quickly corrected it and Sasuke begun to look better. He looked and saw there was a new layer to the renewed seal, he looked up at the blonde who said, and "it's a contingency I created some time after creating the Daiguren Aoirotenpi in case your curse seal had begun to wear it down to the point of breaking." Sasuke nodded and looked around confused until he saw the unconscious form of Kimimaro on the ground.

"I've made it a slight policy of capture but do not kill," said Naruto pointing to the seal on the Albino, "I made that to put terminally ill patients into a form of suspended animation so that when they awaken they can live the rest of their lives like they never had what was afflicting them and this is restricted to terminally ill only if used on anyone else it'll no effect."

As the three made their way back they picked up the rest of their group alive but looked no worse for wear all had mostly minor cuts, a large amounts of bruising and a few puncture marks but none the less alive and still kicking and a small gift of the Oto-nin bound and unconscious. Choji seemed to have had the worse luck as he was a skinny as a rail but was still standing and Naruto knew why. He casted **Regen** on the injured and the made their way home recovering slowly along the way enabling them to pick up the pace gradually. They made it back in two days what with healing their captives and binding them so they wouldn't cause trouble as Naruto stripped them of their curse marks replacing them with a mark of his own the **blessed demon mark** based on Sasuke's curse mark and its restraining seal (which he replaced first or rather altered and then 'grafted' it onto the others). Once that was done the captives became more cooperative and almost immediately changed sides out of gratitude to Naruto, especially after he purged Kimimaro of his illness. When the retrieval squad reached the gates they were welcomed with cheers and screams as the people of Konoha lifted the hero's onto their shoulders (the ex-sound five hung back waiting for Naruto to vouch for them and for their new lives).

* * *

**- Two weeks later**

Naruto was busy packing as he prepared for his trip; he knew Jiraiya was waiting since he was going with him, saying he wanted to keep an eye on Naruto just in case something happens. He had put it off because of the congratulatory parties and feast in honor of his team's success in retrieving Sasuke. Plus he had to fight hard with the council as to letting the former sound five become permanent residents of Konoha.

**-Flashback-**

"Look just because they used to work for the snake-teme doesn't mean they are a threat anymore!" shouted the blonde for the dozenth time at the council three days after putting in his request for the ex-sound five to become residents of Konoha, "from their account they a majority were forced to do his bidding if they didn't he could have used his curse marks to kill them."

"Then how come they still have them?" demanded a pink haired councilwoman from the civilian half of the council and she had one hell of a piercing voice (remind you of anyone?)

"As I explained those are now marks that I've created," said Naruto keeping himself from revealing his half demon status, "forgive my saying so Haruno-san but will shut the hell up your voice is enough make person with the weakest hearing go deaf."

There was a general chuckle from a number of members on the ninja half of the council as the councilwoman blushed furiously at the blonde's words.

"I wonder though," said one of the Hokage's advisers, Homura, "how were you able to create such things even the seal you said you used on Uchiha-sama's curse mark."

".," said Naruto sounding as if he had lockjaw, "I grafted a fragments of the original after fusing Uchiha's mark with the seal creating the **blessed demon mark** and I omitted to telling anyone that I had some prior knowledge in sealing jutsus thanks to my mother's clan scrolls."

This surprised the council; "your mother?" said one of ninja council members, "who…"

"Kushina Uzumaki," said Naruto drawing gasps from a number of people, "you know I thought the name spoke for it self and now that see these reactions… apparently not…"

"Very few knew and the rest only heard rumors," said Asuma Sarutobi, "the rumors that Kushina was married in secret to clan and was pregnant some time later news of her pregnancy was more or less kept a secret but rumors about it existed mainly as a scandal to discredit her lover/husband."

"That makes some sense," said Naruto, "but I'm afraid I must digress we were to discuss my new 'friends' although why they are now calling themselves my subordinates is beyond me."

"We have yet to confirm that their stories check out," said the other adviser Koharu, "I doubt your word alone and these documents you submitted qualify as evidence in their favor."

"Have you forgotten, who those files are from?" asked Naruto in an uncharacteristically detached, cold, flat voice causing most the council to flinch with every word he spoke especially the advisors, "they are from Ibiki Morino who, with the five's consent, probed their minds thoroughly and said their stories checked out, and I know Ibiki-san and there is now way in hell he'd be tricked that easily or has your definition of ninjas declined greatly as you aged to your now sorry states? So I suggest you quite stalling and just let the five join otherwise I might just decide to send you two to meet a teacher of mine and believe me when I say this he puts this village's definition of torture to shame."

The two adviser gulped knowing that the blonde meant what he said and then, "alright fine we approve of the five ninja you brought back to become full citizens of Konoha," said Koharu, "but you must give us the information and resources to creating and applying the marks so our ninjas can be more powerful."

Naruto laughed a cold, mirthless, merciless laugh that sent shivers up everyone's spines even Tsunade, "do you honestly take me for a fool?" he demanded still using 'the voice', "because you asked me to give up a creation that was more or less an accident and the means as creating more of it, seriously, I mean serious, when will geezers like you realize that violence is never the answer in anything unless there is no other choice?"

The Advisers and by extension Danzo and most of the elderly on the council were affronted by the blonde words, they were about to say something when Tsunade suddenly busted up laughing making the offended party feeling even more offended.

"I'm sorry," said Tsunade, "but that's the first time I heard anything like that and the gaki has a good point besides if my memory serves correctly he can't fulfill your request on the grounds of… what was it?"

"That the resources are two forms chakra," said Naruto, "and I'm the only one with both so it is impossible for anyone else to even think of trying it."

"Would these two forms of chakra have anything to do with anything in the supernatural sense?" asked Homura looking a little smug

"If you are referring to the Kyuubi, then no," said Naruto in a measured voice shocking everyone again including the advisers, "yes I know I'm surprised Saru-ji-san told you anything about the Mizuki incident."

The council was wide eyed at this, the boy knew of the Kyuubi during the Mizuki incident. Naruto laughed again and this time it had pity in it, "sorry to say I knew about it since I was seven," he said scaring the council panic on their faces, "and the fact that the Kyuubi is no longer a threat unless I tell 'it' to harm someone."

"You can summon it?" asked Shibi Aburame calmly although his bugs felt fear for him

"Yes," said Naruto, "after unlocking my Kekkei Genkai to produce the chakra I dubbed Mako at the age of seven, it indirectly caused the seal to warp and the Kyuubi's potential threat was neutralized as it was 'if there is any better word for it' removed from it's position as a biju."

"So then what became of it's power?" asked Danzo, "surely the greatest of the Biju would find someway of keeping its power alive if it was changed into something less dangerous."

"Sometimes I wonder how you can come up with some the stupidest things and still walk a straight line?" said Naruto causing the man to frown, "The Kyuubi found something or rather… someone to take over its former position and gained its powers."

"Who?" the Haruno councilwoman calmly asked

"Who do you think," said Naruto exposing his hanyou features with a flourish causing a number of the people on the council to scream and he clapped his hands over his ears, "when my Mako Kekkei Genkai activated at the same time the Kyuubi handed over it's power resulted in what I am before you, a hanyou I have as much power as the Kyuubi was at the height of its rule as a Biju, but I had to place limiters on myself so my powers wouldn't get out of hand."

"Guess the accusation of the brat being a demon weren't unfound…" said a council member but soon found his mouth moved but no words left his mouth looked panicked and saw Naruto's arm was up and a green glow emanated from it

"Be thankful that I didn't kill you, had you continued that sentence," said Naruto as the council looked at him with confused expressions, "if I recall the Sandaime's law is still in effect and anyone who refers to me as a demon or a monster is executed where they stand."

In the end Naruto won and thus Kimimaro, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon were made members of Konoha, and due to their abilities they would have easily made jonin but they instead chose to be chunin saying they at least deserved to be at that rank.

**- End of flashback-

* * *

**

Naruto had finished packing when Kyuubi materialized right beside him; he gave her a kiss and asked, "ready?"

"Ready as I'll every be." Was the reply

Taking a roof top route Naruto took in his last look of the village before he arrived at the gate and greeted Jiraiya.

"Your late." Said stiffly

"I took the scenic route." Said Naruto

The sage snorted at the explanation muttering something about him picking up Kakashi's bad habit of being late and making up excuses. They were about to leave when Naruto heard a shout he turned to see the rest of the Konoha eleven, the phoenix five (formerly the sound five), Tsunade, Kakashi, Jenova (in a purely human form), oddly enough Anko and Mei along with Zabuza and Haku were running to catch up.

"Did someone snitch on you or did you do that yourself?" asked the Sannin tersely

"I think my favorite vixen did the honors when I wasn't paying attention," replied Naruto in a controlled voice just as the group arrived, "so who squealed on me, I already have someone in mind but I can't rule out anyone else… yet."

"Sorry," said Jenova looking abashed, "when I realized you were leaving today I panicked."

"Why do I even bother telling anyone, anything?" Naruto demanded at the sky causing a number of people to chuckle and he grinned

"Why didn't you say you were leaving Naruto-sama?" asked Kimimaro, "surely you weren't planning on leaving without say goodbye."

"If I did try to say goodbye I wouldn't get anywhere," said Naruto, "because it's a bit emotional and I didn't want to put some people through it."

"Such as?" asked Mei

"Well the important girls in my life for starters," said Naruto and a number of girls blushed, "next my best friends, teammates and people who are close to me, if I had tried to say goodbye anyone of you would have dragged me around the village to say goodbye to the others or have them dissuade me from leaving."

A number of girls looked guilty thinking of something just like that and Naruto felt like face palming but Jiraiya beat him to it, "come on gaki the soon we leave the sooner me might return."

"Geez give a minute Ero-sennin," said Naruto exasperated and turned to the departure committee, "will the following girls please step forward; Jenova, Anko, Haku and Mei."

The following girls complied as Naruto made some clones each Naruto walked up to a respective girl and without any warning or provocation, dipped their girl back and kissed them, much to the surprise and horror of the others. The most of the guys were either shocked or had looks of jealousy that spoke volumes of how lucky the blonde was at the moment. He then called forth a number of other girls and gave them a peck on the cheek and weapons finally caving in telling Tenten in front of the others how he made the weapons. To say those heard were shocked, that would be king of all understatements… they were floored at the idea of Naruto using such a powerful jutsu all by himself. Finally Naruto weapons to the rest and really short goodbyes although Lee tried prolong it with some crazy deal about youth. Before he forgot he tossed a scroll to Tsunade saying, "That's manual for the weapons and their basic forms for their individual style, simply have the weapon you and apply chakra it will do the rest."

"Is there anything you can't do right now?" demanded Sasuke

"Well there is the fact I tell the council something," said Naruto and then a vicious smirk crossed his face as he looked Tsunade in the face, "and ba-chan before I forget when I'm at least three days gone from the village tell the council that Naruto Namikaze wants to talk to them about certain. Lets go Ero-sennin"

The screams of surprise suddenly shot up as Naruto activated his Hiraishin armor and was gone dragging Jiraiya along with him. Tsunade was busting up laughing as most of the girls were screaming about the 'big catch' just got away until she realized, "DAMN IT!" shouted the slug sannin, "when that kid gets back I'm going to kill him."

The was a small peal of phantom laughter as the departure committee went back to their daily lives some thinking about he training they were going to have to go through to beat the number one unexpected ninja. Only one girl remained at the gate; Jenova stood like a sentry a small smile on her face and the remains of a blush on her tanned cheeks.

* * *

**(1) - Wind Storm fox - Naruto's personalized weapon that he made through the use of the Murasame clan's weapon forge jutsu. it's basic appearance is that of a Nodachi/Odachi and is longer than most standards for such a weapon. the more intricate features are the nine tassels ending in the tear-drop shaped crystals and the detailed, stylized fox-head that is the cross guard. Its primary ability mainly enables it to amplify amplify Naruto's control with his wind affinity and be some extent the other elements but to a lesser degree. another ability is when Naruto pours in his wind chakra the blade gains an aura that allows it to cut virtually anything except the wielder and their allies and the blade lightens up to a point that it appears that the wielder ad gotten faster.**

**(2) Demon style; dance of the nine fox hunting pack - more of a taijutsu/kenjutsu hybrid than a ninjutsu, the this style is a loose variation to the kenjutsu style known as the crescent moon dance and deals in swarming an opponent with quick slashes with the help of shadow clones acting as the other eight foxes of said 'pack' and it is also based on the style of how a wolf pack hunts it pray.

* * *

**

******well this is the last chapter based on part 1 **

******and so everyone knows i'm going on break a bit to work another story and i won't start up again until later in about a month**

**until around that time i'll update, see ya**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	14. Surprises

**Hey everyone on sorry for the long wait but I got caught up in some other fanfics**

**and it interfered with my creativity for a while especially with my other story**

**well here is chapter 14 of Final Fantasy: White Fox**

**- Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Surprises and results**

**

* * *

**

**- Present day from last chapter -**

There was a small peal of phantom laughter as the departure committee went back to their daily lives some thinking about he training they were going to have to go through to beat the number one unexpected ninja. Only one girl remained at the gate; Jenova stood like a sentry a small smile on her face and the remains of a blush on her tanned cheeks.

* * *

**- Three and a half years later-**

**- Near the front gate-**

Jenova was on routine trip to the front gate with Haku at her side; some time ago after about three years ago approximately three months after Naruto's departure Jenova ran into the girl on her way to the gate. Both were among six to seven girls that were smitten with the boy and like Jenova, Haku had taken up the routine to see if the boy returned and had pretty much nothing to do always went to the gate to check if the blonde had returned early. After two hours of watching empty road the two went back not knowing if they waited a few minutes longer they would have seen two figures approaching and one of them was the familiar red-robed figure of Jiraiya and the other seemed to be a mystery but the guards pretty much guessed who it was.

Sakura, about a half an hour later, arrived at the gate along with Konohamaru's recent genin team and Anko, for some odd reason. The guards dropped a cryptic hint about something that happened minutes ago and Sakura looked back towards the village and started running after say, "It can't he's back."

Sakura's group ran through the village until they saw Jiraiya and he was busy writing on the infamous Make Out series note pad. He looked up and smiled as the group approached.

"Jiraiya-sama…" panted Sakura, "is he… here?"

"What do you think?" he said point up and they all looked and saw a figure dressed in whites and blacks, two black-red fox ears twitching taking in every sound, black-red fox tails fluttering in the wind along with the sweeping white coat that partially marked his identity.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze, now twenty-three years old unofficially, but officially he was supposed to be around sixteen years old, and his physical appearance made him look like he was nineteen. He was slim but very muscular frame, he stood at a solid six-foot-two and had a grace in his posture saying he was at completely at home with himself. His out fit didn't change much except the silver shoulder pads on his coat, which now covered the entire outside of the joint and was slightly longer reaching a third of the of the way down his upper arms. Some how he had managed to fuse his chunin vest with his coat and the small chest plate he had integrated into the coat. He also had on the skin-tight, sleeveless muscle shirt, the black colored cargos (now much more form fitting), and the black fingerless gloves with the thin, silver plates on the back and he now wore black combat boots that reached up to his knees and were placed under the cargos. His hair still had its sun-kissed blonde appearance although it seemed to become much like that of an albino's as it had a hollowed white streaks in it and had grown out some and he had what looked like a top knot near the base of his skull that was somehow worked into a long ponytail that was as the long as the length of his back, give or take a few inches. And around his neck were what looked like a set of large army dog tags and one of them held the symbol for Konoha on it while the other was plain and was hollow in the middle so the symbol could be seen and not be blocked out.

He stood form his place at the top of the pole taking in the unspoiled sights of the village he had left for three years seeing they added Tsunade's face to the hokage monument. Unknown to those below (except Jiraiya) he had something in his arms, which was something he carried very delicately and with the greatest affection.

"Naruto!" was the familiar shout he recognized as his fox features vanishing when he looked down, "is that you?"

"What do you think Sakura-san?" asked as he jumped down almost floating to the ground and he turned to look the pinkette in the face, "do you honestly believe Ero-sennin would return without me, I'm hurt."

Sakura was about to say something when she saw what he was carrying; it was a baby and it was a girl. She was about a half-a-year old and she had what looked like Naruto's eyes that seemed to compliment the strawberry-blonde hair she had.

"She's so cute!" Sakura squealed slightly, "who is she?"

"This is Seion Namikaze,(1)" said Naruto with a proud little smile, "my daughter."

As if knowing what was going to happen next Naruto pulled out his trusty noise filter tags and applied them to the sleeping girl's ears just as there was a bellowed, "WHAT!"

* * *

**- Hokage tower several minutes later -**

Naruto had kept the tags on the baby girl's ears as well as applied some new ones to his own and these also served to drop the noise to whisper like levels as he reported to Tsunade and a number of the girls that knew Naruto was back, consisting of Anko, Haku, Sakura, and Jenova as they shouted in their surprise that Naruto had a kid.

"Who's the mother?" demanded Haku uncharacteristically hostile

"When did this happen?" demanded Anko looking ready to kill

"Enough!" shouted Tsunade

"Thank you," said Naruto looking relieved, "I thought the tags were going to give out any second and all the yelling would have woken up Seion."

"My pleasure," said Tsunade with a smirk, "so care to give me the detail of how you had a kid?"

"Well it's a long story, "said Naruto sitting down casting **silence **without so much as lifting a finger or speaking,on the entire room, "it happened about a year and about two-and-a-half-to-three months ago…"

**- Flashback -**

Naruto was enjoying his time in the hot springs, at the hotel he and Jiraiya were staying at. He was so tired after training that he didn't realize where he was he until he heard the door. He turned his head almost yelled out as Kyuubi nude except for a towel walked in, he quickly transformed into a girl until he heard Kyuubi say, "**you can relax Naru-kun, this is the mixed bathing section so nothing is going to happen.**"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he changed back and kept his eyes closed as Kyuubi removed the towel from her boy and used it to tie up her hair so it wouldn't be ruined, and opened them again when her body from shoulder down was submerged in the water. It had been about a year when Naruto had succeeded in making Kyuubi a real body, since she sacrificed her original to give him her powers and was transformed into a materia summon, thus giving her more freedom than ever to do as she liked and since it was a part of her it was summoned and recalled along with her. She swam over to the blonde and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. He relaxed even further by the contact… his love for the fox adding sense of bliss to the calm atmosphere. He moved slightly cupping the girl's chin in his fingers and brought her mouth to his laying the passion on thickly causing her to moan slightly before she reciprocated the kiss…

"**Naruto…**" she whispered calmly, "**how would you feel to having a child?**"

"I think I could handle it," said the blonde calmly equally as quite brushing his lips against hers, "but… what about… you?"

"**I've wanted one… for a while,**" she said primly still whispering a slight pant escaping her ever few seconds, "**I've been… holding back… out of respect… for you… because I didn't… want to interfere… with your training…**"

"Well…" said the blonde a sly smile on his face, "tonight I'm free so… I'm all yours and you are all mine…"

Kyuubi chuckled slightly as she stood up rewrapping the towel around her sexy frame and Naruto (a towel around his waist) picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room hanging up the do not disturb sign as they passed the door, quickly using a summoning jutsu to bring their clothes back from the springs, casting **silence** on the room to make sure. He laid Kyuubi on the bed and undid the towel around her frame exposing the fiery goddess in all her glory, her fox features emerging as he laid down next to her kissing her with a fervent passion.

**(Warning: lemon - can't stand it don't read)**

After kissing her on the mouth he nibbled on her ear earning a cute little yelp from Kyuubi. He then begun to move down kissing her soft flesh as he moved down causing her to moan and yelp with each kiss. He moved his hands to her shoulders as he started to massage her gentle form, slowly moving down her back digging into the tense muscles making them relax increasing the sensation of his kissing. He then ran his hands down her sides across her bare stomach bringing them to her breasts. She squeaked as his hands begun knead and massage them and was soon moaning as he begun to lick and kiss them. She squeaked again as he nibbled on her erect nipples and soon was suckling on them like a newborn, as one of his hands begun to move to the special place on the girl. She stopped his hand from reaching that spot and he then flipped her onto her side grabbing one of her tails massaging it causing her to yelp even more as the contact sent shockwaves of pleasure up her spine causing her to freeze. Taking the opportunity Naruto's hand found its way to Kyuubi's weak spot, a finger entering into her pussy rubbing against the fabled G-spot causing the girl to create a scream-like moan of pure bliss.

She looked at Naruto her heart in her eyes panting heavily as he stopped for a bit, removing the towel from his waist and she said in an almost submissive voice, "go… ahead… Naruto, I'm… ready…." As she guided his well-endowed member into her, she flinched as he entered but a quick kiss negated the pain. He waited for a few second feeling her pussy conform to him and then he begun to move slowly causing the fox-girl to moan, yip and gasp with each thrust, going deeper and deeper until he felt the end hit the edge of her womb causing her whimper as if the sensation was like he was teasing her. Pausing for a brief moment he quickly switched positions now Kyuubi was on top her hips working all on their own as she rose and fell back onto his member, indirectly causing his member to rub her G-spot every now and then, his hands working their magic on her breasts digging their into the fatty tissue sending wave upon wave of pleasure through her body.

Naruto sat up as so he and Kyuubi were face-to-face, his member now making full contact with her G-spot, arms wrapped around each other as they both came Naruto's seed bursting through the opening invading her womb as the fox-girl felt the full effect of her orgasm, screaming the blonde's name, her body twitching as her body fell to the cascade of bliss and in that moment, she and her blonde lover were one in both body and soul. Naruto slowly pulled himself out of her as she lazily smiled at him and kissed him, and they both fell asleep holding each other close in their arms their love for each other acting like a warm blanket as they slept peacefully.

**(End of Lemon)**

A couple days later after Naruto was done training told him she was pregnant, her flawless features glowing with a divine radiance. Naruto glowing with pride hugged her, his hand upon her abdomen sensing the new life taking shape inside her.

**Nine months later**

Naruto was pacing slightly outside the ward his nerves tearing him apart as Kyuubi screamed. The hours dragged by until he heard the screams had stopped and there was a new sound, the sound of a new life crying. The doctor came out of the room and approached the youth a smile on his tired face, "The mother is fine," said the doctor before Naruto could ask, "and the child is a healthy baby girl."

Naruto quietly entered peering around the screen to see a tired Kyuubi a small bundle wrapped in a little pink blanket. The baby was now sleeping as serene little smile on her tender little face. She opened her eyes as Naruto approached and Naruto saw the mako glow in them and they were just like his although the almond-shape and size made them greatly resemble those of a cat. Her hair was a mix of Kyuubi's lust-colored-crimson locks and Naruto's Sun-kissed, hollowed-white-streaked blonde hair and it leaned more in favor of her mothers. She stared at her father, a beautiful serene smile lighting up her face before she fell asleep again nestling deeper into the blanket that rested against her mother's chest.

"Have you decided on a name?" asked Kyuubi in a tired voice

"Seion," said Naruto, "Seion Namikaze, unless you think otherwise."

"No, no, it's a beautiful name," said Kyuubi just as pair of fox ears popped up on the baby's head and four whisker marks appeared two for each cheek, "and she has our ears and your whisker marks."

"Meaning the tails aren't far behind." said Naruto he gently laid an index finger on the baby's cheek before running it over the girl's head the baby's smile deepening enjoying the contact between her and her father.

**- End of flashback -

* * *

**

"And since then Kyuubi and I have shared raising her while the other was off doing something," said Naruto as he continued his explanation, cradling his daughter in five of his tails as he spoke, the tails swaying in a slight-rocking, soothing motion, "like when I was training or when Kyuubi was resting or training along with me, Ero-sennin helped out but he mainly used her as excuse to pick up women for his smut series." When Naruto said that Jiraiya was no where to be seen when the girls started looking for him looks of murder on their faces.

Tsunade was listening intently until he finished; she sat and asked, "When's her birthday? And has she gotten a proper medical checkup?"

"July 25th," said the blonde looking over his shoulder at his daughter seeing she was still asleep, the girls were cooing softly as they watched her like hawks, "and the doctor did a through job in making sure she was healthy until I got to a proper professional and I was waiting until I could ask you to do it."

"I'd be honored," said Tsunade as Naruto brought his daughter back to his arms doing it effortlessly with his tails, "you've gotten pretty handy with those."

"Practice," said Naruto, "I started the practice right after using them to catch some plates I accidentally knocked over to prevent them from breaking and waking up Seion. I experimented a couple days later and now I have it down to an art, the only way I'd be able to drop her is if I'm really distracted or really tired that I can't focus, I had Kyuu-chan do the same thing after seeing me do it once."

"So where is the lucky lady that got to have your kid first?" asked Anko looking curiously

"She's resting at the moment," said Naruto making the summon materia for Kyuubi glow showing the others, "I have been able to restore most of her original powers but in her current form she can tire out just like anyone else."

Anko nodded half understanding while there were mixed reactions among the females there. Most had thoughts of jealousy and anger that a hussy like that was that close to their Naruto, while some felt a bit betrayed but were supportive. Just then there was a rustling sound Naruto saw that Seion was waking up, in her own way the baby stretched opening her eyes as she yawned. Almost all the girls including Anko fought the 'kawaii reflex' that most ladies had as they jostled to look at her. Seion looked around taking the face of the other women before looking up into the face of her father and smiled up at him making a cute little cooing/chirping noise that sounded almost like a yip as pair of ears popped up whisker marks also appearing, causing another mass restraint against the kawaii reflex. Naruto chuckled, and then pulled out a bottle from somewhere inside of his coat and put it to the baby's mouth and she began to sip down the liquid inside of it.

The girls were confused when he did that and he said, "somehow she's developed a language all her own," he explained, "that little noise she made and her showing her ears, was her saying she was hungry, so far Kyuu-chan and I had learned pretty much all of it but she's somewhat like her father and pulls off the unexpected, every now and then."

This surprised the ladies as Seion finished her meal, Naruto brought her to his shoulder and patted her gently until she gave a small burp and fell back to asleep. Naruto then put the baby into the cradle made of his tails going through the motion two of the outer ones tapping against the others in a rhythmic tapping that cause a serene smile on the girl's face. Naruto brought his tails in front of him and gently ran the tip of his index finger across both of her small eyebrows and the baby smiled even more almost causing the girls to snap from trying to hold back 'the reflex' and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions.

"Why are your tails doing that?" asked Shizune indicating the 'tapping' tails

"Same effect as sling placing the baby close to a mother's heart," said Naruto, "I managed to simulate the sound of Kyuu-chan's heartbeat and it helps Seion sleep better otherwise she starts fussing and she starts getting cranky later."

This surprised the medics at how he managed that and they were about to ask when, "With my sharp hearing it's not hard to pick up the sound," said Naruto cutting them off, "and plus I had on occasion accidentally found my head resting on her chest and that wasn't even my fault."

A couple of girls were going to ask when, "so where is Uchiha usually Sakura-san would have dragged him along or clung to him until he got the same curiosity as she does?"

There was an awkward silence as Naruto brought out a stuffed animal and laid it next to the sleeping girl. He didn't notice much but the girls saw his ears twitch in a manner as if saying he felt uncomfortable. Finally Tsunade spoke, "Uchiha has gone under cover he is working as a spy among Orochimaru's ranked lackey's."

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto looking Tsunade in the face, "he knows full well the risks but surely he's not…"

"He's using Orochimaru's resources as way of tracking the Akatsuki and Itachi," said Sakura sadly, "he said he wouldn't do anything about Itachi until we were ready to help him."

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," said Naruto clutching his head in his hands, "I just ran into him ten months after I left."

"What?" said Tsunade sounding shocked, "did he try and capture you?"

"He certainly tried," said the blonde with a small chuckle, "led him on an elaborate goose chase taking care of his partner in slime Kisame and that was when he said he wanted to talk."

"Talk?" said Sakura confused

"About what?" Tsunade asked

"That was the first thing I wanted to know after having several clones pin him and had one of them talk to him while I kept a safe distance, odd thing was he didn't resist being restrained as if he took my insecurities into account," said Naruto as Tsunade and a number of the girls paled, "after a while he deactivated his Sharingan and then the conversation led to the reason he killed the Uchiha."

"What reason is there?" demanded Sakura, "he killed his clan for no apparent reason and only left Sasuke-kun because he didn't want to kill his little brother…"

The look Naruto gave her made her freeze up, he then relented and Sakura was breathing again 'when did I start holding my breath?' thought Sakura.

"After letting me see the look of pure despair in his eyes he said told me that when he was younger he had an encounter with an ancestor of his, the clan didn't believe him as they were plotting a coup d'etat against Saru-ji-san," said Naruto holding up a hand saying he would answer questions once he was done, "years later the same ancestor appeared again and placed the clan under a deadly genjutsu one that even Itachi couldn't break he killed them to spare the clan from suffering after he pleaded with the old man after sending him a quick message for but his advisors stuck their noses in and interfered, eventually saying he should kill them as they were traitors why should they be spared if they were planning a civil war from the start, and you know the rest… in the end he was labeled a mass murderer, made a missing-nin, and now has only one family member set up to kill him to redeem the Uchiha clan."

The shocked and sickened looks on all the girls' faces were enough for Naruto to feel the sensation over again after hearing of it from Itachi.

"What was the name of the genjutsu and how bad was it?" asked Tsunade

"A secret ability of the sharingan, know as the millennia of a hundred deaths, Izanami," said Naruto, "the potency of it is so powerful that the Tsukuyomi pales in comparison and is so dark it makes Amaterasu's black flames look like a cheery camp fire; the records I found said that those caught are forever trapped… cursed to die a hundred deaths for a thousand years until their mortal time ends; which is time the victim has left before the damage and strain to their mind kills them before starving or dying of thirst and the general limit for any victim… is five days… exactly."

There was no denying it every girl other than Seion was now looking sick the gruesome images of such a fate for a person.

"I never heard of that power," said Tsunade, "how would this person be able to use it."

"If he was the originator of sharingan and knows its every secret including a third form of the sharingan it self."

"It has a third form," said Anko a frown on her face, "I didn't even know there was a second."

"The second form is known as the Mangekyo Sharingan," said Naruto checking on his daughter, "and it's that level that the user has access to five powers; Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, Kamui and Susanoo. Amaterasu is a black ninjutsu flame that will burn non-stop for seven days and shall never go out until that time limit is up. Tsukuyomi is the genjutsu it's strength varies on the user's skill and it can alter a person sense of time and is the most powerful psychological weapon. Susanoo is a bit of a mystery so I don't know. Kamui is a power to warp things sending things to an alternate dimension, which can be used for anything. Izanagi is another Genjutsu and its power is rival to that of Izanami, because it is the bridge between illusion and reality, where damage to the user becomes and illusion and whatever illusion the user uses becomes reality. All of these powers are great but the come at a cost."

"What kind of cost?" Anko asked

"With every use of any of the powers the user risks their eyesight deteriorating before finally going blind," said Jenova before the blonde could answer, "that the reason it's not common practice for those who have acquired it to use it unless the situation demands for it."

"How does one acquire it?" asked Haku

"By fulfilling the only requirement," said Naruto, "they have to suffer the loss of someone close to them and sometimes that comes down to the person murdering their closest friend."

Everyone looked disgusted, "gruesome I know," said Naruto, "and that's how Itachi got his, although he did not do it himself."

"So who's this ancestor you spoke of?" asked Tsunade

"The one of two people who is somehow still alive and has the first generation Sharingan…" said Naruto grimly, "… Madara…Uchiha."

The atmosphere was the essence of a mixed reaction the majority was confused while Tsunade, Shizune, and Jenova paled in fright. Seion as if sensing the tense atmosphere began to fuss and Naruto decided to change the subject.

"So _Ba-chan_ anything specific you got in mind for me to do other than picking up missions?" asked Naruto putting a heavy joking emphasis on the ba-chan part

A vein popped out on her brow as she tried to hit him but he ducked and did his best to shield his daughter just in case the slug sannin missed, somehow managing to keep his gently swaying tails from moving violently and disturbing the baby.

"I was planning on giving you a small combat assessment test to see if you should stay a chunin or become a jonin," said Tsunade through gritted teeth, "but since you are being a nuisance about it I might as well scrap it."

"Give me some credit I was trying to lighten the mood," said Naruto holding his hands up in the sign for surrender, sweat dropping, "besides Seion's very empathic with her surroundings that's why she was fussing the grimmer the situation the more likely it's going to negatively affect her."

Tsunade nodded and told him to be at the team 7 training ground for his assessment, he got up and bowed, surprising everyone before leaving.

* * *

**(1) - Seion - Serenity - you may have noticed that the baby is named after his Kekkei Genkai, which i intentionally did, and you got to admit it's pretty cute.

* * *

**

**Surprised... I bet you are... sorry again for taking so long but I did say i was taking a break,**

**so now i'm back and ready for to get going although it's taking me longer with my Naruto X-over Fairy Tail,**

**I'll up date again soon.**

**- Silvdra-Zero**


	15. A New Team

**Sorry for the wait still working with my Fairy Tail crossover story**

**so here's chapter 14 of Final Fantasy: White Fox,**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**A New Team

* * *

**

"Give me some credit I was trying to lighten the mood," said Naruto holding his hands up in the sign for surrender, sweat dropping, "besides Seion's very empathic with her surroundings that's why she was fussing the grimmer the situation the more likely it's going to negatively affect her."

Tsunade nodded and told him to be at the team 7 training ground for his assessment, he got up and bowed, surprising everyone before leaving.

* * *

Naruto walked through the village as the sun was setting enjoying the cooling night air savoring the familiar scents of everything he has ever known. Using a genjutsu like what he used during the chunin exams to cover up his Seiongan he made his tails disappear as walked making sure not to disturb his daughter as she slept, thankful for his enhanced sense of touch in his tails. As if by instinct walked into his favorite place to eat his daughter in his arms so he wouldn't draw attention if she appeared out of thin air. He sat down on one of the stools and waited as Ayame walked up to the counter to take his order.

"Welcome may I take your order?" she asked

"3 BBQ pork, 3 Ginger-teriyaki, and 2 Miso Ramens please," said Naruto as Ayame scribbled down the orders a slight frown on her face, "and it's great to see you again Ayame-nee-chan."

Ayame looked him full in the face looking carefully and then her eyes widened as realization hit her hard. She practically threw herself over the counter to hug him and he returned it with one arm.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Ayame almost shouted, "Guess who's back?"

Teuchi, Ayame's dad, walked out and saw Ayame pointing at the person sitting at the counter a familiar grin on his face, his eyes widened in shock as he moved forward.

"Is it you?" he demanded

"Nice to see you again old man," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I know I've changed a lot but it's ridiculous that you wouldn't remember your number one customer."

Teuchi busted up laughing at that comment and begun to work the blonde's order and within five minutes the first bowl was done. Naruto set Seion down after, discreetly using his tails to, pulled out a baby carrier and set his daughter in it, and got started to eat. Ayame and Teuchi were curious 'where did a baby come from?' they thought as Naruto took the next bowl gracefully and ate with a great quiet dignity.

"Hey Naruto, whose the kid?" asked Teuchi

"I almost forgot," said Naruto as he picked up the baby, "Ji-san, Ayame-nee-chan, I want you to meet Seion, my daughter."

* * *

The Ramen shop owners were shocked…no scratch that… they were floored that Naruto had a kid. After some prodding Naruto finally handed Seion to Ayame, who begun cooing softly as the baby still slept, giving him a chance to continued eating. Once he was done he graciously accepted his daughter back although Ayame was hesitant at first since Seion was so… cute.

After bidding the two good night, Naruto made his way home and within seconds found himself outside the Namikaze compound. Biting his thumb Naruto applied the blood to the seal and the gate opened and he entered. Jenova greeted him before planting a really sweet kiss after getting close enough to him. Naruto then summoned Kyuubi who had a ruffled, half drowsy look on her face as she hugged Naruto kissing him and greeted their daughter.

"Glad to see your time alone together wasn't wasted," said Jenova sounding a bit… jealous, "I thought Naruto-kun would wait until he was married to have kids."

"Kyuu-chan was a little insistent," said Naruto, "besides I was planning on having another kid once this was over."

"Got any other girls in mind, apart from us?" asked Jenova indicating herself and Kyuubi

"He's got a couple," said Kyuubi, "and he wants to keep them a bit of secret all I can say is they are; possibly another that used to be like him, a summon, a summoner, and two Kekkei Genkai users."

"That's a little vague." Said Jenova with a frown

"It's Naru-kun's wish." Said Kyuubi taking Seion and a scroll with her

Jenova watched as Kyuubi walked away and turned to Naruto.

"Kyuubi spoke for me and I'm sticking to it," said Naruto stubbornly, "besides I think Tsunade-ba-chan forgot to do little task for me after I left."

Back in hokage tower the Godaime hokage sneezed as well as a shiver running up her spine. She then pulled out a lotto ticket she was saving for a rainy day and found she won the jackpot and thought 'I put it for the next week there's going to be hell to pay'.

* * *

**- The next day-**

Naruto arrived at the training ground an hour early and took in the familiar sights, and found his favorite second favorite place to sleep. He hopped into the same tree he had taken a nap in three and a half years ago and caught a seven-month-old, ebony-silver Serengeti kitten, that shouldn't be there, from falling to the ground. He fell asleep the kitten mimicking him and sleeping as peacefully as he was purring contentedly all's right with the world. It was the kitten waking up to another presence other than Naruto's that woke him up and he saw Kyuubi approaching in her human form Seion in her arms. Naruto looked down at the kitten and it looked back into his eyes to see a human intelligence in them that showed an innocent amount of trust, right then and there Naruto rolled over and floated to the ground, the kitten clinging to the fabric of his coat, until he touched down.

"Normally you're that gentle with Seion," said Kyuubi as Naruto landed and showed her the kitten, "and I know my hanyous, care to explain why you are here byakuran-chan? Normally you never get near any other humans especially what happened in your past."

"Your mate seemed trustworthy," said the cat starting to glow as it leaped from Naruto's arms, "plus I thought I'd be of some help especially with making him immune to nee-sama's charms if he runs into her."

The cat transformed into 13-year-old girl with a girl with a tan with a shade of brown sugar and hair with the same color and markings as the cat's fur, a pair of cat ears and a cat tail twitching in amusement. Her eyes a stunning sky-blue/gray and was slitted like Naruto, Kyuubi, and Seion's and they were dancing about in the same amusement that her ears and tail were. Her cloths consisted of something similar to Anko's except the jacket was replaced by a small, silver-white, sleeveless tank top that only acted as 'modest' support cover for her C-cup breasts and the skirt was the same short one that Ino always wears. Kyuubi ran her eyes over the girl with a look before smiling and said, "I take it you hate it when Nibi-chan puts the moves on people you cat's like to steal from us foxes."

"Not quite," said Byakuran, "I have a little more respect for you Kyuubi-nee-sama and I know it's a common fact that foxes don't like to share their mates and nee-sama has been suffering from severe intimacy withdrawals…"

"You mean she hasn't found a good enough guy that she and her container can agree to have sex with," said Kyuubi bluntly causing the girl to flinch "am I right?"

"You really didn't have to put it that way," said Byakuran, "but yes and nee-sama has convinced her container to go after someone like Naruto-sama after all she is convinced he's the choicest of the jinchuriki although from what has been said through the grapevine he no longer qualifies, unofficially."

"I can live with that," said Naruto, "I consider it a blessing really my life is starting to look up and my first jonin teacher, and others, have arrived on time for once."

Byakuran changed back into her cat for and hid herself next to Seion, out of sight, as Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Jenova, Haku, and Anko arrived.

"This is a first Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, "normally you would be late by at least an hour."

"I some how got over the habit," said Kakashi, "Although it's harder not to be late every now and then."

"I take it you back slide when your girlfriend is not around," Said Naruto causing the masked ninja to blush thankful he was wearing a mask and Naruto continued, "I knew it, sometimes you are too easy to read sensei, so who's the lucky lady that's got you whipped?"

"How about if you pass this test I'll probably tell you." Said Kakashi

"Fair enough," said Naruto pulling out his sword, Kaze Arashi no Kitsune, "besides this will be a cake walk and a chance to put some new abilities of mine to use."

Tsunade gave the signal to start and Naruto charged forward as Kakashi launched a series of earth spikes that the blonde seemed to pass through before becoming solid again and forcing Kakashi to dodge.

"Naruto, what was that?" asked Kakashi

"Kiton; Mukei Akuma jutsu (1)," said Naruto, "by focusing just on the spiritual aspect of chakra and add in a little elemental chakra like water and/or wind and Mako, and voila perfect intangibility nothing can't hurt me but I can hurt others if I want, its also known as the phantom jutsu."

This surprised Kakashi and a number of other people as Naruto attacked again and then backed off when Kakashi launched a lightning jutsu. Naruto then went with the tried and true, he swarmed Kakashi with a storm of clones while he disappeared. Kakashi quickly finished off the clones and was beginning to wonder where Naruto was when a Rasenshuriken made of water flew at him and detonated when it got within four feet of him. Kakashi was alive although he had a number of puncture wounds and cuts on most non-vital areas panting as he fought to remain conscious felling like he had a concussion thanks to the explosion.

Naruto emerged and his appearance had changed; his coat had become red with black flames along the hem (his sage coat in the anime and manga), emerging from the base of his spine a single reptilian tail that soon split into nine branches after seven feet. His eyes had become a serpent-yellow/golden color the pupils were now diamond shaped slits with marks on the outside in a navy color in blade-shaped-tear mark. His eyes and tails weren't the only changes his upper canines had become the elongated needles of a snake's fang with something dark dripping from them… something that… looked like… venom. Wrapped around his arms were two, small king cobras with arms, graying hair on their heads and wearing gray cloaks, they were also very old due to their wrinkled visages and the delayed reaction that tends to happen to the elderly and one of the them had a small goatee suggesting a male.

* * *

One of them spoke and by the sound of its voice… it was female, "Glad to see you again Naruto-chan, so any other reason to call on us, we did make it clear that you were to summon us for either something really social or a very desperate fight."

"My apologies Elder Murasaki," said Naruto, "I'm in the middle of a test and I wanted to demonstrate my sage mode."

"Now, now Nee-chan," said the male cobra, "surely you can compromise after all this isn't so bad we get to meet some of the people Naruto-chan has talked about while he was visiting with Otome-Mashiro and the rest of us we get so few who are willing to talk about the world outside our forest."

Murasaki gave a small huff of irritation as she saw the man standing of the blonde her fangs extending and retracting. Naruto then made some clones (minus the hydra elders), and had them recreate a certain event when Naruto and Jiraiya looked for Tsunade.

"Gogyoton Rasenshuriken!" shouted half of the ten Naruto's while the other five shouted, "Gogyoton Rasenlanzador!"

The only difference in the current situation and the search for Tsunade was Naruto and his clones taking potshots with their creations one at a time demonstrating the devastation of each elemental shuriken and lance until Naruto caught him in the forbidden temptation genjutsu and releases him after securing him at sword point.

"I win again," said Naruto, "so please Kakashi-sensei… don't do anything stupid."

"Alright," said Kakashi holding up his hands as the two hydras unwound themselves from Naruto's arms spreading hidden wings and hovered next to the blonde his sage mode dissipating, "those were some interesting techniques including the fact you can add more than just wind chakra to the Rasengan."

"I worked on those when I went looking for Tsunade-ba-chan," said Naruto, "I spent some time planning for them after Ero-sennin taught me the Rasengan."

"I don't think I'm going to get used that," said Tsunade, "you could wipe out an army with a display like what you did with Orochimaru you sent him packing with that scaly tail of his between his legs."

"Thank you Ba-chan," said Naruto, "and I haven't gotten word from the council about an appointment… if you get my drift."

Naruto smiled, as Tsunade face planted saying, "Why didn't you inform me before you got back?"

"I thought you would have it set up before after I left," said Naruto looking innocent, "besides if I could avoid it forever I wouldn't have asked you of this and… how'd I do?"

Tsunade smiled and said, "Well you definitely match the level of the sannin maybe even exceeded it so I grant you the title of Jonin and with some time you'll be given the title of sannin as well."

"Sounds good enough," said Naruto and heard a call of 'Naruto-Sama' he turns to see some familiar faces, "the phoenix five, it's great to see you guys again I see that life here is treating you well."

"Moderately so," said Kimimaro, "due to our unique bloodlines the council tried to put us through the CRA but Tsunade-sama put a stop to it after mentioning you and what you might do when you returned."

"I see," said Naruto, "well sucks to be the council although I might have play puppet on their strings for a short while."

"Why's that?" asked Kidomaru

"Well I am the last and head of the Namikaze clan," said Naruto, "and the fact that my relationship with Kyu-chan won't be so easily accepted despite the fact that my daughter is now the next heir."

"You have a kid?" shouted Tayuya turning around to look at Kyuubi and spotted the baby in her arms

"Yes, that's Seion Namikaze," said Naruto, "and I ask that you help watch over her incase Kyuubi or I are not around, because some people still think less of me."

"Of course Naruto-sama." said Kimimaro

"Oh Kimimaro I almost forgot," said Naruto, "but I have some to show you."

Naruto then back away and pulled something from his shoulder, it turned out to be a short sword made of his humorous. Everyone was shocked to see what he did especially the albino who paled greatly.

"Naruto how'd you do that?" demanded Tsunade

"A demon jutsu that I came up with, with Kyu-chan," said Naruto, "Kiton: Bloodline copy cat, by taking a small bit of blood from a Kekkei Genkai user and mixing it into my own I can gain the bloodline trait myself, however I can't pass that blood line on, since I made the jutsu that way out of suspicion of a rejection factor."

"So that one time we were fighting…" begun Kimimaro

"Was a test of the jutsu," completed Naruto, "but the reason I didn't use it was due to me not having any prior experience with the bloodline itself and that's one of the draw backs when using the jutsu."

"So you can copy any blood line you wish?" asked Haku

"Yep although there is a recommended limit as to which one I copy," said Naruto, "it might screw up the ones I already possess and I that would be a real pain in my tails."

"Speaking of which," said Kyuubi, "why don't you show them? You've only let out five so far."

"Because I tend to be rather clumsy with all of the out," said Naruto, "plus it was easier back then but now I have to work at getting them under control again."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Anko

"This," said Naruto unfurling fifteen tails at once, "during the trip, and Kami knows why, I've been promoted from a Kyuubi hanyou to an Inari twin-bred."

"Twin-bred?" said Kimimaro

"A term I came up with," said Naruto, "basically I've become fully human and fully demon at the same time all though I can easily overlap my two halves easily."

"Wait," said Tsunade, "are you saying that you became…"

"A demon-fox god," said Naruto, "yes and the probability that it'll happen to Seion, and any other kid I'd probably sire, are pretty high."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Anko

"Well there are several things that would be bad," said Naruto, "the first is if I die or kill myself to stop the Akatsuki and they get wind of Seion then they would be after her and any children she has would likely fall to the same cycle of events if they ever repeat."

"That would definitely be bad." Said Jenova

"Which is why as a contingency," said Naruto looking at her, "you are to take her with you if Kyuubi and I fall, chances are uncertain, but the possibility is still there."

* * *

Just then Seion begun to fuss and Naruto pulled out a stuffed fox and gave it to the girl who begun to play with it sticking its ear in her mouth with a giggle. Naruto smiles at the antics of his daughter and looked up a Tsunade.

"So are you going to tell the council?" he asked, "or am I going to have to start using the Hiraishin to get their attention?"

"No I'll tell them," said Tsunade, "I was also wondering if you wanted to have a genin team? Because you might need something to occupy yourself until then."

"Not a bad idea," said Naruto, "you also might want to call back Uchiha, say to him his brother is soon going to come back to stand trial and will want to face his appointed executioner."

"I'll see what I can do," said Tsunade, "but it'll be tough for him to get away."

"If he follows my teaching in the use of the Blessed Demon Mark," said Naruto, "then he would be able to get away with barely a scratch and severely injure the snake-teme in the process."

"Remind me again how that thing is different from the Cursed Mark." Said Anko rubbing a certain spot on her neck

"Because compared to certain organisms like leeches and the Aburame Destruction Insects the Curse Mark is a parasite like a leech," said Naruto, "while the Blessed Demon Mark is symbiote like the Aburame Destruction Insects a small sacrifice for an effective combat enhancement."

"Can I have one of those too?" asked Anko, "because I think the parasite I got is getting more and more annoying."

"Sure thing Anko-hime," said Naruto and Anko blushed, "anything for a potential wife I hope you don't mind sharing?"

"I could care less if you were the last man on the planet as long I got a piece of some action." Said Anko with a lustful look in her eyes and a number of people sweat dropped and Naruto smirked

"Ask and you shall receive hime-sama," said Naruto kneeling and kissing her hand Anko blushed deeper and people face faulted at the display, "besides I hope Haku doesn't mind either."

Haku was on him like lovesick puppy a hopeful look in her eyes as she hung off his arm. Naruto winked and she swooned if Anko hadn't caught her, Naruto was about to stroll off but he paused looking at Tsunade and said, "I'd like the names and basic info on my genin team because I hate being surprised as much as being chased."

"Fair enough," said Tsunade, "and you shall retain your sannin pass and let you assign a substitute of your choosing when you are called out on a mission that calls for your full attention."

"Excellent," said Naruto and then to Anko, "if you promise to meet my standards on how to teach my students I might let you be the substitute and that means don't torture them."

Anko pouted for a few seconds before smiling and said, "Alright I'll play by your rules but that doesn't mean I can't bend them a bit."

"Bend them too far," said Naruto with an evil smirk, "and I might decide to send them to Might Gai to purge your influence."

Anko paled at the idea, as did a number of people who were present. They all knew Gai was a nut but to actually send students to him instead of an interrogation specialist like Anko was insanity to the purest degree. Anko pleaded with Naruto but he remained still as a statue until she was almost reduced to tears and he relented making her promise not to push his students.

* * *

The very next day Naruto awoke to find several files and they were on the genin he was going to be teaching. Each had names, birthdates, and averages on academic scores and he was impressed to see they excelled in several areas, primary being ninjutsu followed closely by taijutsu and, an off topic area, Kenjutsu. 'Oh joy some fresh swordsmen and swordswoman' thought Naruto as he rocked Seion in his 'tail cradle'. The first file was on a rose haired boy named, Ryu Kagutsuchi (2), of the Kagutsuchi clan one of several new clans and their Kekkei Genkai, the Gyoryu Shinzo and had a heavy affinity to fire but there were several that possessed one of the other main elements. The second was on another boy named, Kaihaku Hyosuisho (3), of the Hyosuisho Clan, which possessed a bloodline similar to Haku's and were supposedly a distance branch of the same family making them possibly Haku's cousins. The lat file caught his attention was the Shinku Clan Heiress, Erza Shinku (4), her clan possesses a unique transformation and storage Kekkei Genkai that isn't named and a recent discovery made by Konoha during his training trip, it also said she scored highest in almost every field and is said to use a chakra manipulation skill that enables her to ignore any form of visual genjutsu and to potentially convert the chakra for the jutsu into her own.

'I might have to be careful with her' thought Naruto as Seion woke up and said she was hungry and fed her, 'I may have heard of this blood line on my travels but I might have to confirm it and I'll probably resort to the tried and true like Kakashi-sensei, the bell test.'

Naruto began thinking over the rules of the test and how he might tweak them to fit him, since he had a different style than Kakashi. There were a few changes but the test remained largely the same and Naruto, while he was thinking, was burping Seion and changed her after catching a distinct order from his daughter. Naruto put Seion back bed and after calling over Anko and Haku spent some quality time with the four of them. once that was done Naruto and the adult ladies slept fitfully that night, perfectly content.

* * *

**(1) - Demon style: intangible demon - by combining several energies with a high spiritual affinity allows the user to pass through solid objects with the same ease as walking through cobwebs. how ever the user can be partially harmed by attacks powered with energy similar to those used for the jutsu.**

**(2) - Loosely based on Natsu from Fairy Tail and you can guess his bloodline**

**(3) - Loosely based on Gray minus his little idiosyncrasy of stripping, same thing about abilities**

**(4) - Loosely based on Erza Scarlet and like the previous two try guessing her abilities

* * *

**

**I had ya going there didn't I (with the title) and for some reason I feel like this was one of those things**

**that makes me think that this wasn't my best work... oh well**

**plus i recently updated my profile and i ask you check out the challenge and see if you can take it on.**

**I'll update again soon, Silvdra-zero out... Peace!**


	16. Next Gen Bell Test

**Sorry for the wait i was working on my Fairy Tail story and i can't peal myself away from the other fanfics**

**Anyway here is chapter 15 of Final Fantasy: White Fox,**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**The next Gen bell test**

**

* * *

**

Naruto was arrived on time for when the teams were to be announced and saw the students he was going to have to teach. Iruka called out the names for the new team seven a majority of the student stared at him until he realized he was called by his real last name. Smoothing over his lapse Naruto told his team to follow him. Naruto lead them to the team seven training ground, once there they saw him standing on top of the posts doing the motions that Sasuke saw years ago, essentially… he was showing off and he knew the new genin were impressed. When he finished, not looking at the genin, the other vanished in a puff of smoke he turned to face them with a smile.

"Welcome," said Naruto jumping down and bowing the genin doing the same, "I am Naruto Namikaze and I'm your new jonin instructor until you are ready for greater responsibilities as a ninja."

"It's an honor to meet you Namikaze-sensei." Said the three genin at once and Naruto chuckled

"Please call me Naruto, you can add san or sensei if you wish," said the blonde and the genin nodded, "now for introductions."

Ryu raised his hand and Naruto nodded, "sorry sensei, but what do you mean?" asked he rosette

"Something simple," said Naruto, "likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc, first up is you rosette."

Ryu grimaced and said, "Ryu Kagutsuchi; my likes are my family, my friends, training, and dragons. My dislikes are ice, jerks, traitors; anyone who dare hurt those close to me. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends, watching the clouds and beating Kaihaku in a friendly spar, chess, and Kenjutsu practice. My dream is to become as powerful as a kage so I can protect those close to me."

"Next up," said Naruto pointing to Kaihaku, "the silver lining in the group."

Kaihaku grimaced almost as bad as Ryu and said, "Kaihaku Hyosuisho, my likes are fighting with Ryu and along side my family, friends and allies, learning new jutsu for my Kekkei Genkai and music. My dislikes are perverts and the regular assholes that treat women less than human. My hobbies are training, practicing music with my family and ice surfing. My dream is to become the most powerful ice Shinobi the world has ever seen."

"And last but not least," said Naruto pointing to the girl, "the rose in our midst."

She blushed and the two boys thought she was lucky to get such a compliment and she said, "Erza Shinku, my likes are my family, friends, my abilities, proving women can be as strong as men, and Ramen. My dislikes are perverts, cowards, and backstabbers. My hobbies are reading, practicing with my Kenjutsu, meditation, dancing, and relaxing at the hot springs. My dream is to become the next _female_ hokage. So sensei what about you?"

"Very well," said Naruto, "Naruto Namikaze, My likes are ramen, friends and family, and training, my dislikes are fan girls, people hell-bent on revenge, and perverts; my hobbies and dreams are no one else's business, and I have goal but I won't say it in front of sensitive ears, and my first impression of you, is I'm presented with a unique set of genin."

The three genin didn't know what he meant by it but Naruto then got their attention, "now for tomorrow we meet here again at eight AM for a test of my own to see if you are really ready of being genin."

The trio was about to protest but Naruto held up a hand, "I know you are done with your academic tests but I want to test what you know under next-to-real-life situations," he said and they nodded in understanding, "now go home and rest up and I recommend you don't eat breakfast in case you don't want to throw up, but the choice is up to you."

* * *

Naruto disappeared in flash of lightning leaving the genin stunned the looked around, failing to notice he was hiding in the shadows not far away listening.

"So what do you think?" asked Ryu

"I say we have breakfast," said Erza, "I can't concentrate on an empty stomach and it messes me up whenever I use my bloodline abilities."

"I agree," said Kaihaku, "under any other situations it wouldn't be wise to eat but this wouldn't be one of them."

"So it's agreed then?" asked Erza and the other two nodded, "good now when the test starts lets try and figure out the purpose of the test because if it involves combat we need to play on our strengths if we wish to pass."

"Although it raises the question of if we can work together," said Kaihaku, "since we have not much in common except the time we had in the academy."

"I'm sure we can get along," said Erza, "besides you two have the cool abilities while mine is just flashy and barely does anything."

"Don't say that… ever…" said Ryu in a threatening voice and Erza flinched, "your ability is beautiful and it can kick ass anytime, you just need to believe in yourself."

"Thanks Ryu." Said Erza with a bow and Ryu scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"So are we going to try our best?" asked Ryu to the others and they nodded their heads, "okay then I'll see you guys tomorrow and lets prove to sensei we are ready to be genin."

They heard a giggling sound and from the tress emerged a twelve-year-old girl with sun-kissed blonde hair set into two pigtails. She had the same look the three heard that Anko had except she was much more decently dressed with a simple t-shirt under a flowing red coat. She had a warm smile on her face as she reached the genin and she bowed and they did the same.

"I see you three have the right stuff," she said in a lilting voice, "so who's this teacher you were talking about it sounds like he doesn't seem to be too bad if you are this spunky."

"We got Naruto Namikaze, as our teacher," said Ryu proudly and the girl looked surprise, "no matter what he says we ain't gong to be backing down no matter what."

"Good to know," said the girl turning to leave, "I leave you alone now so goodbye."

As she walked away Kaihaku asked, "Who are you?"

"The name's Akiko." Was the reply and the girl disappeared from sight

Little did the genin know that 'Seion' changed back into the one person they would ever expect, Naruto chuckled to himself as he made his way home.

'They are much more trusting with each than I realized' he thought 'if I didn't know any better I'd say they might pull off what I did to Kakashi-sensei years ago, or I go easy on them and dive but either way if they prove they can work together they pass weather they get the bells or not.'

* * *

**- The next day – 8 AM**

**Team 7 Training grounds**

Erza, Kaihaku, and Ryu arrived to see their teacher calmly sleeping in a tree as if he had been there for a while. As the trio approached Naruto awoke looked down and smiled and said, "good morning, I trust you rested well last night."

"Moderately so," said Erza and the others voiced similar responses, "how long have you been here sensei?"

"About an hour or so," replied the blonde, "I had to get up early anyways, since my daughter has a habit of keeping her parents on their toes."

"I didn't know you had a child." Said Kaihaku

"There a lot of things most people don't know about me." Said Naruto and the genin looked at him with… awe

"Hey sensei, something's been bugging me," said Ryu and Naruto nodded for him to continue, "I heard a couple people say some things about you that sounded ridiculous… about you and some kind of demon… is it true?"

"RYU!" said Erza sternly and the boy flinched

"It's okay Erza," said Naruto standing up smiling at the three genin, "I don't know what you heard Ryu, but one truth is I was the container of a powerful demon and now lets say the demon no longer poses a threat and I am something very different and… you might get to see how different I can be."

Naruto then pulled out the bells (he borrowed the ones Kakashi used with his test) and gave them the run down of the test (including omitting the part of using teamwork to get the bells). Naruto then decided to give the genin a handicap, which consisted of him restricting himself to two weapons and three jutsu (either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu) and two taijutsu styles, while the genin had no such restrictions and were advised to come at him with intent to kill. Naruto gave the signal to start and dashed into the trees disappearing before the genin could attack him. Naruto used the first of his three jutsu, the demon ninjutsu that transformed him into his nine-tailed demon fox form Kaze Arashi no Kitsune in its usual hovering position across his back.

Naruto leapt into the trees and found the genin in the clearing he had ran from, all three in a small huddle whispering so softly he had a hard time picking up their conversation. He then heard something behind him and he dodged to right as spears of ice came flying at him. Naruto rolled away back into the clearing to see the huddled genin dissolve into tiny chunks of ice, Naruto smirked as he was suddenly surrounded by the genin.

"Well, well," said Naruto his grin broadening at the looks of shock and amazement on the trio's faces, "I wasn't expecting that but then again most normal genin are completely predictable."

"Then I guess we aren't normal genin then," said Erza flashing through several seals and said, "Yoroiton; Hishou! (1)"

Erza was consumed in a flash of light and when she emerged her outfit changed to an outfit that consisted of leopard pelts that covered her chest, a shoulder guard and a cloth from her waist down. Under the cloth around her waist was a pair of really short-shorts that completely exposed her legs; there was also a pair of leopard ears on top of her head and a ruff of fur around her neck. Naruto was partially impressed and sidestepped as the girl charged and barreled right past him.

"Impressive," said Naruto as he dodged an onslaught of attacks from all three with Erza (still in the leopard pelt armor) and Ryu attacking from mid and close-range while Kaihaku attacked from a distance, "so the armor enhances your speed when you apply chakra into it. It cancels out wind resistance after creating a form of intangibility making you fast enough to reach average jonin speeds."

"That's correct sensei," said Erza as she swiped at him with the sword she summoned along with the armor, "I have several armors for any situation that requires a certain area."

* * *

Naruto pondered this as he blocked three sword strikes by angling Kitsune (A/N: I'm shortening the name for convenience) and using its length like a shield since the attacks were parallel. He then used three tails and swept the genins legs from under them as he leapt for the trees and disappeared again running semi-circles and zigzags leading the genin on a wild goose chase. Once he sent them running on a false trail Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing ears up and scanning for sounds the three would make. Not hearing anything he begun to formulate a strategy, but little did he realize that the three were close by making up their own plan of attack.

They assumed he was going to use his second weapon and possibly the other two jutsu he had in mind for the test. Erza said she'd handle mid range while Ryu went for close range while Kaihaku gave them support fire with his ranged ice jutsus, hoping the combined effort could split Naruto's attention long enough for them to grab the bells. They soon scattered with Ryu charging from their current spot making enough noise to distract Naruto from the others. Ryu noticed Kitsune was missing from Naruto's back and two smaller swords with very complex appearances, like several weapons combined these two looked like a cross between an nodachi-class sword, a kilij, a tiger's claw dagger, and a combat/tactical knife, both easily six feet in length with the blades alone and an addition all three feet to the hilts (2), at his sides' tips nearly brushing the ground as he turned to face the rosette.

Ryu then charged just as Erza charged in from Naruto's left border lining his peripheral sights and his blind spot causing Naruto to try and keep both genin in his sight and succeeded in blocking their sword strikes just as a wave of ice spikes barreled into him from the right impaling him. The genin stared in horror until, poof, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and another appeared on a branch not too far away chuckling heartily.

"I don't care what they say, shadow clones are classic," said Naruto as he continued to chuckle as the genin got over the shock and Kaihaku launched spears of ice at the blonde jonin, the swords at Naruto's sides suddenly fold in two and let loose a barrage of something made of chakra that destroyed the spears, "I always wanted to field test these and it seems they work, man Jenova-tenshi-chan just lost that bet, saying that creating weapons like these won't work, oh I just proved her wrong."

The genin were confused by what the blonde was talking about but they didn't have long to contemplate as another salvo of the charka objects suddenly went blazing their way and they scattered. Thinking it's time to end it Ryu unleashed a wave of fire with Kaihaku following up with another wave of ice spikes. Naruto unfolded the swords, just as he transformed back, and used an attack that split both attacks in half and out of nowhere Erza blindsided Naruto and grabbed the bells and threw them to Ryu and Kaihaku who caught them just as Erza dashed back to them.

Naruto stood up laughing and said, "well done, you three passed."

The genin were confused because only two of them got bells and the third had to go back.

"The bells weren't the true objective of the test," said Naruto his laugh calming to a chuckle, "the test was to see if you could work together as a team, thus teamwork, you three showed it in that ploy to get the bells and ergo you pass."

* * *

The genin cheered as the group hugged each other and Naruto smiled at the sight a small pang of regret about a past that he knew could have been different. Naruto then said for them to take the rest of the day off and rest saying to meet back at the same training ground tomorrow at 10 AM, he said he would have a surprise for them that day.

Naruto went home and was greeted by his foxy lover and daughter as soon as he walked in through the front. He gave Kyuubi a hug and a kiss and then kisses his daughter on the forehead making her giggle. Naruto found Jenova in the living room, he snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and said quite casually, "Well you owe me big time, Enraitei twins work, and I was right I can combine guns with swords and still function as two different weapons."

"**Are you serious?**" demanded Jenova turning around to look Naruto in the eye and saw no deception; "**you know I hate it when I lose.**"

"I know," said Naruto, "and that's what makes you look so cute when you're flustered when it happens."

"**Your mean when you say things like that,**" said Jenova pouting, "**looking cute while being flustered that's pathetic.**"

"I'm sorry," said Naruto leaning over and nuzzled her neck causing her to shiver, "so do you want to pay up today or at a more convenient time?"

"**The sooner the better,**" said Jenova, "**I'm not going to have you dangle that over my head if I intended to refuse.**"

"Do you really have to think that badly about me?" demanded Naruto in mock anger and Jenova giggled

"**Maybe… if you give me a reason to be"** replied the 'angel' "**and just maybe I want a child too, Kyuu-chan was first maybe I'll take second.**"

Naruto grinned as he picked Jenova up and carried her bridal style to the master bedroom while Kyuubi fed Seion. After he closed the door Naruto set Jenova down both bathed before getting to business.

* * *

(**Warning: Lemon can't stand don't read**)

Jenova lay down on the bed and stretched showing her nude body to the blonde letting Naruto take in the sight of the second goddess to show her unveiled glory to him. Naruto leaned over the transcendent being and kissed her his tongue invading her mouth causing her to moan. As if that egged him on Naruto dug his tongue in deeper and begun to wrestle with Jenova's. While this was happening Naruto's hand lightly trailed across the girl's stomach, causing her to shiver at the small jolts that played across her abdomen, until his hand reached one of her breasts and he begun to knead it. Jenova gasped when she registered her breast getting massaged and moaned even deeper and started to pant whispering for Naruto to play/do the same to the other one. Several minutes of this and Naruto's hand reached down and found that Jenova's sacred place was pouring as if the foreplay with her breast had made her orgasm a couple of times.

Jenova then flung Naruto over her and onto his back with the transcendent straddling him his erect member sandwiched between her thighs. Jenova then begun to rotate her hips and Naruto moan at the sensation, and he also noticed her hips were a little extra plump, which seemed to amplify it, as he reached up and squeezed her breasts causing her orgasm her back arching as she came onto his member. No longer resisting she lifted herself up and brought her pussy crashing down onto him having orgasm at the filing sensation combined with his member prodding her G-spot at once.

Naruto groaned as he felt Jenova's pussy wrap it self around his members clenching at the orgasm she felt upon sticking him in. placing his hands on her hips Naruto lifted the transcendent slightly and brought her down as she rotated her hips both groaning in unison at the sensation enjoying the pleasure it gave, until Naruto then begun to speed up and soon he was going at max velocity Jenova doing her best to keep up and help fondling her breasts as she went. Naruto gave one last thrust as he and Jenova came together Naruto's seed flooding Jenova's velvet pussy clenched as the transcendent's back arched and she fell forward both she and Naruto panting heavily.

(**End of lemon**)

Kyuubi came in later and both girls cuddled close to their lover all three drifting off into blissful slumber. Naruto's last thoughts of what he was going to do tomorrow and smiled his trademark grin plastered on his face before sleep truly claimed him.

* * *

**Well what did you think, Naruto gets a team better compared to his old one**

**and he gets a nice night with Jenova**

**anyway we are soon going to see some more action when we find out that Sasuke gets into some trouble and we find out who the next person Naruto is going to propose to after Anko and Haku**

**Also if you recall i put a challenge for a crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto on my profile, and i'd like to see what someone try it**

**I'll update again soon,**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	17. Neoteam 7, Srank mission part 1

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait i was on a roll with my Fairy Tail fanfic**

**and so you know i'm back baby i've got my touch back big time**

**now i hope this chapter doesn't hit me hard, because Naruto gets his meeting with the council**

**and it's a hell of a long way overdue, so without further ado,**

**Here is chapter 16 of Final Fantasy: White Fox,**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Neo-team 7, S-rank mission part 1**

**

* * *

**

Naruto awoke the next morning as the sunlight touched his eyes and he awoke the two goddesses on either side of him with a kiss. Both shifted a bit before opening their eyes and moved in close to kiss either cheek. Naruto got up and went down stairs to a room he had set up as his workshop, inside were hundreds upon thousands of different pieces and parts and various projects set on different work benches, each looking like a platform with seats for five people with the project in the center. Naruto made his way to one particular bench where three weapons were resting and looked the most complete.

Naruto made four clones, which placed various items and pieces next to a certain weapon, and begun crafting the same hand signs in perfect unison as the weapons were enveloped in individual spheres along with the various stuff that was placed next to them. Naruto kept at this four an hour straight and when it was done the weapons floated gently to the ground and onto a scroll that one of the clones unrolled, to which it sealed all three. Naruto then showered, ate and made his way to the training grounds arriving a half-hour before his students.

Naruto then got to work on practicing the gun mode of his twin gunblades (1), the gun mode looked like the mixed sword folded in half and was combined with a BAR assault machine gun and a Beretta 93R (at least that's what Barrette and Vincent said) and a several self-repairing target-drones that barrette provided when it was time for Naruto to return although the blonde didn't find a use until now. Naruto set the drones to one of the preset attack/movement patterns and hit begin on the remote designed to control them.

The drones soon scattered mimicking Naruto's ninja patterns as they dove into the brush and disappeared waiting for the right time to strike. The first drone popped up and Naruto let loose a volley of fire and he drone was destroyed. Naruto continued this for the entire half-hour until only one drone was left and the genin arrived just as Naruto was performing a stunt shot and the last drone went down. Naruto was panting as he let the twin gunblades to disappearing into a pocket dimension like Kitsune, when he turned to see his student staring at him there eyes the size of plates and was in danger of falling out of their heads.

"I told you I never actually used these weapons before right?" asked Naruto and the trio nodded, "well these are known as two together are known as Enraitei and they are excellent weapons for any range of combat."

"That's great to know sensei," said Erza, "so when do we start training?"

"Right after I give you these," said Naruto unrolling the scroll and releasing the weapons, which were gunblades, in them handing them to the genin along with stylized gauntlets with storage seals for the weapons, "these weapons I crafted personally and are for you to use; Ryu, you get this Enryuteio (2). Kaihaku, Hyoteio (3). And Erza here gets, Jikkai (4)."

Enryuteio was a red gunblade similar to Naruto's except the sword mode was like a cross between Zabuza's unsealed sword and a tsurugi similar to first tsurugi like the one cloud uses, which stood at a max of five-feet four inches in length, while the gun mode was based on a German Gast gun, but much more modernized. Hyoteio a mix of ice blue and silver-grey in color, its sword mode was a combination of a Walloon sword minus the basket guard on the hilt, a Spatha, a kilij, and a Tanto, the entire weapon stood at five and a half feet in total length, the gun mode was based on a VEB semi-automatic pistol. Jikkai was a plain silver gray and a combination of the Chinese 'Maio Dao' saber, a shinken, and a type 95 Shin Gunto, while the gun form was combination of a VEB and a Beretta 92 G-variant. Erza soon discovered that the sword mode change into nine other combination forms and it amplified the abilities of her different armors.

After testing each their respective weapons, the genin bowed to their teacher saying thanks for such great gifts.

"It's no problem," said Naruto summoning the Enraitei twins, "besides I want the best out of my students and to do that I need to give them the best including some of the best gear and training, before we work on weapon skills you need a solid base in speed, stealth and precision with your chakra control."

"How do we do that sensei?" asked Ryu

* * *

Naruto then pulled out a set of leather bracelets, anklets, and vests for each genin, explaining they were specially crafted training equipment and were better than training weights that used seals to amplify gravity around a certain part of a person, and seals made to restrict movement so they could do certain tasks with minimal movement. Naruto increased the weight of each item by ten pounds, since there were two bracelets and anklets and one vest the total weight was fifty pounds and the genin nearly collapsed until they got used to the extra 'mass'. Naruto then unsealed a large obstacle course that was designed to increase their speed and stealth, he also told them that to reach the next level they had to fulfill the requirements of making sure not to make a sound and reach the goal within a certain amount of time, and he said they had to do it in a minute and there was to be no chakra use whatsoever and if they made a mistake they had to start over.

The genin started to run the course barely making it past the first obstacle; Naruto kept a watchful eye on them when he sensed a presence and an ANBU with a cat mask appeared next to him.

"Yes." Said the blonde

"The Hokage and council have requested a meeting with you by the end of the week at noon," the ANBU said in a slightly monotonous voice, "it concerns you and your future it advisable not to miss it."

"I will be there," said Naruto, "and please tell the Hokage that I wish that the war hawk and those leeches, known as the advisers, were not to attend the meeting as they will do everything in their power to complicate my life."

"I shall make sure your message gets to her." Replied the ANBU preparing to leave

"Oh and Yugao-san I wish for your assitance in the future since my students are practitioners of Kenjutsu," said Naruto causing the ANBU to gasp before recovering to nod her head, "and I trust you can help keep their substitute in line in case I take on a mission that is too dangerous for them."

"Who would that be?" asked Yugao cocking her head to the side in curiosity

"Anko," said Naruto and he saw her sweat drop, "I know she wouldn't be an ideal choice but she said she'd behave otherwise they get Gai-san instead and she gave in without a fight."

Yugao didn't speak cause she was to busy stifling a laugh before she disappeared leaving Naruto with his students. Naruto saw they were progressing fast as they managed to get halfway through before starting over again. By the time it was for the genin to go home they were tired, stiff and happy that they managed to complete the course but they were a long way from making it to the end in a minute, by another three minutes.

For the next three days before the meeting Naruto worked his students hard and they succeeded in going up two levels on the obstacle course (they cleared the first and second level) and they had succeeded in learning water walking after tree walking. The genin were also getting used the gravity seals but they noticed their teacher was acting a little moody lately as if there was something on his mind. Little did they know Naruto had gotten word from Tsunade that she couldn't get rid of Danzo and the advisers and they were really ticked that he requested they didn't attend and were planning on chewing him out about it, by the end of the day before the meeting Naruto told his students that they got the next day off since he was going to be distracted from teaching.

* * *

The day of the meeting came cloudy and gray Naruto spent the time before the meeting with his daughter and saw her beginning to crawl around. Naruto arrived a few minutes before the meeting was to start and spent sometime writing in a notepad where he kept his most creative ideas. When it was time for the meeting Naruto walked in and all talk that was going ceased as every eye turned to look at him.

"Didn't know I had this effect on people," said Naruto with a smirk, "so Tsunade-sama when did this happen? I'm pretty sure I haven't been able to develop this ability at all."

"Silence you insolent child," said Homura and she looked livid, "how dare you say you are the son of the Yondaime and now you taunt us like now."

"And you call me a liar you sorry sack of wrinkles," said Naruto giving the woman a death glare that made look like she was about to have a heart attack, "I don't know how Sarutobi-ji-san could put up with you, your equally pathetic partner Koharu, and the stupid war hawk Danzo, because if I ever want to ask for your opinion I'll just step out of line and make your lives a living hell." Tsunade busted up laughing, while a number of people chuckled and while several others were scowling.

"I came to address the council as a whole not individuals like you old gas bags who are way, way too past their prime," said Naruto and he held a hand, "and before anyone starts griping I'm saying this to the advisors and Danzo because all they are good for is causing trouble that will create many unnecessary deaths."

The council seemed appeased by that and many were smiling at the fact that the main cause of their headaches was getting the biblical verbal beat down they so righteously deserved.

"If you are concerned about the physical evidence about my identity then ask Tsunade-sama because I'm sure Sarutobi-ji-san had left a note as to the whereabouts of the documents saying who I am," said Naruto and Tsunade while smirking broadly held up a file mark Namikaze, "thank you Tsunade-sama I'd also like to add if most people will forgive my bluntness if I question on how they could be so blind to the most obvious clue to my heritage; I mean it doesn't take a genius to know that Minato Namikaze had sun-kissed blonde hair, as opposed to the Yamanaka's sandy/beach-blonde, to which I have the very same color as him and if people looked hard enough past the whisker marks should see that I look like the Yondaime at a younger age."

The council did that and saw that the young man was correct in his reasoning and they begun murmuring among themselves.

"Since," says the Haruno council woman, "he is the heir to Yondaime and is the head to two clans with two powerful Kekkei Genkai I motion that he be placed under the CRA."

Half the council second and Naruto caught their attention, before they could say anything else and said, "While I agree with you on putting me under such an action I ask that I set the conditions before I submit myself."

"Conditions?" spluttered Koharu, "who are you to demand conditions from –"

Bang, Koharu was deathly quiet, pale as a sheet after something shot past her, and Naruto stood where he was one of the Enraitei in gun mode pointed at a point just close to her ear. Several ANBU surrounded Naruto swords drawn and aimed at several vital that would easily kill the blonde. Naruto let the weapon vanish and the ANBU backed off before, "I said ASK NOT DEMAND," said Naruto stressing the last three words, "the reason being is I speaking as head of my clan and in the interests of said clan I have the right to set up conditions that will best BENEFIT my clan and I will not have that governed by anyone but me and any future head that will succeed me, in other words to those brazen enough to think they can get away with manipulating me, BACK THE HELL OFF!"

Tsunade guffawed before, "very well," she said cutting off anyone could speak, "let's hear these conditions and we may discuss once they've been addressed."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," said Naruto bowing, "the first condition is; only I can chose who to marry and how many I want to marry, no arguments. The second that my clan is to be left in peace until it is able to fully reestablish itself, that means no political crap until the clan can properly handle itself in such a dignified setting. Third, is until my clan is restored no one and I mean NO ONE, is touch any member of my clan or exploit them in any which way including Kekkei Genkai, in which case I will create a seal that will suppress it and can't be removed unless I do so or I die. And last I will resume normal my normal ninja duties until I'm unable to do, otherwise I will pull out the fact that the Sandaime granted me the Sannin pass and thus I can come and go as wish including missions. Now that is out of the way, lets get this over with because I have an appointment else where to get to."

This affronted most of the council, well the civilian half, the advisors and Danzo, by the blonde's last comment, while the others grinned and were trying in vain to suppress a laugh. The first to speak was the Haruno who said, "I find reason to argue against permitting the second, third and fourth conditions you have stated."

"And what is the problem with them?" asked Naruto primly as if daring her to criticize something

"Well first, the second condition contradicts the fact, that all clans are to be in meeting such as this one right now," said the councilwoman and a few people nodded, "and also is it wise to seal your clan's bloodlines because it would beneficial to all if they were allowed to be used regularly. And finally is the fact that if you die your clan dies with you so you have to stay until you have at least one viable heir."

"Valid excuses and reasons," said Naruto and several people including Tsunade looked shocked, "but beneath my notice because conditions two and three are to ensure that my clan, while it is recovering, doesn't fall to corruption like the Uchiha clan and by extension the Hyuga clan as well, no offensive Hiashi-sama."

"None taken," said the Hyuga head, "after your show during the chunin exams you have proven how truly blind the Hyuga clan has become."

Naruto bowed and continued, "not only do I wish to keep my clan safe from the dangers that hide in the shadows of this village I also want to prevent any chance that my father's enemies don't come by seeking revenge by massacring my clan in order to satisfy that lust, and the way to achieve that is to make said enemies think that a new clan with coincidentally the same name as my father's appeared years after his death, so that is why I asked for my clan to remain aloof from such matters that you so obviously pointed out."

"There is still the matter of an heir," said Hiashi, "despite what you said most of the council would find a way of keeping you in the village or find a way to make you produce an heir until they are satisfied."

"May I take this one Naruto?" asked Tsunade and the blonde nodded with a smirk, "as you all should know that I was informed by Naruto that he had a child, a baby girl, during his travels while he was training with Jiraiya."

The council was in an uproar and it took several well-placed bursts from Naruto's gunblades to shut them up.

"Before any of you bad mouth my lover," said Naruto in a threatening voice pouring so much killing intent into the room a lot of people were gasping for air some close to losing conscience, "she was not some random hussy or slut or whore in fact she is one of the few dozen people I know and respect, and anyone who has ever called me demon with unfounded bias are not even worth the contempt I'm feeling right now, so if you have the guts to speak do so now because I'm not going to stand here and debate with people who have no right to tell me how to live my life… THAT'S MY RIGHT, MY PRIVILEGE SO I CAN DO DAMN WELL WHAT I WANT AND PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO GOVERN ME BECAUSE NO ONE IN THIS ROOM IS A GOD OR HAVE SUCH GODS FALLEN FROM GRACE TO BE TRAPPED IN SUCH A PATHETIC SETTING AS THIS JUST TO SURVIVE."

"I think you've made you point," said Tsunade and everyone and I mean everyone were nodding vehemently, "your condition shall be met and this should prevent otherwise, your clan shall be treated as a SSS-rank secret and should anyone violate your conditions then they and their families that have any knowledge shall be executed public or otherwise, you may leave."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," said Naruto bowing, " I'll be sure to inform you of the brides to be and when the wedding date is and I'll give you the exclusive guest list of who gets to attend."

Naruto left the room leaving a great deal of scared people and one particular war hawk curious as to the weapons the blonde carried and the possibilities they opened up. Just when he got the idea of what they could do in a war situation a note appeared in front of him and paled after he read it, it said '_don't even think about it my weapons are for defense and peace not war and destruction. __Try__ and copy them and I'll make you wish you were sent to Ibiki instead._ _Sincerely – Naruto Namikaze_'

* * *

Naruto returned home to see a glowing Jenova leading to assume... but he then asked, "are you pregnant?"

Naruto saw Jenova twitch glaring at him as he smiled and asked "What?"

"You weren't supposed to find out," said the transcendent in a much more human voice, "How did you figure it out?"

"You made it pretty obvious," said Naruto with a chuckle, "you had the look and feel of a woman who's on her way to giving birth to a new life."

Jenova pouted before it gave way to a small grin and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto then said hello to Kyuubi and Seion before he went to the workshop and got to work on the thing he was scratching on in his notepad. Three days later and some more training, Neo Team 7 begun to take on missions going straight to C-rank and a few B-rank after Naruto told Tsunade about what he was teaching his students and that they could any mission a chunin could. However this day wasn't Naruto's normal as Tsunade called him in with something urgent and she called in Naruto's genin team as well.

"You remember the request you gave right?" asked Tsunade and Naruto nodded, "It appears Uchiha can't get away so I'm sending you, your genin team, and several others to pull him out."

"Forgive me Tsunade-ba-chan, I know my students are strong, I trust your judgment and I have absolute faith in them," said Naruto as his student's glowed with pride, "but are you sure they can handle this, because I have my doubts that this will be cakewalk."

"I'm sure Naruto," said Tsunade, "that's why I'm calling the remains of the original team 7 back and two others you wish to bring along."

"Then I'm going to need Anko-chan and Haku-chan," said Naruto, "I'm sure their skills will be very beneficiary."

"Very well," said Tsunade and then smirked, "I understand you know a certain lost jutsu and mastered, I was wondering if I could put in a request."

"I can accommodate after all I did provide my latest best creations to my students," said Naruto referencing the gunblades he gave his students, "and time is no obstacle unless you needed something soon depending on the complexity it could vary between a couple weeks to a month or more."

"I'll send you the idea for my request when you get back," said Tsunade grinning broadly, "if you want to know this is a high A-rank close to low S-rank mission."

Naruto bowed and took his team to the training grounds once there he turned and faced his team.

"I think it's time I taught you some things about your weapons," said Naruto with a smile and the genin looked like Christmas had come early, "and a little trick from I picked up from a friend of mine."

* * *

Naruto first started with the 'trick' he had picked up was a jutsu he learned from Mashiro and it was a creation of hers and an earth jutsu known only to the head of the hydra clan, but she told the others of the clan that Naruto was an exception. The jutsu was called the, Kurokongo seki Hogo (5), what it did was it used a very thin layer of the user's skin and convert that layer into carbon and alter its molecular bonding into living shield made of an impenetrable black diamond-like substance. The shield could even use the user's entire epidermis layer but it's risky because should the shield be too weak and breaks they would lose a great deal of skin and risk a bleed out. The reason Naruto taught them that was to increase their survival, they got it down to a point that their shields could take a hit from a Rasengan for a few minutes before giving out.

Once he finished teaching the jutsu and had them make a solemn promise not to use it without his permission, Naruto then taught them a small bit of the gun mode on their gunblades, especially the thing they were firing, which Naruto explained were 'bullets' made of chakra. The chakra bullets Naruto said had different effects; regular chakra bullets had the effect of the Juken except it went more towards internal damage and the chakra disruption was just a side benefit. Chakra bullets made of fire chakra had the effect of burning through a target in order to pierce while a secondary effect should the bullet get lodged inside the target will suffer from an effect of having burning magnesium incinerating them from the inside out. Earth chakra bullets were the opposite of regular chakra bullets as they were like the Goken, external damage and heavy doses of it. Lightning was tricky as the concentration of electrical energy could spell the difference of barbequing a person with the same effect as an actual lightning strike or rendering them unable to move plus lightning chakra bullets had the same effect as armor piercing rounds much like the fire chakras effect of acting like an incendiary round. Water chakra bullets share the same piercing effect as lightning except it was more for precision kill shots as opposed to wind chakra bullets since those kind of bullets was designed for mass area destruction (think of an effect similar to the original Futon Rasenshuriken) and ripping enemies apart. Once the genin mastered the basics Naruto then had them go home and rest saying they had a ways to go tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Naruto, after asking/convincing Jenova to baby-sit Seion, arrived at the same time the others did when they were getting ready to move they saw Naruto bite his thumb make a few hand seals and applied the blood to the tattoo on his wrist and shout, "summoning jutsu, Yamata no Orochi!"

In an eruption of smoke Mashiro appeared in her land-hydra form her summoner standing on one of her middle heads.

"Hello Mashiro-hime-chan," said Naruto bowing, "I hope I haven't called you at a bad time."

"**Of course not Naruto-kun,**" said Mashiro blushing as the others stared up her, "**so what do I owe the pleasure.**"

"I'm afraid it's business this time," said Naruto sounding disappointed, "a 'friend' mine is a bit of jam and the team in front of you is going along with me to help extract him from his predicament."

"**I understand,**" said Mashiro lowering one of her heads allowing the others to climb up the they soon jumped onto the head Naruto was on, "**hang on tight because flying is going to be faster than what you're used to.**"

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm used to flying with you?" asked Naruto as the hydra took off and Mashiro blushed

"**Not completely,**" said Mashiro rising slowly, "**but then again how could I forget your visit when you were training.**"

"Who knows," said Naruto, "but I'll make up to you I promise."

"**I'll hold you to it,**" said Mashiro looking him in the eye with one of her other heads, "**now hold on tight I'm going to pick up the pace… where are we going?**" (6)

Naruto showed her a location on very detailed map he had (a number of people were wondering how and why) and Mashiro then told them to hold on and she was off like a shot. The group arrived a distance from their objective location, little did the others, apart from Naruto, realize that Mashiro decided to stick around in her human form. Naruto decide to meet her while gathering supplies while the rest of the group had set up camp. Naruto walked into the clearing that Mashiro was sitting on a rock in the middle of a small lake, a harp in her hands singing like she did when Naruto arrived in the realm of the hydras. Naruto walked up to her and stood waiting until she finished, closing his eyes and letting his enhanced hearing take in the wondrous sounds that he had come to enjoy greatly. When Mashiro finished Naruto smiled and she did the same as she got up and the set the harp down to embrace the blonde.

"**It's great to see you again Naruto-kun,**" said the Hydra before she kissed her blonde summoner, "**I really missed you in the summoning realm.**"

"I missed you as well," said Naruto before kneeling and kissing the Hydra's hand, "tell Me Mashiro-hime-chan how would you feel if I asked you to being a harem?"

"**That depends,**" said Mashiro a bit stiffly, "**on who's the man and who my harem mates would be.**"

"Fair enough," said the blonde standing straight, "I have told you of my heritage during my travels correct?" Mashiro nodded wondering where these questions were going.

"Well since I am the only one left of my clan and by default the head I have to take on a harem since it is required by village law," said the blonde and Mashiro was beginning to understand, "after putting down that stupid council and got the right to choose my wives, I have decided that you should be one of them, along with Kyuu-chan, Jenova-tenshi-chan, Anko, Haku-chan and possibly Mei and one other… if that is okay with you?"

* * *

Mashiro gasped her hands covering her mouth an unreadable look in her eyes that made Naruto tilt his head to the side and he nearly fell below the surface of the water as he was bowled over as Mashiro threw herself at him planting a very firm and loving kiss on his lips. He was thankful for the water breathing jutsu that he created after having a few near drowning accidents thanks to a couple of careless hydras (who shall remain anonymous after Mashiro almost came close to flaying them alive) as she continued to kiss as the two of them surfaced and they heard shouts of the blonde's name. Quickly coming up with a viable story the two quickly got out of the water, dried themselves off, quickly found what Naruto was supposed to get, and made their way back to camp.

The story they told was Mashiro or Shiro was Mei's older sister by about two years making her 21/23 and she was on a top-secret assignment form Mei. Naruto and Mashiro breathed a sigh of relief when the others bought it although the group was suspicious since the newcomer had a coincidentally similar name to the hydra or that's what they heard during the summoner's and summon's interaction that morning. Naruto soon did some last minute training with his students and their weapons after casting **silence** on the guns so nothing would give away the groups position. When everyone was asleep Naruto got up quietly and found a clear enough space some distance away, he then took out a kunai and slashed a wrist and made several seals creating the forbidden blood clone and in this case to off them giving them enough power to make them perfectly human in their right.

"Ready?" Naruto asked the clones as he drew a seal on the ground and they nodded

The clones then begun crafting a jutsu using the seal that only Naruto was capable of using and the seals on the ground begun to glow. Once the clones were finished making the hand signs they clapped their palms together and then slammed their palms to the seal saying, "Kinsho-nokiton: Shinigami Sonaeru Saitan Insho! (7)" and were consumed in crimson fire with coexisting black tongues that prevented the red flames from producing light.

When the flames died down two figures stood in place of the clones as they stepped out of the seals the first person was a man that looked like an older version of Naruto minus the whisker marks or was it the other way around and Naruto was a younger version of the man and had whisker marks. The second person was a woman shorter than the man by a few inches with bright scarlet hair and deep violet eyes that held love that mothers had for their children. It was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's parents in the flesh (so to speak) and they had warm welcoming smiles on their faces.

Naruto walked over to them and embraced them both saying, "Hi mom, hi dad how's it been? The afterlife treating you well?"

"More or less," said Minato, "the Shinigami is granting me some comforts after sparing me for giving up my life to help stop Kyuubi how is she by the way?"

"She's great," said Naruto summoning her surprising his parent's "she's changed greatly and is mother to your new granddaughter."

This floored Minato and Kushina and Naruto explained what he had been doing since the last time he called them, they were both surprised and they were happy for their son although they were worried that an evil organization was after him.

"It's fine guys," said Naruto hugging both of them again reassuringly, "besides I was hoping you'd be happy that I have a second child on the way."

"I remember you telling me it was this Jenova person you spoke who is pregnant," said Kushina smiling although she looked exasperated and had muttered about 'being too young to be a grandmother yet', "so where is Seion, I don't see her with you?"

"She's back in Konoha with Jenova," said Naruto and Kyuubi nodded, "I'm currently in the middle of a mission of retrieving the Uchiha that I told you about."

"Fugaku's second son, Sasuke, right?" said Minato a steely edge to his voice, "that Lecher could keep his hands of Kushina when he was alone with her until I finally put a stop to it."

"What'd ya do?" asked Naruto pulling out a second notepad

"With Kushina's help I set it up so it looked like he was sleeping with some Hyuga's wife," said Minato with a chuckle and Kushina was looking a little shamed faced as she, Kyuubi and Naruto begun laughing, "when the lady woke up she and her husband made it impossible for the prick to have anymore kids, while Mikoto was pregnant with her second son, with a well placed Juken blow to his manhood rendering him completely impotent, and to add insult to injury a knocked him out and threw him into a gay bar when it was starting to get a little rowdy."

Naruto, Kyuubi and Kushina were soon on the ground laughing up a storm clutching their sides in pain as Minato soon joined them. Once they all calmed down they then begun to discuss things like techniques and a schedule for Naruto to call them from the after life for a short periods of time without ticking off the Shinigami. Minato then said that Shinigami didn't mind what he was doing and was actually considering on letting the two go back to the mortal realms, the reason was unknown although Minato thought he saw the female god blush when she spoke of the blonde after his ascension into a godhood of his own.

"Terrific," said Naruto, "now I got a goddess with a crush on me I wonder how my wives are going to take if I ever decide to tell them."

"Tell us what?" asked a sleepy Haku walking into the clearing and everyone stared at her the reason being she was completely naked

"Haku-chan… you do know… you're naked… right?" asked Naruto and the girl quickly summoned clothes right on the spot further surprising those in the clearing

"One of the perks of my bloodline," said the embarrassed ice user creating a blank mask to try (and fail) to hide her blush, "I can even change the style of clothing and change the density making my outfits a strong armor and they don't disappear even if 'I'm unconscious… so Naruto-kun… who are these people?"

"You mean to tell me that you were doing the same thing with your bloodline on the bridge," asked Naruto while Minato was coughing shaking himself to get over the shock as Haku nodded her head, the blush deepening, "now I've seen everything and these are my parents, Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Hot-Headed Habanero, AKA Crimson Death Habanero, and former Biju demon lord, Kyuubi no Kitsune, your sister-wife-to-be."

Haku was stunned to meet Naruto's parents and raised an eyebrow at the redhead fox who now had their arms around Naruto's shoulders, she then bowed and said, "it's an honor to meet you my name is Haku Momochi and one of Naruto-kun's Fiancés, hopefully."

Kushina looked the girl over after removing the mask and found her to be satisfactory and nodded to Naruto who smiled while Haku was curious. After saying goodbye to their son, Minato and Kushina stepped back into the seals and created the hand signs needed to release a nin/genjutsu and were consumed in black fire before the seals faded and the flames dissipated. Satisfied with the nights events Naruto turned to Haku, "Do you remember me telling you about my jutsu to copy bloodlines?" asked the blonde and Haku nodded, "I was wondering if I could add yours to my list after all you are one of my fiancés after all."

Haku unknowingly did what Mashiro did hours ago and threw herself at Naruto to kiss him with a fiery passion that was oddly contradictory and uniquely exotic of the ice user. She told Naruto he could and he took a simple sewing needle pricked her finger took some of the blood that came out smearing it on a kunai before repeating the same thing he did with Kimimaro. With that done Naruto had Haku teach him the basics of his new pseudo-bloodline and after an hour Naruto quickly mastered it, and soon went back to came to rest since they were moving out tomorrow.

* * *

**(1) - I believe i made a reference or a point that like Carbuncle the gunblades aren't part of the FF7 universe and i understand that i just wanted to add a little twist**

**(2) - Blaze Dragon Emperor**

**(3) - Ice Emperor**

**(4) - Ten commandments - a not-so veiled reference to the ten commandments weapon from both the Rave Master and Fairy Tail universe since after all this story's Erza is the loose copy of the Fairy Tail Erza and so i thought it fitting to have a weapon to complement her natural fighting style**

**(5) - Black diamond plate - a jutsu developed by Mashiro of the hydras and is based on the the Fullmetal Alchemist character, the homunculus Greed and his ultimate shield power except this version is a pale copy since the jutsu itself is dependent on the users will and confidence to create a perfect defense**

**(6) - Small joke i couldn't resist even the mighty can have lapses every once in a while, and this is a one time thing so unless i'm asked to otherwise i'm not going to do it again.**

**(7) - Forbidden Demon Art: Death Sacrifice Resurrection Seal - a dark jutsu that requires a preset seal, appropriate hand signs including the demon hand sign that only Naruto knows, and a live human sacrifice (in other words actual humans) ****to appease the shinigami as the user is trespassing on her domain, **but the sacrifice can be circumvented by the use of blood clones pack with enough chakra or some other energy to literally turn them into humans and depending on the power pumped in can grant the person you wish to resurrect a finite lifespan before they have to return to being dead. this is loosely based on the human transmutation circles from Fullmetal Alchemist when it came to creating the Philosophers Stone and Human Transmutation in of itself.

**

* * *

**

******Surprise surprise, some have questioned whether or not Naruto got Jenova pregnant well i answered that question and that is only just the begining,**

******Next time it might be Haku or Anko, hell it might even be Mashiro**

******I'll update again soon until next time see ya,**

******- Silvdra-zero**


End file.
